


Curse of Kindness

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Chaos, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Found Family, Humans in Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loyalty, M/M, Non con kisses from past, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sacrifice, Strained Friendships, Teenage Drama, Vampirism, dead fluttershy family, dont worry, only violence is graphic in my story, other adult themes happening to a 16 year old, other things will be more so mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: Fluttershy spent a year in her own personal Hell. Now she’s out and shes changed. She moved, then in an attempt to save Angel, she almost dies, only to end up needing Human blood to survive. Maybe Discord, Sombra, and Chrysalis can help before she falls to the dark.Then again...who said the dark was all black and white?
Relationships: Capper/Sombra, Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Pinkie Pie/Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Cadance/Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Celestia & Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash/Soarin' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted the age chart because I realized how irrelevant it was. Cover art link is in chapter 14 or 15(?) 
> 
> Be warned, adult things happen. Most graphic things will be violence and gore. Mentions of others will be mentions or implied.

Fluttershy sighed as the last of the brown cardboard boxes were taped shut. Angel hopped over, batting her hand which made her slowly look to him. She forced a gentle smile.

"Okay, Angel. But remember, I have to be up in enough time to start finding a place. Let's get you some carrots." She stood, her teal eyes more dull than usual.

Packing had taken her awhile, but luckily her friend's distracted her with their own news. Speaking of them, she let her mind wander to them. Rainbow was working on earning points for a sports scholarship when they graduated in the next couple years. Twilight was still working on how to be a friend, though she continually got stuck in her head. AJ was working on her families apple farm more, Rarity on her clothing line and Pinkie was her usual party-goer self, making sure everyone laughed. None of them were the wiser to Fluttershy's moving.

"Ow." She looked to her hand, she had sliced it while cutting the carrots. She let the blood pool and slowly run down her finger. She scrunched her brows. 'I packed away the bandages. Damn.' Looking for a rag her eyes drifted to the family portrait she must've forgotten to pack.

It was a Christmas one, taken just a few years prior, and she and her friend's were on spring break. In the photo, her younger, but taller brother Zephyr had a arm draped over her shoulder, index finger poking her cheek, his blonde hair done up. They all wore matching ugly sweaters. Her parents had gentle smile's, similair to her's. In the picture, she was looking up to Zephyr, a eyebrow raised but her lips quirked up.

Forgetting about the finger still bleeding, she took down the decent sized portait in the golden elegant frame. From the corner of her eye, she saw Angel slowly approach. The frame shook in her clutch. The brown boxes in the living area and in different areas of the house stood out against the stained floor. A surge of anger flew through her veins, only to die out quick, her shoulder's sagging.

She sighed again, deeper and set the frame down against the wall. As she set Angel's food down, her phone began to ring. 'Odd. No one should be calling this late,' looking she saw the time, 'or...early.' She answerd anyway.

"Hello, this is Fluttershy Breeze." She faked a smile, adding to a chipper tone.

"Uh, yes, this is Derpy Hooves. I was friend's with your parents, I just got back from across country and heard the news. How are-"

"I'm fine. Just...finding a place is all, I am too young to keep up the lease, so..." Fluttershy wasn't sure where she was going with her train of thought, she shook her head, about to tell the woman everythig was fine. Her parent's had spoken of Derpy before, she was a mail lady who owned a manion that was passed down to her from her late husband's family and she'd been renting some of the rooms out to other's.

"Oh! Well, until you get a job and earn enough, you can stay here in a room. We could work out a deal for rent and all that. Your parent's meant a lot to me, so it's the least I could do. I also have a storage locker building with units I use for my other tenants. Not sure what you're keeping though. Sorry, I'm nervous so I'm babbling."

"No, no, I couldn't impose. What happened isn't your responsibility, Ms. Hooves. I was actually just going to sell most of it, so find-"

"Nonesense, Fluttershy, your studies are more important. You can sell what you need to and save it away for your own place or an emergency."

Fluttershy felt guilt eat away at her gut. "No, it's okay, I mean I also have Angel and-"

"One of my tenants have a beetle collection, so one other critter isn't going to bother me. Please, Fluttershy, if this is about feeling like you'd be imposing, you'd be worrying me more if you didn't take my offer. I will need help with my garden and meals, my shifts at work have been crazy, so you really would be helping out if you could take up some chores and in turn you can get a room." Fluttershy sighed. She supposed it'd be okay, if Ms. Hooves needed help.

She bit her lip. "O-okay, but just until I can get a job and save up for my own place." Ms. Hooves perked and joyfully replied. "Sounds good. I'll bring a big trailer by to start getting your stuff packed and loaded later. Gonna make sure theres a room ready to go. See you soon." She hung up.

Fluttershy looked to Angel. 'Beetles. How many people collect beetles?' she thought numbly. At least it was a thought.

She began to seperate boxes between keep and sell, which meant reopening some boxes and initally just repacking a good chunk. She didn't even notice when the sun rose and the birds began to tweet their 'good mornings' to the world. Upon moving most of the boxes to the livingroom and entryway, for easier access to the trailer, she only then realized the fingerprints of dried blood on the boxes. She groaned, seeing her left hand was a mess of smeared blood. She must've been so out of it she'd forgotten to clean up the wound.

She took her last shower in her family home, Angel sitting on the sink counter, concern etched in his white face. Upon getting out and changed, she brushed her light pink hair into a ponytail for easier movement. Looking into the mirror, she cringed. The bags under her eyes were darker, her skin more white pale than pink pale, she was thinner. 'Can't change in front of any of my friend's.' she thought worriedly. "Okay, Angel Bunny. Let's get these last few things packed and you some breakfast before I pack up the rest of the food I can. If you can stay put, I won't put you in the carrier, okay?" She asked softly. Angel pointed to her and then his mouth. She shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Angel. I'll eat later."

When Derpy arrived, Fluttershy put on a smile and began helping move her things. Angel stayed out of the way, but in sight. As she rode in the car with Derpy (she insisted being called by her first name) Fluttershy still didn't feel anything, watching her family home, empty, holding all those memories within, fade far into the distance.

She stayed gazing out the window even as the home was long out of sight. Her life was moving on, but, where was she?

Derpy seemed to be the only one home as they put what Fluttershy wanted to keep, but what couldn't fit, inside her storage unit. Even as she put the boxes in her room, it was on the bottom floor with a view into the woods and the garden. It was lovely, though obviously needed some TLC, both the room and garden did. She heard Derpy tell her that she'll introduce her to the others when they return later on, the other tenants being at work or school. Fluttershy simply smiled and giggled. She still had Angel to get set up and her school things to unpack as well, so she smiled and said she'd help with dinner, but she asked simply for some time to unpack.

She texted her friends on and off, school would be starting the next day, so, part of her was grateful she found a place so soon and didn't have to worry her friends or the Dean, Celestia, about her absense. Though, she knew she'd have to make address changes soon. That was a worry for another time though. Looking around her new room, even as she unpacked, she was amazed at the size. The mansion itself was old but elegant and semmed regal, like something from a historical drama. Her room, though, was large with fading white walls but soft carpet. There was already a large bed, too large for just herself and Angel in her opinion, as well as a small bathroom as well as a vanity and dresser that looked just as old, but still in pristine shape. The room itself was just big, too much space, it made Fluttershy feel small.

Her body ached and her stomach growled, but, Fluttershy ignored it. She still had unpacking to do. She could nibble on something while helping make dinner.

Walking across the home towards the kitchen, she wore a t-shirt she got from volunteering at the local shelter and a stained pair of jeans she usually wore while doing chores or dealing with animals. Angel was on her heels, not wanting to leave her in a new place. Fluttershy peeked her head in. The kitchen was large, a giant island in the middle, it almost looked similair to a resturaunt's kitchen.

Derpy was cleaning some chicken from the bones. "Do, um, you need any help?" Fluttershy walked in.

Derpy looked to her and smiled. "Sure. Just prep some of those veggies I have out. Bite-sized pieces please. This way it can also help you get to know where everything is. It's still a bit early, so before the others get home, I'll explain some rules." Fluttershy began prepping as she nodded. Derpy's yellow eye went inverted, but she didn't seem to notice. "Okay, so, I have 3 other tenants aside from you. Some people come and go, but those 3 have been here for a bit longer and seem to be staying until...well, I'm not sure." Derpy paused. "Anyhow, everyone's thing are labeled, I can have them explain what you can and can't mess with. We can figure out your spot in the fridge later. You won't pay rent but I will ask you to help out a bit. Maybe dinner once in awhile and take care of the garden. Oh, and get passing grades, okay?"

Fluttershy tried to take that all in, she had some trouble, but nodded anyway. She could do this. Learn new rules and pass her grades and help out and not think about her family, as well as be a great friend, help them out, help at the shelters and sell her family's things and get settled and make new friends with these tenents as well as adjust to this new place and find a job so she wouldn't be a burden. Yeah, she could do this...right?

Fluttershy and Derpy ended up packing the leftovers away after making the other's their plates, Derpy explaining who would want more of what, since the others explained to Derpy over the phone why they wouldn't be back by dinnertime. Seemed Sundays were usually the only days of the week that all of them had time to eat together. Derpy was the one made it one of the rules. She wanted to be able to make sure they all got at least one good meal through the week.

An idea occured to Fluttershy as they put foil over the plates. "Hey Derpy, is it because their schedules overlap? I'm curious because maybe if I helped make more dinners or even packed lunches, you wouldn't have to worry over if they're getting good meals. Then days like today wouldn't be too much of a concern." She asked softly. She hadn't had a dinner with other's in months and even a bit before.

Derpy thought for a moment, her eye returning to normal for a moment before going inverted again. "I could ask them. Two of them work and the other is in college, so it might be nice if they could get a homecooked lunch at least. I do worry. All three have bad eating habits." Derpy sighed.

Fluttershy's heart swelled for the first time in a long time and she smiled wide. "Okay! I'll try my best to make their meals nutricious and fun! Might have to ask Pinkie for some pointers...or AJ." Fluttershy giggled, helping do the dishes and chatting lightly with Derpy, trying to get the big things like her new growing list of to-do's and the fact she moved from her family home, to somewhere new, where she knew barely anyone, off her mind. She didn't see Angel pull his ears and shake his head, concern worsening in his eyes.

She couldn't sleep that night either, the days without sleep growing. So, she sat at a desk chair, grabbing a notebook from her backpack and began thinking of a variety of lunches and dinner ideas she could run by the other tenants, of which she reaized, she still didn't know the names of. She also had to save Derpy's number in her phone. Fluttershy began making not just a meal list, but a short to-do list. She kept forcing herself not to think about the elephant in the room. To not think of the amount of space in her room, or about her family, about the things she had to sell, about the memories.

She looked outside after her head began to hurt as too much was swarming. "The only person up might be Sombra. I wonder if he's busy with an assignment." She thought out loud. Deciding to risk it, she grabbed her phone, checking the time, 2:27 AM, she sent a text.

**Fluttershy: Hey Sombra. I'm sorry if you're busy, or if you're trying to sleep you can ignore this, but, um, just seeing what you were up to. It's...another one of those nights and yeah, was just checking in.**

She set her phone down and went back to gazing at the moon. It was cresent tonight. She had hoped for a full moon, though she knew it'd be like this. By the time it was time to "get up" Fluttershy decided to act as if she did just wake. She got a good morning text from Pinkie and even Rainbow, who she replied to. She wore jeans with butterflies going up one leg and a sunny yellow flowy top with a white knitted shawl. She put the brettes Zephyr gave her a few years ago in her hair, keeping the long hair out of her eyes.

Deciding she had everything, she and Angel, who was not a morning Bunny, went into the kitchen to pack a lunch for the first day back, and judging by how Derpy divided the dinner the night before, she used that to judge how she'd prepare their lunches as well. Since she still didn't know their names, she put the descriptions on the bags, hopefully they'd enjoy them. She giggled as she packed Angel's lunch as well, deciding to take him along.

Fluttershy underestimated how long it would take to walk to school from the side of town she currently now resided as opposed to before. She ran, trying to make it before the bell. "Oh no, oh no!" She panted. She wasn't as fast as she thought, her days running on fumes and limited food was beginning to show. Her vision blurred but she shook her head and continued.

She wound up late. As she panted, trying to catch her breath as she walked to her first class, knowing she'd have to explain why, her phone dinged. Slowing her pace, she checked.

**Sombra Knight: Was busy with an assignment and my phone was dead, I apologize, Fluttershy. I hope you got rest, I know how these few weeks have been for you. I'll be at the park this afternoon. The usual place.**

Fluttershy smiled. 'He replied.'

Sombra didn't know all of what she'd been through, she simply spoke to him about nightmares and he offered advice. They had met at the library a couple months before "it" happened. It was hard getting him to open up and even now, the fact he replied was a big thing between them. They'd usually meet at the library or the park, usually she'd just listen to him ramble about a problem or assignment, about facts and stories of history or astrology and many more topics. She even admitted to him, she barely understood what most of the topics were about or what a thing was, but, he was patient enough with her and was happy she seemed to be paying attention as she asked questions or put new ideas in his mind. The man was 2 years older and burly for being someone of knowledge, or usually what media would preceve he should be. He has wavy black hair usually hand brushed back, like his hand was always combing through it and had auburn eyes that almost seemed red in sunlight. His skin was slightly tan with sideburns, his jaw more square.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Fluttershy facepalmed. She was later than she'd thought. Sighing, she went to find her friends to apologize for her tardiness.

"So, you saw a animal and got sidetracked? Isn't that like, normal for you though, Shy?" The raspy voice of Rainbow made her presence known as she laid an elbow on her shoulder.

Fluttershy chuckled softly, it was forced. "Yeah, but I was running behind as it was. Thanks for saying you'd get my notes for me, Twilight. I really appreciate it."

Twilight nodded. "Of course, Fluttershy. I totally get running late."

"Sweetie, are you feeling alright? Your complextion is looking, well, um...drab." Rarity butt in after the other's began a different topic. Her curly hair was brushed over one shoulder and her pale skin shined.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, just didn't get to sleep till late."

AJ wrapped one arm around her shoulder and shook it, "Well, don't go overdoin' stuff. Don't want yer parent's ta scold ya, Sugarcube."

Fluttershy visibly tensed. 'Why would-' then she remembered, she never told them. It was too horrible and Fluttershy could never even get a syllable out without breaking into uncontrollable sobs, so she never told her friends. Maybe she should. She'd have to tell them she moved as it was.

She looked around, not seeing the other pink-haired one of their group. "Uh, girls, where's Pinkie?"

Rainbow burst into a chortle. "She's off having some time with her boyfriend before class."

Fluttershy blinked. "Since when have her and CS been dating? Last I heard they were still doing that weird flirt-rivalry thing."

Rarity rolled her blue eyes. "Since 2 days ago when another girl decided she would flirt-flirt with him. Pinkie decided she had had enough. I thought you knew?" She quirked a sculpted brow.

Fluttershy shrugged. She either wasn't that in the loop with them anymore or with everything else going on she must've forgotten. She hoped it was the latter. "Well, at lunch I need to tell all of you some stuff. Or after school. Yeah, let's do it after school. We can get shakes while we chat." She waved to them as the bell rang.

"Let's do it after school then. Sound good?" Twilight asked the others as they seperated. Everyone agreed. Fluttershy felt an unease in her belly as the day dragged on and she wasn't sure why. The girls were her friends...they'd accept her anyway. So, why did she still feel like she was about to confess to something bad? At lunch, Fluttershy texted Sombra back. He may leave her hanging when it came to these things, but she figured even if it wasn't important, everyone deserves a little message everyday. It might cheer them up.

**Fluttershy: I hope your studies go well! Make sure to eat something other than protien bars and energy drinks please. Remember you won't be able to study if your brain doesn't get the right nutrients. And thank you for your concern, I will explain when I see you. What time do you want to meet?**

She spotted her friends coming and she quickly sent the text but not before adding some smiley faces. She felt herself smile. She accomplished a great goal with Sombra that day and she was giddy. The rest of lunch went by as drab as it usually would. She learned rainbow had an admirer, Pinkie was indeed dating CS now. She smiled and laughed and Angel had his lunch as well.

After school, Fluttershy waited out back where the field was, waiting on Twilight and the others, watching Rainbow practice. Sombra hadn't replied, so she had time. She let Angel wander, he wouldn't go far. As AJ and Rarity approached, Fluttershy spotted a hawk or eagle.

Though, upon looking closer, or trying to, it seemed rounder, at least in the head.

Wait.

It was too late, the owl swooped down and picked up Angel.

"ANGEL!" Without thinking and with her friend's yelling after her, Fluttershy ran after.

As it went over the school roof, Angel was still struggling, she barely thought as she climbed and jumped up onto the roof, luckily a ladder was close as well. She ran across the tiles, some slipping out from under her. Upon getting to edge of the front, she knew it was now or she'd never see Angel again. Her chest burned as she lunged off the roof toward the owl and Angel.

Her hands grasped the loose skin of Angel's scruff and the other grasped the owl's leg and she heard a snap as it screeched and released Angel. Her animal loving nature made her hurt knowing she broke it's leg, but she had to save Angel. She knew they were falling. She wrapped Angel tightly in her arms, using her back as a shield, except, before she landed on ground, as her friend's screamed her name, having been chasing after her, her head hit the statue that was outside the school. Black spots and stars burst from her eyes as she felt a crack and pain rippling through her side. Her and Angel fell with a thud. Everything went black.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

On the other side, at the same time, in the land of Equestria, Twilight and her friend's were trying to subdue a creature that had infiltrated the castle. The meeting room with the crystal table was a mess. The beast was large with horns and a terrible odor that made it hard enough to try and efeat with one's eyes watering and keeping yourself from gagging.

"Fluttershy! The Stare!" Twilight yelled, her horn glowing to get a spell ready.

Fluttershy nodded, her brows furrowed. Her fangs pierced her gums as she tried The Stare, flying as close as she could safely get to the creature. It seemed to work, but her heart stuttered, she broke contact as Pinkie's cannon went off, Pinkie yelling about "oopsie" in the background.

The creature snapped out of it and lunged towards Fluttershy, who was too slow as Twilight shot off her spell, not able to stop it before it was released. The horn, one of them, pierced Fluttershy's side as she screamed, the spell hitting her instead and she landed loudly against the table.

Before her friend's could reach, the table, instead of showing a map, it became a mirror, showing the Human Fluttershy lying on the opposite, feet running towards. Fluttershy's small fangs shrank to nothing as the pink ribbon surrounded her again. She was loosing blood and conciousness. Her heart stuttered again.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Angel was the only one, back with Human Fluttershy, to notice the glazed teal eyes turn red for a moment as a surge of magic escaped the crack in the statue, trailing into Fluttershy. Her eyes slid closed as her friend's rolled her onto her back, they all frantically yelling and trying to call an ambulance. Angel stayed by her side even as the ambulance arrived and took Fluttershy to the hospital. Since no one was family, her friends had to follow behind.


	2. Small World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working more on cover art tomorrow. Along with the story. There may be wrong hospital protocol, but this is my story, so...yya

Whatever Fluttershy was dreaming about faded from her memory as she tried opening her eyes, the beeping of machines surrounding her. Her head began to throb and pulse, the bright lights blinding. She scrunched her brows, feeling something move across as she did.  
She groaned, trying to bring her hand up to cover her eyes. Breathing in, she felt a dull ache in her side. Smacking her lips, she felt thirsty and tried recalling why she was in a hospital room, the smell of antiseptic and medicine burning her nose. 

"Oh, you're up. Great. Here, let me check your vitals."  
Turning her head, Fluttershy saw a nurse, she tried keeping her voice down, but even that volume hurt.  
"W-where am I? What happ-" she stopped speaking, her voice was scratchy even with how soft it usually was.  
The nurse stayed quiet as she checked on Fluttershy and wrote everything down.  
Fluttershy tried remembering. Bird. Angel. Falling. How was she not dead?

"Oh, the doctor was wondering that too. I guess you were lucky. Now, we had to shoo away your friends, but is there an adult we can call? It seems no one has changed your emergency contact information." The nurse piped up. She must've asked it aloud without realizing.  
"Angel? My bunny?" Fluttershy croaked. Her mouth and throat felt so dry. Why?

"Your rabbit was sent with a friend of your's and she said she'd take it back to your home."  
Fluttershy's eyes flew open wide and she tried sitting up, only to have her breath knocked from her as her side seized and her head felt like it was splitting with the pace she sat. "Oh, Miss Breeze, please don't sit up too fast. You cracked a few ribs an-"

Fluttershy went to tell the nurse that she moved, but the door opened behind them, revealing a familiar face she didn't think she'd see there.  
"Well, small world isn't it, One Time Wonder?"  
There, coming in was Chrysalis Crystal, a make up artist. She would design makeup ranging from elegant to movie effects. She would call it "transformation" at work. She wore a green top with a chrome shine corset and black slacks. Her legs were long and green hair up and braided. She pulled her sunglasses away from her deep forest green eyes that popped against black skin. She and Futtershy met when she was modeling one summer and Chrysalis was in charge of her makeup since her artist had to call-out. 

Fluttershy relaxed before she asked, having forgotten about the situation in lue of seeing her friend. "What are you doing here, Chrysalis? Don't you have work? Wait, I mean...why are you here?" Fluttershy's skull still felt like a pin ball. 

The nurse took that moment to leave to retreave the doctor to see how Fluttershy was doing. Chrysalis took the chair and smirked.  
"Derpy asked me to check on you, or if you were well enough, take you home. I mean the mansion, Butterfly. She filled us in on you moving in." 

Fluttershy stayed quiet, processing. So she was one of the tenants? It was a small world. She smiled at her friend. "That's great. Did you get my lunch I packed you guys? Derpy didn't say who-"

"Yep. It was pretty good and easy to handle. You sure you're okay? You've been here for 2 days already." Chrysalis' voice held a concerned edge and made Fluttershy frown.  
"2 days? Oh, and my friends don't know Derpy. I haven't even told dean Celestia, so they can't ask her. Oh, Chrys, what am I gonna do?" Fluttershy began to panic, realizing that one of her friends had Angel and they had to have found out she moved but she didn't...  
She jolted when she felt a hand on her back.  
"I'll tell the staff and once you're out, you can call your buds and get your bunny." she sighed. "You didn't tell anyone you moved?" 

Fluttershy shook her head. "I didn't have time. And I was going to tell them after school on the day of the accident."  
Chrysalis hummed but didn't say anything else.  
Fluttershy tried swallowing but it was hard. "Can I have that water?" She pointed to the paper cup. Chrysalis did but when Fluttershy drank, it didn't help, so she guzzled the water down, hoping she was just parched. Upon finishing, she swallowed again, but though her mouth wasn't dry, her throat still felt scratchy and she was still thirsty. Or hungry. She couldn't tell. 

The nurse, followed by the doctor came in. Fluttershy had apparently been healing relatively fast, consideriing her injuries. She was still instructed to take it easy and given painkillers for her head and ribs. She updated her information there, putting Chrysalis' information down after Derpy's. Luckily someone had turned off her phone so it hadn't died, though she was surprised it only had some scuffs from the fall. Her clothes were stained though, she had to wear what she came in when they brought her to the hospital. 

During the ride in Chrysalis' sports car, Fluttershy called each friend, letting them know she was out and asking who had Angel. The girls agreed to meet her the next day all together so they could check on her and have a "talk", as Twilight said. AJwas the one with Angel, so Chrysalis offered to drive there, smacking a hand over Fluttershy's mouth when she offered to walk or take the bus.  
"Nope, cause before we get home and Derpy fusses over you, you're going to tell good young Chrysalis why you jumped from a roof."  
Fluttershy gulped, throat still feeling dry. "An owl took off with Angel and I just...ran. I wasn't really thinking." She laughed nervously.  
Chrysalis just hummed and continued to drive.

"Sugarcube!" AJ ran out the door after Fluttershy got out of the passenger side, Angel running just behind Applejack. Without thinking, Applejack embraced Fluttershy in a bruising hug, Fluttershy's breath leaving her. When she was able to breathe again, Applejack lettiing go, Fluttershy caught a whiff of a bitter and acidic scent. 'Rotten fruit?' Fluttershy though. "How're ya feeling? That injury must've looked worse than it was if yer already out. You scared us all half ta death." 

Fluttershy shook her head, it throbbed dully. "Sorry, AJ, I didn't mean to. I just came by to get Angel. Thank you for taking care of him. I'm not sure how I'll ever repay you. If the whole, 'not being where you thought i was living' thingis brought up, I'll...explain."  
Applejack crossed her arms. "Fluttershy, we just want to know why you aren't home-no notthat-but why your home is empty. We tried bringing Angel there and it was emptier than a barrel of cider after buckin' season." Applejack was scolding her. 

Fluttershy bowed her head. She scrunched her nose, her body moving to form a defensive snarl, though she covered her mouth before Applejack could see, her eyes widened. 'What was I about to do?' Applejack hadn't said anything snarl worthy, nonetheless, Fluttershy had never snarled before. Maybe she was just tired.  
Angel pulled at her pants, looking up to her. His fur was all messy and in odd places. He too, looked tired.  
She sighed. "I'll explain tomorrow, Applejack. I'm just tired. Is that okay?"  
She looked to her friend, Applejack went to say something, but seemed to think better of it. "Yeah. See ya tomorrow, Fluttershy. I think Twilight will let us know when." Applejack then walked back inside, leaving Fluttershy confused.  
"What did I do wrong?"

The ride back was silent. Looking outside at the setting sun, Fluttershy remembered auburn eyes. 'Oh. I should check on him. I hope he didn't think I ditched him.' She went to text Sombra, but her phone was dead. She sighed again. Fluttershy scrunched her brows, a sour, citrus like scent hit her nose. She snifffed. It wasn't Angel. It seemed to be coming from Chrysalis.  
"Chrysalis? Did you change perfume?" Fluttershy looked to her friend, of whom shook her head.  
"No. Nothing out of the normal. Maybe it's cause you hit your head? You're smelling things? You'll be good as new soon." 

Fluttershy didn't say anything immediately. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, do you know the other's names? I mean, I know you do, but I guess I was curious." she blushed. 

Chrysalis laughed. "You'll see them here in a bit. Lucky for you, Derpy told everyone to be home."  
Fluttershy smiled. "Okay. Wait. I'm a mess. They won't mind right? I'm not too concerned, but i wouldn't want them to think-"  
Chrysalis snorted. "Butterfly, they probably won't notice. You can show them how you clean up tomorrow, okay? besides, they kind of have to be nice since you just got out of the hospital and you'll be making their lunches. both came back with empty ones that were cleaned off. great job." Chrysalis was grinning ear to ear, seeming to take enjoyment out of what dirt she had on others.  
"That's not necessary. I would've made their lunches anyway. It's part of my "rent" as Derpy called it. It just makes me happy knowing they liked it. Oh! That means i can start taking requests. I can't wait to actually see your room too, I just realized, if that's not prying. I just have been so curious at to what a Beetle collector's room looks like." Fluttershy waved her hand in a wish washy movement but perked up at her revelation, the citrus-y scent forgotten.

When they pulled up, Fluttershy noticed the motorcycle next to where Chrysalis parked. Grabbing her medication and Angel, they went in. Derpy immediately surrounded her, grasping her head and inspecting her for injuries. Fluttershy smiled nervously.  
"Um, Derpy, I'm fine. Just a mild head injury and a few splinter fractures on my ribs." To be honest, Fluttershy knew those were serious injuries, for instance some would be fatal if it occured to an animal. But, she truly didn't hurt as much as she thought she should be, so, she would take her medicine and take it easy. Maybe the doctors were overreacting.  
"Just fractured ribs and a head injury?! Fluttershy Breeze-" Derpy was about to go into a full rant until a voice broke her off.  
"Derpy, she said she's fine. Chrysalis doesn't seem all too concerned either. Let her be, she's nearly an adult anyway."  
'Wait. I know this voice.' Fluttershy looked behind Derpy to see her college friend Sombra. 

"SOMBRA! It's so good to see you! I didn't know you lived here. Or are you visiting? Sorry I didn't meet up with you, kinda had an accident. But, maybe if you-"  
Sombra rolled his eyes and flicked her. "Ow." She rubbed her forehead.  
"Cool it, Fluttershy. I'll explain in due time."  
Chrysalis snorted. "Yes he lives here. Such a nerd." They watched her head behind the staircase, going to her room.  
Sombra sighed. "Yes, I live here. Derpy told us you had to move in because of an emergency."  
Fluttershy nodded. "Kinda. Um, you know it's hard to explain-"  
"Then don't. You don't have to justify why you're somewhere." Sombra heard his alarm go off, he turned to get his books. "Time to go back to history of Eastern Europe. I like food I don't have to stop my work to eat. Thank you, Fluttershy. I'll understand if we can't meet up for a few days." 

With that, Sombra assended the stairs. Fluttershy smiled. Angel batted her leg again, making her look down and he pointed to his mouth.  
"Alright, we'll get you dinner then I can charge my phone."  
She began to walk toward the kitchen as Derpy left it. "Oh, I was gonna bring out molten muffins. But, I guess they're busy again. Such is the lives of the younger folks." She laughed, her eye going inverted.  
Fluttershy smiled. "I can join you after I feed Angel." To that, Angel tapped his foot and crossed his little arms. He shook his head. "It should be fine."  
Really she was tired, but, she feared the nightmares. The memories. What better way to avoid them, than making yourself so exhausted you don't dream?

Later on, Fluttershy was in her room with her medicine and a glass of water. There was a book beside her and the window was letting in a breeze. She took the pill only for a moment later, a naucous chill ran through her and she gagged and hacked until she vomited up the pill and most of the water, along with bile, it made her throat sting and tears come to her eyes. Her body shook. She gulped for air hurriedly.  
In a matter of moments, Angel was there, patting her knee. She groaned, getting up to clean up the mess. She could only be grateful it was mostly water.  
As she lied in her bed, her stomach growled as her teeth ached. 'Teeth ache?' She ran her tongue along the front of her teeth, they felt tender and almost buzzed. 'Odd.'  
She got up to fix herself a snack in the kitchen, despite the late hour. Before she got even close, she saw the light was on and she heard a deep voice humming a tune. She wondered if it was the other tenant. 'Oh, I don't want to meet anyone yet. I'm not feeling good.' 

She slowly approached the entryway, not wanting to be spotted yet. He began to sing a low tune, the lyrics lost on Fluttershy. She silently gulped and peaked her head in, seeing a, "tall man-oops." She covered her mouth, not meaning to say that out loud. She blushed so hard her face felt hot.  
The man halted and turned to awknowledge someone else was there.  
Fluttershy couldn't bring herself to fully come out from behind the wall seperating the kitchen and entryway. She did gaze at him though. He was VERY tall, broad shouldered with long limbs. He had a black mohawk with the rest cut short, not quite a buzz cut of grey-ish silver hair. his ears were slightly pointed at the tips, one of those people with that defect. Fluttershy couldn't observe silently long as he walked from her view only to appear in her line of sight right in front of her, causing her to squeak and jump back, almost falling if he didn't grasp her around the waist.  
She instinctively grasped his shirt, a too big for him Hawaiian shirt, bright, in contrast to his grey sweatpants to only went to his knees. 

He chuckled as Fluttershy blushed and began to splutter out apologies.  
"i know I'm goregeous, Dear but please, don't gawk." It was said with complete sarcasm but Fluttershy couldn't help continuing to do just that. Upon a closer look, with his smile, he had a snaggle tooth on one side, with a receeding gum, but only on that tooth. He had his ears peirced and his nose was straight, like there was no divide from his forehead. his thin lips were pierced a bit too, just a hoop on one side. It was the last 2 things that truly drew Fluttershy in. His eyes were red and different sizes, his right pupil larger than his left. But the color, aside from the red pupil, was yellow, almost gold in contrast. With how close he was as well, Fluttershy caught his scent.  
It was salty, warm. Almost like movie popcorn or a comfort food her mom would make when she was sick. It was a welcoming scent. 

Her mouth felt dry as if she'd ran without days of water. Her throat ached and her teeth were buzzing. It was too warm. Something was too warm. The air felt like static, like there was warm pulses of electricity swarming the air. 

He leaned back, bring her with so she was standing straight. She shook her head violently, not sure what had overcome her. A sharp pain ran through and she put her hand to her head. It kept pulsing, but it seemd her body won't accept the pills.  
"Are you alright?"  
She nodded, but doing so hurt. "Yes. I suppose my head still hurts. Um, I just was getting a snack." She bit her lip. "Sorry for gawking. It was rude, you're just very-"  
"Freaky? Odd? Can't be natural?" He drawled, seeming bored or, what Fluttershy caught, was a defensive tone. He tensed and rolled his eyes, about to go back into the kitchen.  
"Wait. No, I was going to say "unique". I...this is embarrassing, but, I just wanted to keep looking. I'm sorry." She grapped his shirt as he was turned.  
"Sure. Now, what did you want?" He brushed past her. She swallowed nothing, her throat sticking to itself, dry and aching.  
"I was going to get a popcicle or something soft. I'm Fluttershy." She held out her hand and he in turn gave her a popsicle. "Uh...I was going to shke your hand, but, that's okay."  
Only when she looked, the popsicle was warm, the liquid inside melted. She heard him chuckle. "Oops."  
As he brushed past her again out of the kitchen, he rapped his knuckles gainst her skull, causing it to throb. "Not so smart are you, dear?" He chuckled deeply as he went up the stairs. 

Only when he was far enough away, out of sight, her head began to pound and her body felt weak. She was so hungry, but nothing looked appetizing. Deciding against it, she walked back to her room. Everything felt cold.  
"Angel." the bunny looked to her as she flopped onto the large bed. "I think I'm going crazy." 

With that declaration, Fluttershy drifted into a fitful sleep, surrounded by nightmares and the need to taste that warmth from earlier.


	3. Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if characters are OOC, I’m doing an AU so some characters will be so to fit my story.
> 
> Also I apologize for taking so long for such a short chapter. I started a new job and I just haven’t had time, as well as slowly working on the cover art for it.

Fluttershy was awoken not by her alarm (which she’d forgotten to set the night previously) but her phone ringing. Groggily and her head blaring in pain, she felt Angel make noise and burrow further under the pillows.  
Her body felt like lead but she answered the phone.  
“Fluttershy, it’s Pinkie Pie! Hehe, I’m your wake up call! I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together? Or if you even are coming? I mean, you did have a pretty nasty fall so I wouldn’t blame you but I mean we do miss you.”  
Pinkie’s voice rang like the chime of a school bell. 

Fluttershy nodded, then realized Pinkie couldn’t see and replied, “I’d love to, but you live pretty far from where I’m at, now that I think about it. We’d both end up being late. So yes, I’m coming to school, no reason not to.”  
“Haha you’re so funny Fluttershy! Just tell me where you live and I can pick you up! Maude let me borrow her mo ped! See?” 

Fluttershy thought maybe it’d be fine, she’d have to tell them her new place anyway and it was simply to go to school.  
“Okay. It’s...”  
After she told Pinkie Pie a few times where it was, she got dressed. She attempted to take the painkiller again, hoping it’d help.  
It didn’t.  
She ended up having to put her hair up and cleaning up the mess, the pill dissolving into the saliva and bile. ‘Maybe I should call the doctor?’ She thought. 

She tried forcing herself to eat something, but each thing, cereal, a granola bar, bread, yogurt, all those didn’t help and they were actually tasteless. She guzzled some water, that didn’t help the buzzing of her teeth or the dryness in her throat. 

Ignoring it, she began making the others their lunches. At least now she could label them. Well...actually she never did get the tall man’s name.  
Thinking back to him, her gums felt hot. She began massaging them with her finger absentmindedly, it bringing little relief. Though brushing them that morning she saw her canines looked sharper and longer. Though she deemed it from malnutrition, since she knew she wasn’t taking care of her diet and sleep all that well.  
“Might I inquire why you’re doing that? I believe we have toothpicks.”  
Fluttershy felt a chill run up her spine before she jolted at the baritones voice mocking her. She looked to him and rose a brow at his choice of clothing but smiled.  
“Good morning! Sleep well? I didn’t have time to make breakfast, but I did make you lunch. I don’t believe I’ve asked you what you like or if you did like the other lunches.”  
He hummed. “I don’t like them.” He spoke caulosly and crossed his arms.  
Fluttershy looked at him for a moment then gave a small grin. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I could make you’d like? If I don’t know, I could always learn. Though, it would be easier if I knew your name or what you liked.”  
She noticed he seemed startled by her reaction. To cover it up, he scoffed. 

“Oh please...though...” he petted the stubble on his chin, it beginning to be come a “beard”, as he thought. His mouth took on a mischievous smirk and he looked at her. “Make me an enriched lunch with anchovies and avocado on top, cut thinly but still in its shape. Then...” he began listing off insane things. Not even strange combinations but even how he wanted them plated. Like celery and jelly sandwiches on pumpernickel toast. 

When he seemed to be done, she covered her mouth with her fingertips and giggled, a genuine bell-like giggle. She didn’t see him tense considerably and look about to fight.  
“Well, sir, get me the ingredients for what you want and I’ll try my best. Though some of those do sound like interesting choices. Any recommendations for a lady to try?”  
She put her hands behind her back and smiled up at him. She was tall, one of the taller of her friends, but even then the top of her head came to just under his chest. She had to wonder, as he was listing things off, if he was simply getting a rise out of her. He seemed, for lack of a better word she could use, defensive, or even cautious of her.  
His odd eyes widened a fraction. Then he chuckled, the laughter not quite reaching his eyes.  
“Well, I’d recommend the-“ he put one finger up, then was interrupted by a loud banging on the door and the high pitched shrill that was Pinkie Pie, announcing her arrival.  
“FLUTTERSHY I FINALLY FOUND YOU!” 

Fluttershy straightened her back and looked towards the door, feeling the ache return. She found it odd how talking with “the tall man” seemed to make her forget about what was going on with her. 

“That’s Pinkie Pie. Um, I’m going to have to get that recipe or some of them from you later. If you won’t like this lunch, just leave it, but I do think you should try it or mix it up so you like the combination better, you know, just because I packed it, doesn’t mean it has to be eaten how it looks. So, Sir, I’m going to go now, I have school.” Before she left the kitchen, she turned, blushing. “Maybe...you can show me some of those combinations and tell me about what you do or...” she was losing her bravado the longer he didn’t respond, but she pushed, “...or what you like to do. Maybe even your name.”  
“FLUTTERSHY!” Pinkie yelled.  
Fluttershy’s blush deepened. “I should...go.”  
She headed towards the door and went out only to bump into Pinkie, who was closer to the door than she anticipated and latched on to Fluttershy, jumping up and down the moment she had a chance. 

“Pinkie...in pain.” Fluttershy gasped. Pinkie released her after a few more twirls.  
Fluttershy processed she smelled of mixed berries,but that was normal for Pinkie Pie. 

Pinkie released her as they heard a cough. Fluttershy glanced behind her, they were blocking the door, and saw Sombra. 

“Sorry, Sombra.” She saw the books, but also the duffel bag. “Are you going somewhere?”  
He sneered, but she ignored it. “School then “home” for...reasons.” He spoke the sentence like it was bile escaping through his teeth.  
She frowned. He never had went into detail about his family with her before, but they both knew she could read between the lines and from what she’d gathered, his home was strict with some secrets that were hard to get out from under.  
Sensing Sombra’s bitter feelings, she hugged him. They were around the same height. He tensed, not expecting her to hug him, the most she’d ever done was pat his back.  
“It’ll be okay. When you get back, maybe I can make you something you’ll love to cheer you up. I do hope it’s not too long though. I’ll miss you.” Hugging tighter she whispered, “it’s okay to come home if you are uncomfortable there.”  
She let go, smelling apple cinnamon as she distanced herself.  
Both Pinkie and Sombra gave her an odd look, but Sombra broke it by walking off without another word.  
“Rude. Come on, we’re gonna be late!” Pinkie grabbed her arm and they rode the mo ped to school. Pinkie was right, they were going to be late. 

“So what was that guys deal anyway? He was so rude and didn’t even tell you goodbye!” Pinkie asked as they walked to their last hour. Home EC was what they shared.  
“He wasn’t being rude Pinkie. Sombra just has a lot on his plate recently.” Fluttershy explained, feeling the flash of defense towards her older friend.  
“Hmm. Okay, whatever you say, Fluttershy. I hear we’re supposed to make a batch of something odd in class. Like from imagination! Isn’t that so cool?! Anything! We! Want!” Pinkie jumped up and down as if she were on a pogo stick. Fluttershy laughed.  
“It is.”  
She thought of her tall friend-could she call him a friend? Probably not. Well, the tall person-there we go- she met. She wanted to do something for her older friends. She could make them all something as a thank you!  
With spritely energy, Fluttershy began to think of what she could make as the teacher began explaining the lesson and Pinkie Pie was eagerly chatting away beside her. 

She ended up thinking of different things for each person in the house. First, Derpy. She loved muffins, so why not a variety of tiny muffins? Inch tall muffins! And she could make a bunch!  
As those were mixing, she made 3 varieties, Fluttershy started on cherry mousse bites smothered in chocolate for Chrysalis. She’d make a box of those.  
While they were in the fridge, she’d make...well, if Sombra was going to be gone for a bit it’d have to be something that could stay dry or in the freezer. She got it! She’d make him spicy almond crackers. They’d be easy to eat while he worked and they’d have a nice flavor so they wouldn’t be bland. As the muffins and crackers baked, she thought back to her odd...whatever he was. Thinking for what he’d like was harder since she didn’t know him that well.  
She kept replaying the previous night as well as that morning over and over. Her stomach clenched remembering the scent and she shook her head.  
An idea came to her, she could make mystery bread! She had leftovers from the muffins and crackers to use different textures and add odd flavors inside.  
Smiling to herself, Fluttershy got to work. 

She gently had all 4 gifts in an extra bag so her schoolwork wouldn’t crush them as her and Pinkie went to the front of the school. As the school bell rang her head, which had been a dull throb most the day, blared in pain, causing her to clutch at her head and halt, causing kids to bump into her.  
Immediately she snarled and glared at a few passing by but after the blaring turned to a strong throb, she got enough control to even realize what she’d done. She hoped no one would blame her.  
‘I really should call the doctor.’ She thought hazily. 

She caught up with Pinkie, who hadn’t realized she fell behind as she rambled, and they met their friends outside.  
They were in a group but stopped once Fluttershy and Pinkie arrived.  
“Hey, Fluttershy, how are you feeling?” Rainbow asked.  
Fluttershy smiled. “I’m okay. Need to head back soon though, I have some treats for Derpy and the others.”  
In honesty, she just didn’t want to worry her friends over something she couldn’t explain herself. Maybe she’d be honest about her symptoms once she went to a doctor.  
“Fluttershy, can you spare a bit to talk to us first? We have some questions. And I think you should answer. We are your friends.” Twilight said as she attached Spike’s collar.  
“Now, Twilight, maybe we should give her some time to breathe. She did just get out of the hospital after all.” Rarity butt in, but made no move to push her suggestion.  
Twilight thought.  
“I suppose, but from what I’ve read about friendship you have to do things sooner than later. So my route might be the most logical.”  
Fluttershy took a deep breath to smooth out the flash of rage in her belly, at what exactly, she couldn’t be certain. Her body was doing strange things as of late.  
“No, Twilight might be right. I was planning to explain on the day of the accident, but, yeah, that happened.”

There was some silence there after that Fluttershy wasn’t sure why it was there. Was this about something else? Biting her lip she tried easing her nerves by thinking, ‘if I get this done now and soon, I can get these back so they don’t become ruined.’ 

So with that silence still in the air, they headed towards...somewhere. Fluttershy wasn’t sure where since no one had said anything, her nerves wanting her to flee.


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb lol  
> I have to write this all on my phone and on it it seems longer (chapter wise) but it isn’t. Still working on the cover art. I want it to be perfect. 
> 
> I know it feels like the story is slow going, but I fear it loses something if it’s rushed. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s kudos my work and given it a chance.

They ended up at Applejack’s place, Applejack having gotten a call about needing help. Fluttershy thought that would’ve been reason to postpone but then she opened her mouth and asked if they could help. Applejack’s sister offered for Fluttershy to put her treats in the fridge while Big Mac took Fluttershy at her offer. 

As they all sat around barrels of apples, the scent sweet, there was a silence until from the corner of her eye, Applejack tossed an apple at her, Fluttershy catching it surprisingly well.  
Fluttershy raised her brow at her, about to open her mouth and ask “why”, but Applejack cut her off, the others looking at them as well. 

“I’ve seen Sugarcube. Ya haven’t been eatin and at least humour me with this will ya? Yer so thin as is.” 

Fluttershy heard the concern in her voice and sighed before smiling.  
“I just...haven’t been hungry is all, but, okay.”  
She expected it to taste like the rest of the food she’d eaten, except when she did take a bite, her eyes widened in surprise. 

The crunch made the buzzing stop as the sweet and sour juice ran along her tongue. The meat of the apple felt like the most decadent thing she’d had, though she chocked that up to her not being able to stomach much lately.  
As she chewed the apple seemed to quench whatever thirst or hunger she had. Her throat didn’t feel dry and her thirst vanished!  
In a matter of seconds, the apple, including its core was gone. She hadn’t even realized she kept eating it.  
Looking around, her friend’s all gave her a concerned look.  
“What the hell Fluttershy? They not feeding you...wherever you are?” Rainbow commented.  
Fluttershy stopped in her movement to grab another apple, still hungry.  
“No, there’s food. I just haven’t been feeling well. I can’t...explain it.”  
Her voice became a whisper. 

“Why can’t you explain it?” Rarity asked, she peeling and cutting an apple for herself.  
“Does it have to do with your moving?” Twilight asked as she pet Spike. 

“No. That’s...something else.” ‘Maybe.’ She thought afterward. 

“Then what is going on, Sugarcube?” Applejack put her hand on her shoulder. 

Fluttershy gulped, unsure how to bring it up. She could feel the knot forming in her throat. “My family...they, uh...passed a few months ago. That’s why I was gone for that year.”  
Her body was shaking and one look at her friend’s faces didn’t help. They all looked shocked. 

“Oh, Fluttershy...we’re sorry.” Twilight said as they all got up and hugged her, giving their condolences. Something felt off to her. The words were generic. Distant, she felt it. You could say these to anyone and they wouldn’t be any farther from truth.  
Sorry? Why were they sorry? They weren’t behind it.  
She hugged back, though she could feel that hollow feeling from a few months ago returning. 

“It’s fine. You all wouldn’t have known. Say, let’s get these back.” She forced the hug away and pointed to the apples, wanting to not say more on the matter. 

Pinkie looked like she wanted to say something, but seemed to decide against it, which Fluttershy realized, she was grateful for. 

Applejack let Fluttershy take a good amount of apples home with her. Her friends stressed that they all wanted to see and visit where she was now, since Pinkie had been the only one to see so far and to everyone’s surprise, Pinkie hadn’t said much about it.  
Why she didn’t was a question even Fluttershy would’ve wanted to know. 

It was a couple blocks from Derpy’s when her symptoms acted up again. Stopping to take out an apple, she also made sure the treats were safe.  
As she walked through the door, biting the apple, it didn’t help, unlike it had earlier that day. It soothed it, but her teeth hurt suddenly, like they were being pulled. She ran to the mirror in the hall and lifted her lips to reveal her gums. They were red and puffy and her canines her longer than they were that morning. Her head throbbed again as her teeth did, the pain making her mouth water. Her saliva was different as well as it pooled in her closed mouth. It was bitter, almost sour. She ran to the kitchen and spit, her eyes widening at the swirling color thinly spiraled with her saliva. The weight on her reminded her of the treats. She tried to process it as she put the food away.  
She ran her tongue along her teeth, as it brushed the canines, the teeth tingled and she tasted more of the bitter spit.  
Trying to figure it out, her eye caught the apple that had the bite taken out.  
She didn’t even hear Angel come in, awaiting his dinner, as she took a bite, the tingling subsiding faintly as the sharp teeth sunk in, it almost felt comforting. 

She bit the chunk out as she was startled by the door slamming.  
“Dammit, damn, damn, damn fucking it.” The tall man stormed in as he held one hand with the other, rushing to the sink. 

Pain spread from her nose across her cheeks, like if she’d suddenly stepped into icy wind.  
A scent was radiating off The Tall Man, the scent like one of her mom’s batches of fruit jam cookies. Warm and sweet. Her mouth watered at the scent, her canines pulsing in time with her heart beat. She felt the tips of them gently touch her bottom lip. Whatever that scent was, she wanted it.  
Her body ached. She saw him turn the faucet on, a bloody print staining the steel.  
It felt like cotton in her mouth. Forgetting her dilemma, upon seeing that the other hand was still bleeding awfully bad, almost streaming off his palm, she went over and took his wrist, only to realize with a sudden icy horror, the scent was his blood.  
Gulping silently, she shoved it under, almost a feeling of regret at seeing the blood pool down the drain.  
“We-we should get bandages for that. It looks pretty bad. Just leave it running under water, okay? I’ll be back.” She let go, ignoring his spluttering as she made the faucet more of a gentle stream.  
She forced herself to focus on getting him patched up, putting her thoughts in the back of her head.  
She retrieved her needle and thread she’d usually use on injured animals. From what she did glance at the wound, it was deep. 

‘What would he have done if I just lapped up the blood?’ She jolted at the sudden thought. She still wanted it. The scent was delectable and like the apple earlier that day, she craved it. Taking a deep breath and gulping, she headed back to the kitchen with the supplies. 

If she were honest with herself, she’d say she was terrified at these thoughts. At her inability to eat anything, or drink. At her body’s sudden change. She was actually, physically, fine as far as her accident goes. It was all this change. Now her canines were abnormally long and her saliva produced...she wasn’t sure what the bitter stuff was. 

Shaking away her thoughts, she saw, even though his brows were furrowed, he had listened. She couldn’t help but smile, ignoring the feeling of her canines pressing against her lip.  
“You listened. Thank you. Here, I have some needle and thread to stitch it. May I see?” She held out her hand, trying to make sure no one could see her teeth. 

He raised a brow but hesitantly did.  
“You sure do butt into things a lot don’t you? For being shy you’re very nosy. I wonder. Do you try and help others genuinely or is there ulterior motives behind that sweet smile?” 

She was going to ignore him at first, but his question threw her. She ignored him, but hummed to show she acknowledged him, as she focused on stitching his palm, the gash deep into the flesh, even as she tried to work swiftly, blood rose to the surface.  
Trying not to breathe in too much, she realized, yes it actually was his blood making that smell.  
She wasn’t sure ‘why’ though. She’s witnessed the scent of blood many times. It usually made her nose cringe and nauseous to her stomach.  
She gritted her back teeth to keep the impulse in check.  
She could vaguely hear him chatter on and on about how she must be hiding things or not truly as sweet and innocent as she puts on.  
Even as her hands shook as she wrapped his hand with gauze and bandages, she couldn’t bring him harm.  
She took a deep breath, looking at him, she saw a look of expecting from him.  
She decided to change the subject.  
“Did you enjoy your lunch?”  
She smiled small.  
He looked at her as if she’d slapped him.  
“You aren’t putting this on me to avoid my questions. Ladies first.” He smugly smirked.  
She raised her brow, but decided to look him in the eye, taking this seriously. At least, that’s what it seemed to her verses his light mocking tone he used.  
“Oh, I couldn’t possibly. Age before beauty, Sir.” 

To her surprise, he started to laugh. Holding his belly and laughing.  
She tilted her head and blushed. She didn’t expect that reaction.  
He got up as his laughter died down to deep chuckles that sent Fluttershy’s hair on the back of her neck crazy, a chill running down her spine. 

“Touché, my dear.” He smiled at her, laughter still in his eyes. “Discord.”

She tilted her head. “I’m sorry?” 

With his good hand, he put some of her hair behind her ear, her face pink by now, she didn’t break eye contact.  
“Discord. It’s my name.” 

He broke eye contact first and waved, going upstairs, leaving Fluttershy on one of the stools they were using, blinking.  
Angel tapped his foot, screaming as he finally got her attention.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Angel. I’ll feed you now.” 

As she prepared his food and gave it to him, she chopped up an apple for herself, not wanting that ache to return soon.  
“He never waited for my response. Hmm...Discord. Dis-cord. Hehe.”  
She blushed as she nibbled, the apple doing little more than take the edge off her hunger, as she thought of her house-mate. She couldn’t get a grasp on how she should act. Maybe herself? Like usual. 

She gazed out the window, sleep evading her again as she brushed her pink hair. She let her mind wander, trying to process all she’d learned. She smiled lightly as one thought came to mind,  
‘I never did get those recipes.’


	5. First Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on cover art LOL. I want it perfect. Will work on next chapter soon but work has me working something knew.

_She was being hunted. She ran as her lungs burned from the winter air.  
She could see it, the blood staining her hands as tears froze against her cheeks. Her body was littered with scrapes, gashes, bruises and dried blood and dirt.  
“C’mere Lil’ Doll.” One hunter crooned._

_She covered her mouth to stifle her whimpers. She couldn’t feel her feet as they burrowed deeper under the wet dirt, leaves and small twigs that littered the ground.  
Her eyes searched frantically for a hole or anywhere small enough for her to squeeze into.  
The woods were silent. They were close. Gathering her strength, she fought the fear inside her and went to listen carefully for footsteps. She didn’t hear any. She didn’t hear anything, even the ground dwelling beasts stayed still. Her lungs still burned as she forced herself not to breathe.  
She almost screamed upon hearing the frightened squawking of a bird, then a gunshot. It was close, but far enough, she hoped, where she could get a bit farther._

_Moonlight light through the trees as she glimpsed a large enough crevice just a few feet away. She gulped. Maybe..._

_She went to bolt for it, except the breath left her when she felt a hand grasp her long hair and yank, a sadistic chuckle leaving as their friend appeared in front of her.  
“Thought you could run, huh, Doll?” They chuckled.  
Her heart sank as she thrashed, trying to fight them both holding her down to tie her up. She didn’t bother screaming, there wouldn’t be anyone to hear it.  
One hauled her like she were a boar they hunted and began to trek back as they chatted along. Her hair fell into her face as the cold seeped into her body. Fresh hot tears left her eyes as she scowled.  
Her teal eyes hardened like the shine of jewels.  
‘I will escape again.’_

Fluttershy lifted her head so fast she got whiplash. She looked around, but upon seeing where she was she relaxed. She felt Angel come up onto the desk and rub his face against her cheek. She saw her homework scattered hazardously over her desk. She must’ve nodded off doing homework.  
Checking the calendar she saw it was Sunday. She’d be in charge of dinner, Derpy having to work later.

Her friend’s had been texting her most of the day and trying to check on her and also get the address of where she was living. The day prior was spent mostly out in the shelters and away from Discord and her friends.

She liked Discord and she loved her friends, but...well, Discord apparently made her impulsive and she still needed time to process what was happening to her. Her friends, they’ve been pushy and she was still adjusting to her new environment.

As a snack she nibbled on a grapefruit. Fruit seemed to be losing its power the more she ate it.  
So, she had tested a theory. She had very little, if any fruit the day prior, then tried fruit that morning to quench the unbearable ache.  
It helped. Kind of.  
The time between fruit and the teeth tingling ache was slimming between each batch. In a small notebook she wrote it down. Normally she’d just go with a feeling, but with spending time with Twilight and of course the knowledge her body was acting against her, she thought it’d be a good idea.

Later that afternoon she was making garlic beef roast with root veggies. The roast had already been cooking about 10 hours and filled the kitchen with a delicious smell. It was simple and it would help her get to know what the housemates liked. Plus, if there’s any leftovers, she could make other dinners with it. She giggled to herself as she chopped the carrot and potatoes and sprigging the herbs.  
Angel was near the table resting when Fluttershy was hit with the scent from a few days ago and the sound of the front door closing.  
‘Discord’s home.’ She felt her canines throb almost painfully and she wolfed down the rest of the fruit, only for it to taste like rotten mush, her nose crinkled and she spat it out, almost gagging on it. She tried washing it out with water violently.  
She ground her back teeth, hoping he didn’t come in.  
Sighing, she went back to cooking.

She hummed a little tune, still feeling her teeth throb but it lessened somewhat as the scent of dinner overpowered the lingering scent of Discord.

The front door opened again and this time she heard a voice.  
“Oh, man, what smells delicious? Just what I need after a long week.”  
Poking their head in was Chrysalis, dressed in her usual formal outfit and had set her make up luggage beside the entryway. “You’re cooking today, O.T.W? Alright. I’m guessing Derpy has work?”

Fluttershy nodded. “Yes. I hope you’re hungry, I’m about to make the gravy. Say, do you know when Sombra will be back? Oh, that reminds me!” She hurried over to the fridge. “I’d been so busy yesterday I forgot. Here.” She handed Chrysalis the box of cherry mousse bites.  
Chrysalis opened them and her eyes widened.  
“For me? Why?”  
“It was a project in class. I couldn’t pick just one thing, so, as a thank you I made all of you something that I thought you’d like. You got chocolate covered cherry mousse and I made Sombra some spicy almond crackers so it’s healthy, flavorful, and he can munch while working. I also made Derpy mini muffins! I gave those to her Friday. She loved them, haha. I also made Discord mystery bread! It’s like roulette mochi from Japan but slightly different since I didn’t want to waste ingredients. I’m...rambling huh?” Fluttershy rubbed the back of her neck now a little embarrassed at her eyes scored outburst.

Chrysalis laughed. “That’s perfectly fine. Now, I’m hungry. What’s for supper?”

Fluttershy grinned. “Roast. And Sombra?”

Chrysalis seemed to remember. “He’s probably already putting his things up. That’s why I was back so late. I had picked him up.”

“Is he doing alright? He didn’t even poke his head in.” Fluttershy went to the stove, checking on the gravy to stop herself from intruding on a tired Sombra.

Chrysalis shrugged. “He was extremely exhausted so he went upstairs.”

Fluttershy thought. “I’ll bring him his dinner then. When everyone’s happy, I’ll try to have us eat together. You’re probably tired too. I can start you a bath. My friend Rarity gave me some bath salts that I never use I could give you.”

Fluttershy didn’t expect Chrysalis to pat her head. “I’d like that. Let me know when it’s ready. Both the bath and dinner. I have some clients to contact for appointments and locations, so I’ll be in my room.”

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Chrysalis left along with her treat and luggage. She still smelt Chrysalis’ citrus scent but it wasn’t as strong as whatever scent Discord seemed to have when he got close. She felt that heavy emptiness return as she divided up dinner.

She missed Sunday dinners.

She took a deep breath and dug the inside of her wrist against her forehead.  
When was her last Sunday...din...ner...

“Alright, Lil Doll. Your pick.”  
Fluttershy’s body went ridged as the voice of one of Them entered her mind. She shuddered, putting her face in her hands and taking shuddering breaths, there right by the stove. Luckily the gravy was just thickening, though that was the last thought in her mind.  
Her chest clenched. She felt cold despite the heat of the kitchen.

Memories replayed over and over. She hyperventilated. Upon feeling a hand on her shoulder she screamed, one she had let out multiple times but months ago. A hand went over to stifle it, only to have her squirm and then bite into the palm, her senses haywire.

“It’s alright, my dear. Fluttershy, whatever is harming you isn’t here. Open your eyes. Fluttershy.”  
She blinked rapidly at the deep but soft voice, his scent like a calming blanket, why, she couldn’t begin to know.  
She let go, seeing it was his bad hand she bit.  
“Dis...cord?” Her voice was soft. Softer than usual.  
“Yes. Perhaps you should go lay down.”

She didn’t move, but she did try to gather herself. She tasted the little bit of blood upon her teeth and wanted more. The more she calmed , the more she craved his presence.  
“I, uh, can’t. I have to bring Chrysalis and Sombra dinner and...Chrysalis’ bath. I guess you could...get yours now.” She felt like she was talking as she thought.

She looked at him with hooded eyes, suddenly tired, but too frightened to sleep.

He let out a groan that turned into a sigh.  
“You bite like a dog you know that right?” He looked at his wound, seeing puncture wounds. “Uh...what?”

She looked to his palm and saw blood trailing out and over the bandages. Her mind still dazed, she licked the blood. She didn’t like the texture of the bandages, but the blood was sweet and tangy, the scent overpowering.  
She saw his eyes widen as he yanked his hand away.  
She was half tempted to whine and pull it back, but her mind began to clear. She could still taste it on her tongue.  
She began to process what she’d done. Her own eyes widened in terror and she covered her mouth, tasting that bitter taste on her canines.  
She clumsily attempted to stand, her legs wobbling. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm and process. Her legs had fallen asleep and one gave out, Discord catching her waist so she didn’t hurt herself.  
“Please, my Dear. Go rest. We can freak out about what just occurred later.”

She looked to his eyes, “Why?”, her voice quivered.  
He raised a brow. “What part?”  
She went to answer, her body feeling both warm but queasy. She wanted more, finally figuring out with horror what her hunger would be quenched by, but was also terrified of it. She didn’t want to do it. She wasn’t even sure how she became this-this-THING.

There was a loud knock on the door and a few familiar voices rang out.  
“Fluttershy! I brought Rainbow and Rarity too!”  
Her body went cold. ‘Why would they show up unannounced?’  
She went to move to answer, she had some control again, but Discird put his large un injured hand against her sturnum to push her back.  
“I’ll tell them you aren’t here.” He went to move, but she grasped his hand.  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll tell them it’s late.”  
She smiled, though they both know it was forced.  
He raised a brow and flicked her nose, not saying anything as he grabbed his plate along with Sombra’s and Chrysalis’ and walked away, his posture seeming irritated.  
In that moment she wanted to find out why as opposed to answering the door, but she tried taking some steps, her mind clearing more with Discord away.  
Her body felt weaker, maybe she should’ve asked him to help. No. He had helped her plenty.  
Walking out of the kitchen, she tried using the wall as a stable surface, but even then, she stumbled.  
Her heart rate was erratic.  
“A-Angel. Angel!” She tried getting back up, but her body wouldn’t move. Angel quickly came bounding to her.  
“Get Discord. Please. I-I can’t.” His name was the first on her head so she hoped that didn’t seem odd. Her teeth throbbed painfully and she felt a burning on her back. Everything felt in slow motion.  
Angel ran up the stairs, faster than she’d ever seen.  
She couldn’t leave her friends at the door though, so, she tried moving. The burning on her back began to turn to an ache. A deep ache in her shoulder blades. She leaned heavily on the door and pried it open a bit as she heard footsteps going downstairs.  
“Yes, girls? Why didn’t you tell me you were stopping by?” She tried keeping the labored breathing in check.  
Rarity and Rainbow looked to each other, as if Fluttershy was the one not making sense.  
“Didn’t you get our texts? We said we would be on our way.”  
Rainbow said.  
“Are you alright, Fluttershy darling?” Rarity asked, concern on her brow.  
“Um, I’m just tired. I just made dinner and was about to rest.”  
The wind blew and Fluttershy caught their scents.  
“Wow, Flutters, how’d you make your eyes do that?” Pinkie butt in.  
Fluttershy furrowed her brow. Their voices were garbled but she could smell them plain as daylight. It wasn’t as enticing as Discord’s scent or citrus as Chrysalis, but she at least wanted to test.

A hand slammed on the door above her, startling her. She looked up and saw the large hand lead to the man whom just helped her.  
“Sorry, girls, it’s past our landlord’s curfew so no friends. She’ll have to see you at school tomorrow. Bye bye.”  
Discord slammed the door much to Fluttershy’s horror. She heard her friends whisper and sound upset, before their footsteps faded. She looked to the man.

“Discord! Don’t be rude!”  
She was furious, or at least, tried to be, but she was grateful. Something similar to with him was happening around her friends and she couldn’t explain what it was. He took his bandage off without saying anything and shoved his hand in her face.  
Things became both slow and aware as she saw him prick his nail to reopen the puncture wounds and she heard him hum.  
Her teeth throbbed and she could feel her canines prick her lip.  
“Just as I theorized. Tell me, when did you become a vampire?”  
She shook her head at his question.  
“I’m sorry, what?” She straightened her back only for pain to shoot up her spine and to the base of her skull.  
“Not talking? I’ll prove it.” He took out a pocket knife he had in his pocket and sliced the side of his neck.

Fluttershy panicked and went to put her hand over it.  
“DISCORD!” She was about to reprimand him but he pulled her head where the tip of her nose got his blood on it. She hadn’t meant to, but she breathed in. She gasped at the scent, only for him to pull her head so her mouth was up against his neck and her tongue brushed against the wound, getting that sweet taste of his blood on her tongue again except this time she could feel his pulse underneath and it wasn’t covered by bandages. Feeling his skin underneath her teeth she couldn’t help but clamp her mouth down, her teeth thrumming in satisfaction from the flesh and blood running through them. By instinct she began to suck on his neck eagerly, her mouth filling with his hot blood.  
She knew it was all over her mouth and chin. But her mind fuzzed out. Fighting to not gorge herself, she let go, her fangs shrinking just enough to hide behind her lip. She was unaware of the magic that had surged and stirred within Discord’s blood as her vampire venom leaked into his veins.  
Discord used his shirt to wipe off the remaining blood from his neck.  
“So... that’s what it feels like.” He was breathless but tried joking about it.  
All he got in turn was red eyes turning back to teal as she tried wiping the blood from her mouth, her brain processing.

She looked at him, alarmed, as tears welled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. I


	6. Complicated Knowledge

The clocks tik toked for awhile as Fluttershy processed.   
She just drank blood.   
She.  
Drank.  
Blood.  
And she loved it. Her teeth stopped aching, the warmth that came from her belly from being full was Heaven compared to the emptiness before. Her body felt warm and she saw her skin turning back to her pinkish pale. 

“Fluttershy?” Discord reached out to her and she flinched, but he cupped her face, seeming to examine her. With one hand, he opened her mouth to poke at her teeth, making her whine, the bright bitter liquid dripping into his finger and her tongue. She crinkled her nose.   
“Dihchrd pheese.” She tried saying. She gripped his hand, finding both comfort and unease. She didn’t like her mouth being pried around with but the feel of his hand under hers brought some relief that he wasn’t upset.   
She pulled her face away, she saw he was still bleeding.   
Guilt churned in her gut and she ran up the stairs. She could hear him on her tail, why he was following, she could only think was he wanted to pry more.   
Once up the stairs she bumped into someone.   
“Oof. What’s going on, OTW?” Chrysalis grasped her shoulder and stopped still at seeing the blood on her mouth.   
Then she looked behind her and saw the blood on Discord’s neck.   
“What the fuck is going on, Discord?”   
Her voice was low.   
“I simply tested a theory. She’s a vampire, hence the blood.”   
Chrysalis stayed silent but her eyes went dark. “You best be lying you psychotic mutant.”   
Discord rolled his eyes and used his advantage behind Fluttershy to reach out and pry Fluttershy’s mouth open to reveal her fangs, his blood still smeared on her gums and teeth.   
Fluttershy put her hands on his to pry them from her mouth.   
Chrysalis stayed silent for a beat. She grabbed Fluttershy and lead her away.   
“Bath.” Was the only thing she said. 

Fluttershy could only assume Chrysalis was processing things, just as Fluttershy was. She didn’t expect Chrysalis to make them bathe together.   
She was initially surprised so she forgot about the fact she drank blood.  
But she let her mind wander as Chrysalis decided to wash her hair as she tried scrubbing the blood off her face. Fluttershy’s face scrunched as a fresh bout of tears escaped.   
“What part of this is making you cry?” Chrysalis’ voice was soft, sisterly.   
Fluttershy shook her head. “I didn’t mean to drink it. I’m...I’m so confused! I don’t know how it happened! No one has bitten me. I never drank anything questionable. I don’t know...” Fluttershy covered her face and Chrysalis let her cry. 

No one but Fluttershy knew she wasn’t just crying because of the vampire revelation, but because she lost her family and had to lose her home in a matter of months. Then, not to burden anyone, had to act as if she was adjusting fine.   
She trembled and bawled, using her hands to stifle her voice.   
She was weak. She knew. 

“Don’t fret too bad, Hun. We’ll figure it all out. Worse comes to worse you drink from Discord while we figure out what you are. Or...what we can figure out about it all.” 

Fluttershy laughed at her tone. “I feel so bad. My mind just...fogged and it tasted so good. I’m stuck between wanting it again and horrified I did it. It...would explain why I can’t stomach anything now.” 

Chrysalis hummed. “We’ll have a meeting with him and Sombra. We’ll figure it out. You might become a bit of a guinea pig.” 

Fluttershy turned and gave a concerned look. “What? B-but.” 

Chrysalis raised a brow. “No buts. You wouldn’t want to snap on your friends right? What if you did and killed them? Or got so hungry you drained them?” 

Fluttershy fell silent. Chrysalis had a point. She’d still have to apologize to Discord, but, this was all still a lot to her.   
They finished bathing and Fluttershy was grateful she didn’t say anything about her scars.   
“Okay. Since I know Discord won’t drop it for tonight, we’ll go to Sombra’s room then I’ll get the bastard.”   
Fluttershy simply followed.   
So she was a vampire. How? Answer, unknown.  
She knew there were more questions than just the blood drinking that needed answers. Like what did fantasy get right and wrong about Vampirism?   
If she went into sunlight now, would she die? She could for the last week or so, so maybe not.   
How long could she push herself before she’d need blood again?

With one good threat from Chrysalis, Sombra allowed them in. Fluttershy smiled, seeing he was nibbling on the crackers.   
“Okay, she’s gonna stay in here while I grab the mutant.” Chrysalis said as she left, leaving Fluttershy sitting on Sombra’s bed as he sat at his desk.   
“Why’re you all holding a meeting?”   
Sombra asked, finally breaking the silence.   
Fluttershy squirmed. “Something happened and Chrysalis deemed it couldn’t wait.”   
Sombra pinched his nose. “Oh, for fucks sake.”   
Fluttershy could only shrug. She wasn’t sure if Chrysalis wanted her saying what it was exactly. She also wasn’t sure how to explain it if she were honest. 

A bit after both the older adults returned, Discord had a red mark on his cheek and a bandage on his neck.   
Chrysalis sat by Fluttershy. “Okay, Fluttershy has somehow turned into a vampire. Discord tested it without her consent and it resulted in her feeding off him. She apparently didn’t know, so really, all the information we know, is that she’s a vampire, she drinks blood and only that-“  
“Fruit helps, but only temporarily.” Fluttershy cut her off.  
“Okay. Good to know. See, this is what we have to do. Anyway, so fruit and blood is all she can have. We might have to test some theories or fact check against novels. Or so Discord recommended.” 

Fluttershy looked over to him but he seemed to avoid her gaze. Had she upset him? She wouldn’t blame him.   
So, she dropped her head, guilt rolling in her now warm belly like a stone. 

Throughout their little “meeting”, the other three came to the conclusion that if Discord wasn’t near, or if fruit was losing its effects, Fluttershy would go to either of them. It took well over an hour just to convince Fluttershy that it was fine as long as she didn’t drain them. Though she didn’t like the idea, she agreed, mostly so they’d drop it.  
Discord and Sombra seemed interested in bombarding her with questions after they concluded the rest they’d need to learn was trial and error to come but Chrysalis deemed it well past bed time. 

Fluttershy walked slowly back, still thinking on what she’d learned and trying to give reason to the feelings of guilt and gratefulness warring inside.   
Before she made it to her door, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.   
Turning, she saw it was Discord. He looked awkwardly around. 

She smiled. “Would you like to come in to my room? I,uh, have something I’d like to say.” She put her hair behind her ear. 

Discord seemed to relax a bit, but not by much. “If you insist, my dear.” 

He stood near the door as she walked in before him.   
She turned, suddenly nervous. “I just wanted to apologize for drinking your blood. So suddenly too. I understand if you would be upset.” 

He looked at her as if she grew three heads. “My dear, it’s I who should be apologizing! I decided to force it knowing you were suffering. I...from what I know of you, you’re a sweet person. Forcing you into that wasn’t...”

She got close, which seemed to startle him. She grasped his hands in hers, her hands still much smaller than his own.   
“Thank you, Discord.” She smiled wide, a blush on her cheeks as her fangs glistened in the light of her room. 

He huffed. “You shouldn’t be thanking your antagonist, dear. Others will walk all over you.” 

She got closer, causing him to back away.   
“I’m sure you won’t let that happen, right?”   
Discord snorted. “Why should I NOT let that happen?”   
She still smiled. “You may not want to ever admit it, but you like me, at least a little, right?” 

He spluttered, a blush lighting his cheeks, which in turn made her giggle.   
“I do not! Why would you-“   
His voice got stuck as she gently touched his bandaged neck.   
She didn’t expect him to make a pained face and chuckled lightly.   
“You’re a fool.”   
He brushed his knuckles against her cheek before leaving her room. 

It was so sudden and the moment felt...like something...important, she stood there, wondering who exactly he was calling a fool.


	7. Trial One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note for scientific inaccuracies and whatnot.

Try as she did, she couldn’t sleep that night. She never wanted her friends to know about this. She sighed. They’d accept her, but she knew they’d be wary. 

When she went into the kitchen to prep lunches the next morning, she felt...happy. Nervous and feeling as if all of this couldn’t be real, but, happy she had some people to be with her so she wasn’t as alone.  
She made their lunches, even some foods that help with blood replenishment for Discord.   
Oddly enough, as she went to put the lunches away after feeding Angel, her school bag and things on a stool, she noticed a colored thermos. Curious, she saw a sticky note on it with her name.   
Looking, her eyes welled but she laughed seeing it wasn’t one sticky note, but a few stacked on top of each other. She began reading.

‘Fluttershy,   
I know it isn’t much and please don’t fret when you see me with bandages later. This is scientific. I’d like to see if this works or if you’d need it from the source. Please let us know the results. Have a good day. Call if you need me. You know that.   
PS. The note idea was Discord’s. He thought it’d make you laugh.  
-Sombra’

Fluttershy smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. Though she frowned after. She opened the thermos and inside was a thick dark liquid. Not a lot, there was more room than there was liquid. She sniffed it and the scent of lemon was strong. She took a sip. It was blood! She would have to have a word with Sombra. She hoped he didn’t hurt himself badly trying to drain blood. She wasn’t even sure how he did. She’d have to ask. 

So, packing her things and leaving Angel some snacks for through the day, she remembered the thermos. She didn’t like the idea, not one bit. But...if they were going to do it, she wasn’t one to waste hard work. She hid the thermos at the bottom of her backpack. 

It was sunny, a bit warm. When she walked out, the sun felt warmer, but she wasn’t burning. It felt too bright, like a summertime sun as opposed to spring.   
She hoped it would stay this way and the symptoms not become worse with time. She could feel it, she wasn’t complete yet. 

She stopped halfway to school to jot down her notes about the sun and temperature, realizing it’d be smart to do her own notes so she wouldn’t get flustered later on when they asked. 

School was filled with overlapping scents. They were stronger now than during the week prior. She noted that. It was also concerning to her. Pushing through the school crowd to get to her locker and her friends was a new experience. Simply because before, she just had to push through them or stay out of the way. But now, there was the addition of her being able to smell their blood.   
Her teeth were already beginning to lengthen. It seemed there wasn’t much of a time frame between. That, or it was the amount of people. She inwardly groaned. She’d have to test it. Another thing to have to jot down once she got to class. 

She joined her friends at lunch, her thermos in her lap. She was hungry, being able to smell everyone, their scents both enticing and some others not as much. It’s like only being able to eat bread while you worked in a bakery, but the bakery was for customers only so you couldn’t eat anything. And you were a cat. 

Everything was going smooth, until Rainbow broke the content air.   
“Okay, are we not going to bring up what happened, you two?” She pointed to Rarity and Pinkie. Applejack and Twilight gave them confused looks. 

Pinkie shrugged and Rarity cleared her throat. “I figured he was a rude relative. It’s also understandable if some landlords are grumps and have rules. Especially if they live in one place.” 

Rainbow face palmed. “I think if Fluttershy had relatives, she would’ve told us.”   
Applejack snarked back. “Well, her family was dead and we just found that out.”   
There was a silence. 

“That was uncool, AJ.” Pinkie said. Applejack looked guilty. “Sorry, Fluttershy.”   
The whole time, Fluttershy had been gripping the thermos tightly. She was enjoying getting used to the day and enjoying some mundane nothing that was a normality for her. One she was losing her grip on.   
She smiled gently at Applejack. “It’s...okay. I knew you didn’t mean any harm. No, he’s not a relative. I don’t have...any more. Rainbow knows I don’t.” 

“See? I doubt she’d have a weird looking freak like that as a relative.” Rarity said. 

Fluttershy went to defend her new friend, but Rainbow beat her to it. “Yeah, can’t be real. Might be one of those who modify their looks.” She snorted.   
“What are y’all talking about?” Applejack asked.   
“Oh! Well, I went to introduce Rarity and Rainbow to where Fluttershy lived, since they had some questions about class and assignments. But then after a bit, this huge tall guy with a mohawk and weird teeth pretty much slammed the door on us!” Pinkie shot up, finally speaking after she’d eaten.   
“You guys just must’ve woken him up or something. Teens always like their sleep.”   
Twilight said offhand. 

“But he was an adult. Maybe a young adult, but an adult nonetheless. Wait, that means...” Rarity paused, seeming to put something together. “You live in a large mansion, one building, with strangers? Darling, you could move in with Sweetie and I. Maybe. I mean, since you don’t have relatives.”  
“Or me and the Cakes!” Pinkie said excitedly.   
“Sorry, Sugarcube, my place is full as is.”  
Applejack scratched her head.   
“I live with my brother and his wife, who by the way is pregnant, so it might be a no go here. Sorry.” Twilight said, looking apologetic.  
“I could convince my parents, I’m sure. I mean, Scoot lives with us too. It’d probably be safer.” Rainbow added, rubbing Fluttershy’s back. 

Even if she’d told them initially, soon after, she still wouldn’t have lived with her friends. She wouldn’t feel right imposing herself, her problems, adding another person to their families dynamics. She loved them, it was different living with your friend verses spending days with them.   
Her nails dug into the thermos but she still smiled.   
“That reminds me, I have to tell Dean Celestia of my changes.” She stood, still gripping the thermos like a lifeline. “I do appreciate the offers though, girls. You see, Ms. Hooves was a friend of the family and she offered. I don’t want to waste her hospitality by making her think I’m not grateful. And...it’s a big place. There’s not many people there.” She thought, chewing her lip without revealing her teeth. “Maybe I could ask if I can have a sleepover this weekend? Then you all can see the place and I can see if my housemates will be home too! Then you all can see what wonderful people they are!”   
She had to fight grinning wide at her idea. It was perfect, she thought. 

“Alright. We’re in. We’ll see if it’s okay with our folks too.” Rainbow said, giving the okay sign.   
The other nodded as the bell wrung. 

Walking to the Dean’s office, she peaked inside the thermos to take a sip but spit it back out. The texture was off. Taking a stop in one of the bathrooms, she saw it was all separate and not normal. The taste was stale and it felt...rotten, for a better word. It was fine earlier.   
‘So it doesn’t last long. Or at least in a thermos. I’m sorry, Sombra. I wasn’t able to drink it in time.’   
She’d have to make an iron rich dinner for him and Sombra for a few nights. Especially since the blood was wasted. She poured it down the toilet. She was looking forward to it too. 

Her talk with Dean Celestia went well, though her and Ass. Dean Luna were concerned. She assured them she was fine and now they had her current address and Derpy’s number if they needed anything. 

When she arrived back, Chrysalis, Sombra and Discord were all reading vampire novels. Most fiction and some more of documentaries or things like that trying to prove the existence of Vampires. 

She quietly snuck into the kitchen and cleaned the thermos and found some snacks to bring them. She’d get their drinks once they told her what they wanted.   
“Here. You know, none of you have to do this.” She set the treats down and all of them grabbed some. “Want any drinks?” 

“Panty dropper. It’s rum, pineapple, and soda water.” Chrysalis said.   
“Whatever soda is in the fridge.” Sombra said without looking up.   
“Chocolate milk, dear.” Discord said while chewing on a red and white striped straw.

Fluttershy nodded, going to get them. She’d made alcoholic drink on occasion for her parents or parents friends, so she knew what to do.   
They all enjoyed their drinks. She looked to where she could sit. She could do her own homework, well, schoolwork, and fill them in.   
Discord scooted over on the couch and she took it as her sign, since he glanced up at her.   
She grinned ear to ear and sat with some fruit juice, wanting to be a part of it all. 

“When will Derpy be back?” She asked.   
“In about an hour. We can wrap it up by then. Or lie.” Chrysalis retorted, sipping on hers, humming at the flavor.   
“Okay. I learned some things today.” She purposely glanced at Sombra, seeing a bandage on his neck and wrists. Through both were small.   
Each of them looked to her.   
“Well, the sun feels warmer, but no burning. I’m not sure if it’s a time lapse or because of how many people were in school, but my teeth elongated a bit as I took in their scents. Sombra, I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to drink it all before it went bad. My friends distracted me during lunch and I can’t really drink it during class.” Her voice filled with regret. 

He waved her off. “I told you it was scientific. I snatched a phlebotomist kit from my college lab so it wasn’t that painful. But we can cross off taking a “home lunch” as an option.” He opened a notebook labeled Fluttershy, which she noticed looked worn, and wrote. 

“Well, maybe. It lasted at least for a few hours. Maybe we just need to find out how doctors and medical staff preserve blood. At least this way, I wouldn’t feel as guilty.”   
Fluttershy looked from between her hair. 

Sombra hummed, acknowledging her opinion.   
They bounced ideas on and off, adding branches to the facts Fluttershy gave them.   
They were so wrapped up, Fluttershy scarcely noticed Discord place his legs on her lap, her arms resting on his shins. Truly, once she did notice, she realized she shouldn’t be so comfortable with a man she just met. Sombra, maybe, Chrysalis as well, but not Discord. 

When Derpy got home, none of them moved but said they we assisting Fluttershy with a school project. Derpy couldn’t have looked happier that they were all together, like she was happy for something none of them were privy to. 

When Fluttershy asked about the weekend, Derpy was on board, wanting to meet Fluttershy’s friends. Chrysalis only said if she was home she’d say hello, wanting to get a radar on her friend’s friends. Sombra simply said he would most likely stay in his room.   
Discord said he’d probably stay out. This upset Fluttershy though she didn’t let it show. She’d ask Discord why or even ask it as a favor. She wanted her friends to see they were wrong about her housemates! 

As she readied for bed, Fluttershy let her friends know it was okay on her end. She’d worry about the Vampire part after. Maybe she could use fruit or drink from them before her friends arrived. She could only hope she learned more about her Vampiric nature before the weekend.


	8. Sleepover Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has triggers for PTSD in flashback form. Feel it should be warned.
> 
> Also, sorry it took forever. Had work and busy with Xmas.

The most Fluttershy was able to find out during the week was she did have some sensitivity to the sun, it felt hotter and she had to feed every few days, depending on her exertion and the amount she drank. Her back also began to throb and burn. She stretched, but to no avail. When she showed Chrysalis, not having wanted to go to a doctor, she told Fluttershy it looked like a strange sunburn and her muscles were stiff.  
As it became further into the week, Fluttershy’s nerves were getting to her. She had bitten both Chrysalis and Sombra sometime during the week but as Friday neared, her hunger spiked with neither of them there. One bite of a chopped fruit proved her theory right, she was beyond fruit sustainability.

Her room was picked up and prepared for her friends who’d be over a little after dinner time.  
Derpy prepared dinner, also making sure to stock up on snacks during the week. Chrysalis and Sombra would be home soon, as she hadn’t heard from Discord in a few days, Derpy saying he hadn’t been home. She didn’t have his number either so she had no way of checking on him. Her fangs pulsed and grew. She needed blood before her friends got there.

“Let’s get you a snack, Angel.” She smiled.

Angel followed as they made their way towards the kitchen.

When Chrysalis and Sombra arrived, Fluttershy had thought about asking them for blood, but neither of them smelled appetizing and though her fangs hurt and were long, there was none of the “need” to feed from them. She told Sombra as Chrysalis took a shower.  
He put a hand to his chin.  
“Maybe like how cravings work, you want a specific blood? I wonder if there’s a reason for the craving or if your taste just likes to “shake it up” for lack of a better word.”

Fluttershy hummed. “Maybe.” ‘Could be stress?’ She couldn’t even test if Sombra was right since Discord wasn’t there and his blood was the only other she’d had.

Worry nagged at her as it was close for her friends arrival and Discord wasn’t home. She wanted them to meet him formally and since she hadn’t seen him in days she was worried if he was alright.  
She hadn’t told them and maybe it was normal for him to leave for days, but she began to notice his scent fading around the house. She hadn’t realized how much of a comfort his scent had become in the weeks she’d known him.

She was pacing the hall, anxious, when she heard a scream. She jumped, her body going tense until she processed it was Rarity, then Pinkie and Rainbow’s laughs. Her friends were there. A rock nested itself in her belly, a worry as her fangs pulsed slightly. It was too late to force herself to drink from Chrysalis or Sombra to stave her off.  
Taking a deep breath, she went to the door, smiling.  
‘I can worry about that later. Time to focus on making sure my friends like my housemates. You can do this Fluttershy.’  
She thought.

Her friends settled in, putting their things in her room, of which they all marveled at, amazed at the size and spaciousness of it. Angel basked in the attention he’d received.  
She made them all cocoa and tea and they sat in the living room. Fluttershy explained about the fireplace, since Pinkie asked if they could make s’mores. They had no firewood nor marshmallows so no, Pinkie they couldn’t.  
When she went to the kitchen to refill their drinks, she noticed a coffee mug that wasn’t there before. Picking it up, there was maybe a few gulps of blood, it was fresh. She smiled fondly, “One of them must’ve snuck down,” she whispered.

Definitely not wasting their efforts, she sipped it down, part of her wanted to gulp it down but the other knew in order to trick herself that there was more than there was and not make a mess, she had to take it slow. The taste was bland, she noted. Usually if she craved it, the flavor was bursting. It tasted like Chrysalis’ blood. She had to wonder if the bland flavor was on her end or if their blood was effected by events. Something they’d have to talk about later, she noted.  
She rinsed the cup and filled the drinks. She knew it was risky they did that, leaving the cup on the counter, but she supposed they were worried and knew she most likely wanted to be a good hostess.

They chatted, enjoying time together as it got later. A little after Derpy arrived home, it began to pour. Her friends seemed to like Derpy, though Fluttershy did have to scold Rainbow and Pinkie about chuckling at what Derpy’s eye would do. She was glad that they liked one out of the four housemates they’d meet. Just three to go.

Lightning flashed.

Before...that time...Fluttershy loved the rainy season. She turned her head to avoid looking out the window where she was faced. The thunder didn’t allow her to completely block out the rain...or memories. She internally sighed, it was going to be a long night.

The sipping trick didn’t work, as proved by her thirst growing as her friends and herself played board games and gossiped.  
Fluttershy heard footsteps coming downstairs and looked, seeing Sombra.

“Oh, you’ve come down! Can I introduce you to my friends?” She got up fast, her friends looking over in interest.

Though...Fluttershy was taken aback by how he replied. His face took on arrogance and he smirked, one brow lifting. “Why would I want to meet some children? Unless you seek my knowledge?”  
His back had straightened and his posture tense.  
Fluttershy approached him hesitantly. “Sombra? What’s-“ she saw how he moved his hand behind his back and veered to introducing her friends, pointing to each, realizing he’d explain later, “This is Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. Everyone, this is Sombra. He’s in college majoring in chemistry and advance science.”

“Ohhh, that’s why he’s a prude.” Rainbow blurted.  
“A little humility, might be nice, mister Sombra.” Rarity noted, flipping her braided hair behind her.  
“So I was right!” Pinkie jumped.

Fluttershy sighed. “No, girls. I promise he’s nice, he’s just...tired so he’s cranky.” She tried making an excuse.  
“OTW, I’m heading out for a snack run. Want anything? I’ll be back soon-oh. What’s going on?” Chrysalis was dressed nice, heading down the stairs, her forearm had a bandage. Fluttershy looked up at her, relieved.

“Well. That’s not important. Um, Chrysalis, these are my friends. Girls, this is Chrysalis Crystal. She’s a makeup artist.”

Her friends introduced themselves and seemed good with Chrysalis, though Twilight looked as if she was trying to figure out a riddle. Before Chrysalis left, Sombra having snuck back up the stairs, Fluttershy went to her.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know where Discord is?” Fluttershy asked nervously. She could feel the ache returning and she knew she needed to find out if it was his blood she was wanting.

She shook her head. “Sorry, Hun, he does this sometimes. Though not as often in the last couple weeks. I’ll be back soon and you can sneak to my room...if it’s about “that”.”  
Fluttershy bit her lip but nodded. Chrysalis patted her head and left. Fluttershy gulped, her throat sticking to itself, becoming unbearably dry. Even in this desperate hunger, Chrysalis’ blood didn’t smell like what she wanted. She hoped, she could hold out through the night.

They were all nested in Fluttershy’s room as it neared the A.M., quieting down in their sleeping bags.  
“Wait! I just remembered where I know her from!” Twilight sat up fast, her eyes wide.  
“Uh, what’re ya saying, Twilight?” Applejack asked. The others looked as well, Fluttershy included.

“She’s my brother’s ex! And you know her, Fluttershy?” Twilight turned to her.

Fluttershy had to process. “You mean Chrysalis?” Her voice was quiet.  
“Yes! Her! I can’t believe you know her.”  
Twilight was frantic.  
“She’s my friend.” Fluttershy chuckled. “Small world huh?” She smiled, trying to make it light, it really was a small world.

But Twilight didn’t laugh. She looked at Fluttershy like she betrayed her.  
“A friend? Fluttershy, she’s a man stealing...harlot! A gold digger and liar. Shining Armour told me she once lied to him that she was pregnant. She seduced my brother when he was supposed to be with Cadence. Look.” Twilight took a breath. “I can get it, it’s a complete coincidence that you both live under the same roof. Just, keep your distance from now on. Okay?” Twilight smiled at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy felt a defensive fire build itself in her back teeth, trying to escape. She knew Chrysalis dated around, but she knew Chrysalis never went for men who were still hung up on exes, married, or similarly otherwise. She even told Fluttershy going for men like those were a hassle and heartbreak waiting to happen. That she’d done it once in high school, dating an older man and she would forever regret it. That was a vulnerable time for Chrysalis. So,Fluttershy, she knew Chrysalis. She knew a lying Chrysalis, she wasn’t what Twilight said she was.  
“Twilight.”  
Her friend, along with the others, who were wrapped into the gossip now, looked to her.  
“Yes, Fluttershy?” Twilight asked.  
“What makes you think Chrysalis is like that? Is there proof?” Her voice was calm, hiding her bitter bite behind love for her companions.  
Twilight actually scoffed. “Shining Armour told me himself. He warned me against women like that. So, as your friend, I’m warning you.”  
Fluttershy clenched her sheets, Angel still in Pinkie’s lap.  
“Is that true, Twilight? Man, well, I guess she was pretty.” Rainbow butt in.  
“Oh, come now, Rainbow. Look at me. I’m gorgeous, as are you all, and we aren’t like that.” Rarity chimed in.  
“Could be conspiracy. Like that rude fella.” Pinkie said, putting her curly hair into side buns.  
“Now, now. Maybe it’s more complicated than that. We are all human now. Might be somethin from her past, ya know?” Applejack reasoned.  
Fluttershy let out a breath.  
Twilight continued. “Or, she’s just like that. You know, from birth. Or her upbringing.”

A loud roll of thunder broke the chatting, much to Fluttershy’s relief and nerves.  
“Why don’t we all go to bed? Maybe we can try round two of impressions.” She willed her voice to be gentle.

They all agreed, at least to the sleeping part, and called it a night.

_She could smell mold and wet. Her toes felt numb as her limbs cramped. Her hair felt wet and dry, she felt dirty, as her fogged mind began to clear. She groaned, her body moving sluggishly against restraints._

_“I can’t do this.” Her mother’s voice weakly sobbed._   
_“We’ll get out.” Her father tried his best at a lie, his voice soft as ever._   
_She looked to her brother, or tried, turning towards the direction of his wheezing, the blood stunk rag around her eyes making her blind to her family’s condition._   
_“We’ll get out. I promise. I’ll get us help.”_   
_She tried reassuring them, her voice filled with conviction._   
_The thunder rumbled. She heard no creatures stirring._   
_Her mother broke into a choked sob as her father tried shushing her, the sound of heavy boots moving against metal steps, creaking sharply as the scent of gunpowder and blood filled her nose._   
_The steps got closer._   
_“Please! Leave her alone!” Her mother screamed._   
_The Hunter’s scent was strong, burning her nose as he gripped her chin and removed the blindfold, immediately shining a light in her eyes._   
_She flinched, trying to move her head from his grasp, she dipped her chin quickly, trying to bite him._   
_He moved his hand just in time and her father gasped at the sound of The Hunter’s hand across her cheek._   
_He brought his face close to her’s._   
_“Still feisty, eh? Not good. You’re supposed to be a Doll, Lil’ Doll. Better start acting it.”_   
_The drugs were still loosely running through her, she glared._   
_“Let us go. Now.” She was beyond begging, pleading, negotiations._   
_She was beyond fear._   
_The Hunter sneered, removing his cigar and putting dangerously close to her face. She didn’t flinch._   
_“Better start listening and not giving orders, Lil’ Doll. If ya don’t...well...” he smiled sadisticly, gripping her jaw and turning it towards her family._   
_“Make your pick, Doll. Look it your brother. He made the wrong choice.”_   
_She looked to her brother, a gag in his mouth, the blood and mud indistinguishable against his body. His already slim body close to skin and bone. He was soaked. Sickly pale. She couldn’t remember his choice._   
_But she remembered one thing._   
_She uttered a word._   
_His hand went around her neck in a grip only his annoyed rage would invoke, his eyes glinting, hatred._   
_Her eyes stayed open._   
_Her mother screamed._

Fluttershy’s eyes flew open as she stifled a scream. Her body shook at the sound of thunder and lightning illuminating the sky. Thick streams of tears ran down her face as she looked down, seeing her friends still sleeping. She moved her hands to her throat, she couldn’t breathe. She tried, but all her brain processed was His hands snuffing her breath from her lungs. She was cold and hot. She tried willing her body to move from her bed, her body wouldn’t listen.  
She could feel her energy build into panic. She couldn’t breathe. Her body wouldn’t move. Her mind went into a frenzy.  
Taking as big of a breath as she could, Fluttershy screamed.  
She screamed till her face was close to purple.  
She didn’t process her friends waking with starts and crowding her. The air was hot and muggy, suffocating. Too many scents crowding her already frenzied mind.

She barely registered the scent of citrus. She struggled against the hands being placed on her.  
It felt like she was screaming for hours, unable to breathe, for hours, before she smelled it. A familiar scent of warmth, of comfort.  
A deep voice was shushing, whispering rumbled words that she couldn’t register. She tried latching onto it, tried getting close.  
“Breathe, my dear.” The deep voice soothed.  
‘Breathe?’ She couldn’t!  
“For me, Dear. Try breathing. For me.” The deep voice pleaded.  
She tried, for that voice, she did. Her breath shuddered as tremors ran through her body. Her head began to pound, or it was and she only just realized.  
She curled more into the warmth, seeking it out until she was being forced from it, she felt arms taking her from it.  
Annoyed voices, familiar, rang aloud behind her.

She blinked, the cold bringing her mind back. Rainbow and Applejack were pulling her from Discord’s grasp.  
Discord, she saw, was kneeled next to the head of her bed, about halfway to standing back up. He was soaked. She saw Chrysalis in the corner of her eye by the door. She looked unsure, concerned. As her friends bombarded her with questions, a loud crack and flashing light light the sky, a loud long rumble of thunder following soon after.  
She felt it returning. The panic. She couldn’t help the plea that left her lips. She reached out, her body still being held back by her friends.

“D-Discord.” She weakly reached out, her voice a squeak.  
Another round of flashes and rumbles, she began to choke on her fear.  
‘They’re coming.’  
‘They’re coming!’  
The thunder roared like the bellowing of the voice of Him. Her friend’s hands felt like the slime of other’s hands holding her back. Flashes like camera lights. She went stiff as her body trembled in her concerned friend’s grasps.

She didn’t see her friends when she blinked again. She saw deep blue eyes, her reflection inside. She felt dirty.

Odd yellow eyes flashed in her mind and she screamed.  
She screamed for Discord, not realizing he was still where she saw him last.  
“DISCORD! P-PLEASE SAVE ME!”

The scent of firewood and sweets. The warmth of comfort embraced her, though she didn’t see, in a sense, as her mind made her see memory.  
At the pressure of the embrace, her mind vaguely registering “safe” , her body went as lax as a Doll. Her body succumbing to exhaustion.


	9. Comfort in the Skin

Fluttershy remembered feeling a brief cold in the darkness, before she felt the warmth again. Each time she stirred, something darker than the space she couldn’t see, trying to take its toll, reaching towards her to drag her mind away, the warmth lulled her back. 

She began to waken, snuggling against the pleasant scent and warmth surrounding her. Her senses began to work again, feeling arms embracing her loosely, a whistling shush against her hair.   
She groaned slightly, body still feeling like jelly, she rubbed her face against a collarbone. Her mouth was dry and limbs ached. 

“She’s waking up! Fluttershy, are you okay?” She heard Rainbow not so quietly whisper.   
She felt a large, warm hand brush the hair from her face. She began to be removed from her makeshift person bed. She didn’t want to, but her mind was quickly clearing, though the night before was a bit blurry.   
She opened her eyes, her friend’s fidgeting to get closer but Discord put one hand out to stop them.   
She knew she’d begin to get embarrassed but she let her mind awaken more before she attempted to talk.   
“Wha-ngh!” She put her hand against her throat, surprised at the croak she made. 

“There. She’s awake and seems better, you can release her now.” Rarity said to Discord, who’d not been facing any of them, though she did see him looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

She saw him roll his eyes, brows scrunched in annoyance. “I’m not forcing her into anything.” He lifted both arms to prove his point. She hadn’t realized how warm he was keeping her, because the moment his arms let go, she felt the chill and she instinctively curled more in.   
Her friends looked to her, concerned. 

“What happened?” She asked as she sat up, now sitting in Discord’s lap.   
“Well, we aren’t sure, Sugarcube. We woke up cause you were screaming an-“ Applejack began explaining Discord interrupted.  
“A nightmare. That’s all. No need to try remembering nasty things like nightmares.” He shrugged.   
Rarity scoffed, clearly annoyed by his interference than Applejack was.   
“My Dear, will you get off now that you’re up?” His voice was quiet, barely audible. Fluttershy squeaked and blushed bright, though not as deep, lack of blood will do that, and tried scurrying off his lap, neither acknowledged her hands accidentally fumbling on his thighs.   
She fumbled her feet when she stood, her balance wobbly, but her friends caught her shoulders. She turned her head, seeing him get up with ease, his mere height still baffling. 

Her friends watched him like a hawk as he walked back towards the door, panic gripped her. She didn’t want his comfort home so soon.  
“Dis-“ She tried calling out. He looked to her and took her phone out of his pocket.  
‘Since when did he take it?’ She thought. He tossed it to her and she clumsily caught it.   
He looked to her then her phone and back deliberately and left.   
“What kind of creep takes a young lady’s phone?” Rarity broke the silence.   
Fluttershy looked at it. Nothing seemed out of place at first, though she saw she had a text.   
As her friends said... unpleasant things about her tallest friend, she checked.   
It was from Discord!   
‘He must’ve put his number in when I was asleep.’ She thought fondly, her heart swelling. He must trust her enough. 

She read the text.  
Discord: ‘Fluttershy, Chrysalis told me about your hunger last night. This way you can let me know next time. I’ll be gone till later tonight, and if you can’t feed on the other two, I guess it’s my head haha. Get it? Like a head upon an axe. Or is it guillotine? I never got the joke.’

She giggled into her hand. He had an odd sense of humour. She had found out a few things about her friend. He loved sweets and he had odd concoctions he’d make for food. A poor diet, but she’d been working with him on that. 

Her friends left later in the afternoon after she assured them she was fine. That it was a nightmare, as Discord said. She wasn’t sure still, what caused her to have it or the full extent of what it contained. Maybe that was a good thing.   
She wasn’t about to spill what her nightmares held to anyone if she could help it.   
Which her friends had been pushing her to “spill the beans” of what made her jump and scream for the longest time. Even Pinkie was serious, saying “it’s like you weren’t there with us and you didn’t hear us.”   
Which of course, them bringing up even a bit of the night before had her hyperventilating in the bathroom as she showered until the water was cold, making her shoulders ache. 

She overheard her friends chatting as she went downstairs. Her stomach clenched. From what she was hearing, they didn’t like any of her housemates except Derpy.   
Sighing, she purposely made her feet fall loudly on the stairs.   
That seemed to work by startling her friends.   
She made no move to agree or disagree. Her state of mind was still too tired to fight them on the integrity of her older friends. They’d have to get to know them or face it that Fluttershy was their friend. 

“Remember. Don’t get near that Chrysalis lady if you can help it. She’s nothing but bad news.” Twilight turned as they were walking out the door.   
“I’d make sure to get a lock or something against that tall...eh, whoever. He’s an awful creep.” Rarity hugged her briefly. 

They seemed to not much to say about Sombra, except him being a prude and needing a reality check. She waved off her friends.   
The house was quiet when she closed it. Derpy and the others were at work, she could only guess Discord was as well. He never did get to telling her where he worked.   
She wandered the mansion, her unease growing. She tried occupying herself with chores or music or anything to make noise and keep her from realizing she was alone. 

She kept her hunger on the back of her mind for most the day, but as dusk turned to twilight, she couldn’t ignore the scrape of her teeth against her lip, or as she passed a mirror, her teal eyes were red.  
The quiet made it difficult to focus on the present, her mind pulling her to the past. 

She kept wandering aimlessly. Angel had given up on following her hours ago.   
She picked up Discord’s scent as she passed by a door. Her curiosity made her want to go in. When she tested it, it was locked. She pulled her hand away, realizing what she’d done. Shame mixed with her hunger and she went downstairs. 

She even searched for jobs, that was how unbearably lonely the large mansion felt. How quiet and cold.   
She retired, or tried to. Her sleep was fitful and she found no comfort in her belongings. She decided to contact Discord. Maybe some of her restlessness would leave if she ate. 

Fluttershy: Discord, you don’t have to tell me, but I was curious when you’d be home. I haven’t seen the others all day as well, but it’s no issue if you’re busy. Please be safe. 

To her surprise, she received a reply only a bit after. 

Discord: Come to my room. I’m back. It’s the room at the end.

Fluttershy jumped up fast, almost getting a rush. She wondered what his room was like. Her heart beat wildly, her mouth almost watering.   
When she arrived, she knocked.  
“Come on.” He said, so she did.   
This wasn’t the first time she’d fed from him, but, it was her first time in a guys room, aside from her brother-

She froze, a lump in her throat. The scent of Discord’s room enveloped her like his arms the night before, she felt tears well. 

“Fluttershy? What’s wrong? If it’s about making you wait, I did have work and-“   
She felt him get close as she put her face in her hands. Grief overpowered hunger. She shook her head. 

She felt herself being pulled into his embrace.   
“Is this about the nightmare? Or your little friends?”   
“I-I just...” she couldn’t get the words out. She hadn’t told anyone how her family passed. Investigators didn’t get much from her. She was simply numb then. As she stayed numb since.   
“Come here.” Discord sighed, wrapping his arms around her middle and lifting her slightly, he sat on his bed, a hammock, knees against the side. She ended on top of him. He released her but kept a hand on her head. 

Fluttershy sniffled and choked on sobs as he began to shush her and rub her back.   
“Nightmares are boring chaotic things, aren’t they?”   
She looked up, rubbing her eyes, horribly embarrassed at her crying.   
“What do you mean?” Her voice croaked.   
He tilted his head to look at her, using one hand to prop his head.   
“They’re drab and filled with fears. Maybe even the most lawful thing as memory. If you ask me, I like dreams better. They can be filled with the darkest or brightest things but such chaotic order or none at all. Where you’re waking up and have no clue what your dream was. Or if you do remember, it’s odd and you have to wonder if it’s what you ate during the day. Would you agree?”

That got her to smile a bit, a watery giggle getting past, tear tracks still running down her face. She saw he smiled himself at seeing her giggle.   
“There’s Fluttershy.” He said in a tone soft and wiped the tears away. She thought for a moment. He didn’t push to ask what she was thinking of. 

“I had a sudden thought, when I walked in, that your room was the first guy room I’d been in since my brother before.” She couldn’t bring herself to specify.   
Though, looking at his eyes, she saw she didn’t maybe have to.   
“Well, mine is certainly a mess. Unlike your tidy room. I’m not apologizing for having low bedroom standards.” He smiled. 

Realizing she hadn’t actually looked, she propped herself up by putting her hands against his stomach and pushing herself up.   
It indeed wasn’t clean. But clothes were put away and dirty clothes in a hamper. It was chaotic, surely. Things to be in odd places. He used a hammock instead of a bed despite his height.   
But...in a way, the room was so him. Chaotic but with some order if you tried thinking like him.   
She looked back to him with a smile.   
“It’s okay. Your room is you and that’s comforting enough.” 

His brows raised at that but then he chuckled. “Now who’s the chaotic one?”   
He sat up, pulling her closer.   
“Now, let’s see if your nature was wanting my blood or a new type. Your pick, Dear.” 

She tensed at his wording, it being similar to The Hunter’s words, but she tried willing herself to relax. This was Discord. He was safe.  
Safe. She wondered. Why was he “safe”?

“What did I say that brought back those memories?” His voice was soft. 

She tensed and looked him with wide eyes. “W-what memory?” 

Discord cocked a brow but sighed. “I didn’t grow up in a nice home. I know what triggers look like. Your nightmares aren’t normal nightmares. I see that. I’m not going to force you, I’m just curious. But don’t think I’m stupid if I chose to ignore things.” 

She saw he looked like he wanted to say more, about to veer into a tangent, but stopped.   
She couldn’t tell if that was appreciated or if she would’ve preferred it. She took one of his pillows as to not reach for him.   
“He’d say...uhm...” she shuddered, her breath doing the same. She tried gulping. He grasped her hand in comfort and it helped her gather her words. “Y-your p-pick, Lil D-doll.” She knew she was trembling. “It was...usually before I’d have to-to...”

There was a long silence. 

She startled at his gentle touch on her cheek. He looked her in the eyes, amazed. “Thank you. For being so brave.”

She gave him a confused look. “But I wasn’t.” 

He nodded. “You were. It hurt. I trudged up memory when I asked you to. So, thank you for being so brave.” 

She began to tear up again, but he stopped her. “Now, let’s get you fed before you continue to waste all your water. I’m not even sure why you’re crying to me. I’ve had where they run away before but not towards. I mean really that’s strange ev-“ 

She cut him off, sensing a rant, one she knew neither was ready to quite open, and leaned close as she could to reach his neck, the best spot in her opinion.   
When she bit there, the blood came fast, the wound healed well and she didn’t feel as much guilt as opposed to opening their arm or them having to bleed themselves. 

He cut off with a choked noise. She gently held the other side of his neck as she tried not to indulge in the taste. She tried taking it slow, as to not harm him, her body melting against his, he drinking becoming languid. 

She barely registered at some point, she removed her fangs, or they shrank just enough, and she continued to lazily lick and naw, even when no blood would come out.   
He leaned them both back, the amount she took along with his day making him equally exhausted.   
She couldn’t bring herself to move, especially as he began to hum and his fingers absentmindedly played with her hair.   
Fluttershy knew, if she could replicate his scent, she’d have to do something embarrassing and steal his pillow once in awhile. She missed feeling safe.   
She still had to find out ‘why’ he made her feel safe.   
‘Rarity was wrong. They’re all wrong. Unless...they’re right and my sense of right and wrong is not there. After everything, I wouldn’t doubt it. What should I make him? I drank quite a bit today. I should get up. I’m going to have to see why I feel so safe here. I shouldn’t. Should I?’ She thought as she observed her nawing turn into a light pink hickey, the barely there pink scars where she’d just fed, healing quickly. 

“Your thinking is giving me a headache, Dear.” Fluttershy opened her eyes, seeing he still had his head turned, there would’ve been no way of him knowing, but he did.   
She threw caution to the wind and nuzzled against his neck, knowing he’d feel the small smile she wore.   
‘Angel is almost out of food. Why does he call me Dear, now that I think about it? Hmm....it’s kinda embarrassing.’ 

She heard a deep sleepy chuckle, it vibrating off her lips. “You’re still doing it. If it helps you sleep, you can have more. Though really, you should head back.”   
Discord said, amusement slurring with sleep.   
She nuzzled his neck with her nose more, taking him up on his offer, for once feeling greedy. She heard him groan at the initial bite, her reopening the wounds she used earlier.   
After she made sure it was closing nicely, she went to get up, though she was becoming tired.   
He didn’t let go of his grasp of her though, Discord already half asleep, she giggled at the whistling his snuggle tooth produced. 

Fluttershy nestled back, pulling his blanket over them. She’d have to feel embarrassed the next day, because in Discord’s room, surrounded by the scent she associated with safety and contentment, feeling protected, with a full belly, she didn’t want to move. 

She had a vague feeling, it would only grow.


	10. Conference Confrontation

When Fluttershy awoke, she was in her own bed, snuggling a pillow that wasn’t her’s. Sniffing, it was Discord‘s.  
She realized pretty quickly, her room didn’t seem as lonely.  
“This is dumb.” She blushed, actually feeling the heat of the blood rushing to her cheeks.

As it was Sunday, she got to cleaning the more used areas of the mansion with vigor. She also went shopping for groceries and Angel’s food. She got iron rich items as well for lunches.  
The weather was warming, soon she’d have finals and school projects and then summer.  
Walking back she had to wonder what she’d-and her friends old and new- would do. Well, she supposed her housemates would still work but she wondered what her other friends would do.  
Applejack would most likely work on her family’s farm. Twilight summer classes. Pinkie helping her aunt and uncle The Cakes. Rarity would most likely want to work more on her fashion line and getting big before graduation. Rainbow would probably be practicing to get into The Wonderbolts via scholarship to their college.

She slowly walked into the house. What would she do?

A couple weeks passed since and finals, along with PT conferences were approaching.  
Fluttershy’s back ached with a throb as she set the bags down. Last Chrysalis checked, when Fluttershy’s back was acting up, she had knots against her shoulder blades, though no amount of massage had helped. They were all getting into a decent rhythm when it came to her feeding, though they did notice more often than not, she drank more and more often from Discord.  
They were still no closer to finding out how or why she turned into a vampire, even with Fluttershy trying to remember. She tried thinking hard.

“It happened after I hit my head. But that makes no sense.” She mumbled putting food away.

Things were going well. She still had her nightmares, but none as vivid and filled with memories like the last, or so the others believed. There were nights where she was plagued with memories and couldn’t sleep for days.  
She wasn’t sure if Discord had noticed, but she did rotate what pillows of his she used. She did a test not long after and found she felt safest in her room if she had something that smelled of Discord.  
At school, she could focus better when she had one of Sombra’s hats or pencil cases. She only knew this because he wanted her to test it when she embarrassingly told him of that night and how it led to her snatching Discord’s pillows. To Sombra, knowledge was power. So in turn for his secrecy, she made him snacks.  
Same could be said for Chrysalis’ scent. Except she found that out on accident when she wore one of Chrysalis’ shirts to school when she was late. She wasn’t as meek, she held her head higher and her voice was stronger. At first she thought that was a fluke, but again, Sombra wanted to test it.

Parent/Teacher conferences were coming up. Fluttershy held the slip of time and which teacher in her hand as she entered the home. Her situation was tricky. Derpy had informed her she was her legal guardian so the state couldn’t take her away, but Derpy had work that day and couldn’t make it.  
She thought of asking Chrysalis, but she had an important appointment for a magazine shoot. Sombra was too young and he flat out said if that wasn’t the case, he still wouldn’t.  
Stubborn, is what she called him, earning her a smile. She felt proud despite the news.

When she told Celestia, she frowned and said she had to have an adult she was living with show up. Fluttershy couldn’t be the exception despite the unfortunate circumstances.

She glared at her slip. Unsure what to do. She was hit with a familiar scent as she heard the front door open.  
Before she could open her mouth, Discord approached, leaning against the couch.  
“What time is your conference thing? Derpy asked if I’d go since I’d be off.”

He glanced at her and she sighed.  
“It’s a bit after 3pm but we’ll be having half days all week to make up for conferences. It’s in a few days. The appointment, I mean. Are you sure it’s okay? I really don’t want to trouble you.”

He let out a laugh, eyes glinting. “You think I’ll pass up a moment to see what our Dear Fluttershy is like at school or how she’s doing in studies? If it’s bad, Sombra will have your head. I don’t care either way.”

She smiled. “I guess you’d say that. There’s no getting past your keen intellect.” She giggled.

He scoffed playfully and pushed her shoulder. “You could only wish you had my smarts.”

She smiled fondly. “I think I’d rather have Sombra’s smarts thank you.”

He looked offended but grinned big, showing off his teeth and the slight dimples. He looked her right in the eye, saying his next words slow. “But you’d rather have my body.”

She blushed so fast she thought she’d get brain damage. She began spluttering.  
Discord laughed loudly. “I meant to feed from, my dear.”

She squeaked. “I-I knew that.”

Discord simply chuckled in turn.

Fluttershy wasn’t sure why she was nervous as the day of the conference was approaching.  
Discord drove them on his motorcycle, she of course was terrified at first, but with his coaxing it turned out alright.

She realized she didn’t tell him which teacher. Though it wasn’t a teacher so much as Celestia directly. Why, she wasn’t sure as she knew all her friends had a variety of their teachers and not the Dean.

The school was noisy, some parents and guardians waiting with their kids outside in the halls while others were already in their meetings.  
“Come in.” She heard the voice of Celestia.  
“We’re here, Discord.” Fluttershy gripped his jacket sleeve.  
Discord was looking around, taking in the halls and lockers. The ceiling and even class doors. He startled when she grabbed his sleeve. He looked down and nodded, opening the door for her to go in first. She thought his behavior odd, but that was normal.  
Fluttershy sat first, seeing Celestia had some files on her desk.  
When she looked to Discord to tell him to sit, he had frozen, looking ahead. Looking at Dean Celestia.

“Discord?” Fluttershy softly called.

He blinked, having to come to his senses. He flopped on the chair next to her.  
Fluttershy saw Celestia looked just as shocked before she cleared her throat.  
“Fluttershy. I thought your guardian was supposed to be here with you.”

Fluttershy nodded. “She had work. So Discord was sent instead.”

Celestia nodded slowly. “That’s alright. Now, you’re doing...not well in most your studies, especially falling behind in math and science, your teachers informed me. So, is there anyone who where you’re staying that could help with those?”  
She didn’t even acknowledge Discord.

Fluttershy perked up. “Yes. I do...apologize for letting them fall behind.”

That’s when she heard Discord scoff, the first noise he made in awhile.  
“Why should you be apologizing? Isn’t it on the staff for not helping?”

Celestia looked to Discord, a look she’d never seen on the woman’s face.  
“Not that you would know, but we do what we can. It might simply be she needs to work a bit harder or stay after class. I understand she had been through a lot in the last couple months, but I cannot baby her even with her circumstances.” She looked to Fluttershy. “Now, on to your home life. How are things? I still would prefer you had relatives or let the government handle this. It can’t be healthy for you, living with strangers.”

Fluttershy smiled, though forced. “Yes, things are fine. Everyone’s nice and Derpy is a family friend so I feel safe.”

Celestia didn’t give a hint of her emotion on that, except for a small smile. “I understand.”  
Fluttershy smiled, but she froze at Discord’s tone, his voice low, a growl, she saw his brows were furrowed, a chuckle leaving his lips, looking right at Celestia.

“That’s hilarious. You don’t **understand**. You **acknowledge** she had been through something. You acknowledge she’s living with strangers. You know she won’t complain or want to trouble anyone yet you don’t intervene. You’re just blowing fake concern out your ass and calling it understanding.”

It was silent for a beat, until Celestia sighed and rubbed her temples. “I don’t believe someone like you has any understanding of her studies or her experiences with family to know what she needs. That’s all, Fluttershy. Just make sure to stay on your studies and don’t fall behind.”

Discord stood first, biting his lip to stop himself from saying more and put his hand on her back to usher her out. She could feel the tension from his hand as his body was ridged.  
It was a silent ride back.  
It was a silent few hours after, with him sitting on one end of the couch in silence. To her, the silence was more unnerving that if he’d chatted.

She could tell he was thinking, or brooding. At first she sat a bit away, then slowly got closer, wondering if he’d notice.  
She got an idea as she sat on the cushion next to his.  
“Discord?”  
He hummed. She was about to speak when Chrysalis came down along with Sombra.  
“We having a party?” Chrysalis joked then stopped at the tense silence.  
“We had the conference today.” Fluttershy spoke, reaching over and putting a hand on his. He was still tense.

“Ohh, those were the days. Right Discord?” Chrysalis laughed.  
He ignored her. “Oi. Really? Why’re you sulking you mutant?”

Sombra sighed. “I’m not sure what’s gotten you so upset, but there’s no need to suddenly be like this. You’re being irrational.”

That seemed to get his attention. He glared, standing. Fluttershy wasn’t sure what to do.  
“Of course I’m being irrational. What, am I supposed to be a robotic machine doing tit for tat in order to survive? No, Chrissy, those weren’t-“ he stopped.

They all stopped. Cracks began to distort the walls and flooring. Like peeling paint it revealed an oil spill of paint and colors. The colors leaking turning to bubbles.

“Wha-“ Chrysalis stammered.

Sombra got up to touch it. None of them knew what to do. But as soon as it appeared, it began to fade, returning to normal.

“Well, that’s just great. Way to go mutant.” Chrysalis waved her hand around.

Discord looked to her, a glare replacing his shock. “What makes you think this is my doing?”

Chrysalis stomped her foot, glaring back. “Because it only happened when you were going on your tangent!” The other three saw green light go up Chrysalis’ body, as it went up, her form began to change. Chrysalis seemed non the wiser as evident by her continuing rant, “Oh look at me, I’m the mutant bastard Discord!”

A silence fell as the other three gawked.

She crossed her arms, and Fluttershy saw her look down, surprised. “What just-“ it was still her voice but coming from Not Discord’s mouth.

Like the cracks before, the green light went up Chrysalis’ feet and as it roamed her body, it returned her to herself.

The only thing that could be heard was breathing and the scribbling of Sombra’s pen.


	11. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I should’ve named this “Curse of Memories” LOL 
> 
> To HEEHEEMAN: Happy New Year to you too. Thanks for commenting!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s been following along!

Silence rang through until Fluttershy began stammering.  
“W-w-what just happened?” She subconsciously grasped Discord’s sleeve as she put her other hand to her chin. 

“I have a theory that it’s connected to your Vampirism.” Sombra said. They looked to him as he shuffled through his notebook. “You’ve said before that when you become too hungry, a strange bitter liquid is formed. Well, think of it as a shot. It’s filled with liquid and if pushed even slightly, it comes out, then once injected, usually it would enter the blood stream.”  
He stopped then and looked at her. 

“Maybe. But...why is it showing up now and not when I bit you all? Why is it coming out like-like- magic and not you guys turning like legends or-or myths say?” Fluttershy was beginning to panic. Guilt coiled in her belly.  
Her mind began to spiral. She messed them up. She took for granted their kind offering to feed her and this is how she repays them? Who knows to the extent she’s hurt them by doing this? What should she do? She might attack others if she stops feeding from her friends, but she couldn’t continue to drink if it caused them harm like this. 

Discord’s voice broke through her emotional spiral. “Wait...we have powers?! And all I had to do was a blood sacrifice?! Holy fuck those horror movies were onto something!” He then proceeded to put two fingers to his temples, like he was trying to move things, but nothing did. 

Chrysalis rolled her eyes, “Pretty sure it’s not going to work that way. This is...strange...to say the least. I am curious at its potential.” She glanced over her hands. 

Sombra glared. “I need a new notebook. What a pain. Hmm...I wonder why I haven’t shown signs? I’ve been fed off of just as much as Chrysalis.” He thought in silence. 

The other two shrugged. Fluttershy chuckled nervously.  
“Is that a good or bad thing?” 

Sombra tilted his shoulders side to side. “Depends.” 

Fluttershy wrung her hands. “Well, I have homework to do, so if you all will excuse me.” 

Her nerves were going haywire. Before she reached her room, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw it was Discord.  
“You wanted to tell me something earlier? I...may we speak in your room?” He sounded nervous. Why, Fluttershy couldn’t be sure.  
She nodded as they entered. He sat at her desk while she sat on her bed.  
Discord took a breath.

“I just wanted...to apologize for my behavior earlier as well as at your conference.” He didn’t elaborate, so Fluttershy realized it was up to her.

“Why did you?” She asked as softly as she could. 

He sighed. “I knew Celestia when we were younger. Seeing her...brought back unpleasant memories and I snapped. Then the memories wouldn’t leave, so I was distracted all night.” 

Fluttershy took in what he was saying. She understood that all too well. Getting up, she walked over to him and leaned over, giving him a hug.  
Discord tensed at the gesture, unsure what she was thinking. But after a moment, he relaxed into it, wrapping her in his arms. 

“It’s okay, Discord. It’s alright. You’re with people who care about you now. I’ll make you your favorite tomorrow.” She laughed as she pulled away. 

“My favorite? My favorite what exactly?” He lifted a brow.  
She giggled, leaning close to his ear. “That depends on what you had in mind.” She whispered.  
When she pulled away, she laughed at how red he turned.  
“Oh, that remind me. Discord!” 

He removed his hand from his face, glancing at her.  
She smiled. “What do you call a hippo with a mug?” 

He raised a brow but encouraged her to continue.

She looked around her room conspiratorially and then cupped her hand around her mouth to shield it.  
“A hiccup.” 

That earned her an eye roll and a deep rumbling chuckle that send a chill down to her toes. His eyes sparkled with amusement.  
“Hmm. I wonder what else I can do?” He tried moving his one hand that wasn’t still holding onto Fluttershy.  
A flash of dark colors and electricity surrounded his hand.  
Fluttershy stayed silent, allowing him to concentrate.  
Shapes began to manifest, turning and morphing in the air. The static caused them to blend, their shape not quite taking form.  
When she glanced at Discord, something telling her to, his eyes were glowing and he had a scowl on his face. He was muttering something under his breath she couldn’t quite catch. The air felt like it was moving, stirring.  
“D-Discord?” She placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to startle and as the power stuttered out, the shape separated into toothpick like spears and with a giant force, was sent flying through the walls and out her window. 

There was a moment of silence where neither did anything.  
Discord hummed. “Interesting.”  
He released her and without saying a goodnight, left. She stood there by her desk, staring after him, confusion written all over her face. 

She didn’t sleep that night either, worry eating at her stomach. Discord had been acting strange.  
She sighed and decided to pace around her room.  
In no time, she grew bored, so she went out into the living room not expecting to see Sombra still working on notes, opening more worn notebooks labeled ‘Chrysalis’ and ‘Discord’.  
“So...I never got to ask. How was your visit home?” She went and sat on a lounge chair next to him.  
He stiffened but looked over with a gentle look. “You mean ‘That Place’? Please don’t refer to it as my home.” He sighed.  
“It went how it typically would have and found out my dearest...”relative” is with child. Of course her husband is perfect as well. So, of course, everyone is going to flock to them and spoil her rotten as they always have-“ he took a deep breath, getting worked up at the memory of his last visit, when he felt a hot buzzing energy.  
Sombra opened his eyes and Fluttershy’s eyes were focused on the light around them.  
During his rant, similar to Chrysalis and Discord, a staticky light with a sandy texture began to manifest around them, forming silhouettes of red people, their movements their own. The light seemed to be projecting from 3 spinning red orbs that hovered centimeters from the red diamond shape that formed on Sombra’s forehead. 

Fluttershy saw he continued to stare at the silhouettes and his initial shock and amazement began to boil to that anger again. He grimaced.  
“It’s always been her. She always had it easy. While I’m working so damned hard. Why?”  
The red sand glitched as green and purple mixed with it like thread. His books began to hover as she saw he was fixed on his anger. She shouldn’t have asked, if she knew it would invoke pain.

Fluttershy’s heart hurt for him. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He allowed it.  
“I...Well, I think you’re great. I like your vast array of knowledge and it’s okay. You can be snarky, arrogant, but you deserve it with how hard you work. If They can’t see it, if They don’t see you. We do. Us here, in this mansion. And for what it’s worth, Sombra, I do love you. You’re a wonderful friend and you don’t belittle me when I don’t know things. Please don’t think your work isn’t appreciated.” 

She felt tears well as she thought what a terrible life it’d be without her longest guy friend. She felt anger towards his family. They were so lucky to have Sombra. She shook her head and as he hugged her back for once, the magic dissolved into nothing, leaving behind a darker toned diamond shape on Sombra’s head. 

He didn’t reply to her speech, but him hugging back, was all Fluttershy needed to know what he was saying. 

A week later, things had settled more or less. Sombra had informed them, a few days after that night and when everyone had time to process, that he believed the magic was tied to her Vampirism and their individual strong emotions.  
So far he noted anger, annoyance, resentment, were strong contenders. But he made it clear they’d have to make note if stronger, happier emotions brought it out as well. 

When Fluttershy checked the mail one day, summer slowly approaching, she saw a flyer for a fair that would be in town soon. Her eyes brightened. She had begun wearing sunglasses or using parasols on warmer and sunnier days.  
She ran inside, everyone having a rare day off and together.  
“Hey, everyone! We should go to the fair! Look, look!”  
She thrust the flyer at Chrysalis since she was closest. She quirked her brow.  
“I haven’t been to one of these in years. Hmm...I’ll have to see if I can get one of these days off.”  
She handed it back, so Fluttershy excitedly gave it to Sombra next.  
He set his book down, giving her an unimpressed look, but took the flyer.  
“Wouldn’t you rather go with one-if not all- of your little friends?” 

She knew he wasn’t asking to be mean, despite his tone. She sighed, taking it back.  
“Even years before, they were usually busy during summer. I did animal shelter volunteering and veterinary assistance before, but none of that takes up my whole summer. Sometimes they don’t even need my help. I could ask, but with us becoming seniors next Fall, I’m not sure how free they’ll be.”  
She didn’t want to mention that she felt lost. She didn’t think she was smart enough to get into a veterinarian college or how her plans would change now that she wasn’t even Human. 

She was trying to get work as well, but even with the help of wearing something of Chrysalis’, she was just so shy and soft spoken. Then if it was a male interviewer, she’d clam up even worse. 

Discord came out from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches with odd looking fillings. The other two didn’t touch it, but Fluttershy was curious, even if she couldn’t have it.  
Discord noticed the flyer but instead of taking it, he tilted his head oddly to see it better.  
“The fair is fun if you know how to work it.” 

Fluttershy copied his head movement. “What do you mean? Would you wanna come?” 

He straightened out again, Fluttershy copying since tilting her body like she did hurt for too long.  
“I have work so unfortunately no can do, my Dear.” 

Her excited smile faltered slightly but she didn’t let her disappointment show. “Oh. That’s fine. I know you guys are busy.” 

Discord snorted. “You don’t have to be so obviously sad. If it’s that big of a deal I can see.” 

She blushed. She didn’t realize she was being obvious. She heard Chrysalis and Sombra chuckle. Discord blushed and huffed.  
“Assholes. The both of you.” 

Fluttershy laughed along with the other two as Discord went upstairs, obviously embarrassed. 

A few weeks later, the last day of school was on Fluttershy and her friends. Applejack was excited, so was Rarity, and Rainbow would be leaving for a training camp.  
Twilight told them she’d be doing summer school to get a head start for the next school year. Pinkie had dates planned and planned on earning some money working with her relatives. 

Derpy had wanted to celebrate Fluttershy “graduating” to her next grade (she was able to get her grades back up with a lot of all nighters studying with Sombra’s help) so she was sent out to buy groceries for a big “family” dinner, as Derpy called it. 

They also managed to make plans to do “training sessions” to test the extent of their powers since that outburst over a month prior. Turned out, her “cravings” were a more so state of mind factor. If she wanted to feel safe she drank from Discord, she usually drank from him more than the other two anyway. When she was more agitated and feeling on edge from things out of her control, Chrysalis’ blood called to her.  
Then there were her depressed states. The states when she’d miss her family uncontrollably, making her body heavy and the numbness return, when the familiarity of Sombra’s blood was what she needed. It wasn’t always like clockwork, but it was more of 50/50 from what Sombra had calculated. 

Fluttershy hummed as she walked down the street, double checking the paper list of things she had to get, in her own world, when she bumped into someone, who grasped her wrist as she about tumbled.  
“Whoa, there. You okay, miss?” 

When she got her bearings, she looked to her helper, about to assure him it was fine.  
When she saw him, he looked familiar. He seemed to be thinking the same until he smiled, stretching his hand out for her to shake.  
“You’re one of Twily’s friends, right? She’s shone me pictures.” He smiled.  
She nodded. “You must be...her...brother?” 

His smile widened. “Yeah, I’m Shining Armour. “  
She shook his hand, smiling too, when he turned his head to acknowledge someone who came up. “Oh, Filthy Rich. I was going to meet you.” 

Fluttershy turned her head and froze. Her body tensed. She made no sudden movement and tried avoiding eye contact. Her heart rushed in her ears, she tried not showing any sort of reaction. Maybe she could slink away before-

“No problem, Armour. I was doing some business anyhow. Then I spotted you and...this Doll here. Oh, you have some leaves, miss.” Rich reached out, getting closer, but not enough to cause a scene. Seeing his hand, her body straightened and her hands linked in front of her by condition.  
She felt his hand go into her hair and pull out a leaf. A sliver of her hoped maybe he didn’t recognize her. She chanced a glance to check, but when she saw the look in those deep blues, she knew...he knew.  
He smirked and patted her neck, like one who’d pat a head. 

“Well, come on, Shining Armour. We have business to talk of. How is-“ Rich’s voice trailed off as him and Shining Armour walked passed her. 

She felt like bugs were crawling over her skin. She tried moving, tried breathing. 

Someone bumped into her shoulder, breaking her from her spell enough for her to go to a bush and attempt to hurl, though nothing came up. Her body shook as she tried easing her muscles, with little success. She still felt the bugs crawling along her skin and they felt like they were trying to dig.  
She couldn’t move. Her phone fell from her pocket and she shakily picked it up. She scratched at her neck where Rich touched. She could still feel it.  
She clenched her teeth, forcing herself to move. She only got a few steps, before getting out of the way, hiding behind the bushes near where she was.  
She brought her knees to her chest, making herself small as she continued to wipe and claw at her neck, breaking into gasps and sobs. 

She thought she was doing better, but...she was wrong.


	12. Overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won’t lie it’s a shorter and 90% angsty chapter. It needed to happen though. Things will get a bit happier soon (hopefully LOL)

A harsh phone ringing broke Fluttershy out of her haze. She sniffled and with her mind still hazed, but more aware, she realized a couple things. One was, she was on her side curled into a ball, her neck feeling gross and sticky as did her hand. Second, her body felt weak, she was still in the same spot and it was much darker outside. It was early afternoon when she was walking to the store, now it was dark, the ground wet and air thick.  
Her phone wouldn’t quiet, the person calling being persistent, so she sat up, her mind still foggy and answered without checking who it was.   
“Hello?” She internally winced at the scratchiness of her voice. 

“Oh, thank fuck! You idiot, where are you?! Are you okay?” It was Chrysalis. Her voice was equal part relieved and annoyed. 

Fluttershy wasn’t sure why she was asking. It was hard for her mind to clear, the mugginess of outside fucking with her senses. 

“It’s...not that late is it?” She asked slowly. She removed the phone from her ear and it was nearing midnight, when she checked the time. She was surprised-or would be- that no one had found or mugged her. 

“Fluttershy...what’s wrong?” Chrysalis’ voice held concern. 

Fluttershy didn’t speak for a moment, her mind not quite there yet. She was so tired.  
“I’m....I thought I was near the park close to the store. It’s dark.” 

She heard Chrysalis let out a breath. “Is there any way you can go to a landmark? Discord went out looking for you and Sombra took my car to look.”

Fluttershy didn’t reply but she tried moving. Her legs tingled from being bent towards her for hours. She used the shrubbery she was behind to help her up. Her legs felt like jelly but she could stand.   
Looking around, she saw a small gas station.  
“I’m...a few blocks from a gas station. It’s green and beige.” 

“Alright. I’ll let them know and one of them will get you.” Chrysalis hesitated for a moment. “I’m going to stay on the phone until I know they got you.” 

Fluttershy made a noise of acknowledgment but didn’t speak. She began to trudge down the sidewalk. 

The further she walked, the more her heart began to beat wildly, a cold chill running down her spine. The air was warm, but the darkness along with the surrounding greenery made her apprehensive.   
She continued to look around her, paranoid about seeing someone. 

She stood against the wall under the light once she made it, not allowing her back to be turned. She didn’t like the scent of gasoline, she remembered faintly, a memory coming to mind. Her back slid down the wall, screams ringing in her ears, not there, but not gone. 

“Fluttershy? Still there?” Chrysalis’ voice broke through and she looked to her phone. 

“Fine. I think I see one of them.” She hung up. She knew she’d get scolded, but she couldn’t care. Even with Chrysalis on the other end of the phone, she didn’t feel safe. 

A little while after, she heard a motorcycle roar near as it pulled up. She looked up, knowing that custom bike anywhere. 

Discord took off his helmet and walked over. He too, had worry etched in his face. His eyes widened at her neck.   
“Fluttershy, what happened?”   
He crouched in front of her, obviously making himself look smaller. She wondered what he saw. 

She shook her head, but reached out and only then realized why her hand and neck felt disgusting. Her hand and under her nails, her blood was drying, some spots still wet since her neck hadn’t closed up. 

He stayed silent for a bit but thinking, he stood, grasping her forearms gently to help her up. His hands felt cool despite the muggy weather.   
She was surprised she allowed him to touch her.   
He made her get on first and in a soft voice he spoke, handing her the helmet.  
“I need you to wear this. It’s just till we get back.” 

She looked to his eyes, her own still drooped. She nodded. 

She barely remembered the drive back. She knew during the drive she buried her face in his back. She might’ve even nodded off, she wasn’t sure. 

Fluttershy had a passing thought as they parked. ‘Why do I feel even more tired now that I know I’m safe?’ 

“Fluttershy. Can you walk?” She looked up to the soft tone of Discord’s voice. Nodding, she tried.   
Once they made it inside, Chrysalis was going up to them, panic on her face as she saw the state Fluttershy was in. 

“What happened? Why’re you-Discord, what happened?”   
Fluttershy glanced up and saw Chrysalis was in Discord’s face, his own face contorted in annoyance. 

“Chrissy, I’m not sure what happened. Let her get back to being...eh-normal before we ask. IF we ask. Might not be wise.”  
Discord added, though his body was tense, he tried to sound calm. 

Chrysalis’ nostrils flared, her green eyes glowing. “You don’t get to decide that. Come on, Fluttershy, let’s get you cleaned up.”   
Chrysalis grabbed her arm and suddenly the green light ran up her body again. 

Fluttershy’s face scrunched as she saw the black hand turn pale. ‘Familiar.’

She looked to Chrysalis and froze. Her eyes went wide as in front of her, she saw her mother.   
Fluttershy’s body began to tremble, tears welling largely and falling down her cheeks.   
“Fluttershy?” Chrysalis asked, though Fluttershy made a strangled noise as Chrysalis’ voice sounded like her mother.   
She reached out to touch Fluttershy, but Fluttershy flinched away. 

She felt a strong arm wrap around her, Discord’s scent hitting her like a heated blanket. 

“Chrysalis. We’ll talk to her later. I’ll get her cleaned up.” Discord’s voice was quiet and calm.   
Chrysalis didn’t reply, but soon after she let go of Fluttershy, she returned to her true form. 

Fluttershy tried willing her body to relax as Discord set her on the counter as he took a warm rag and began to gently clean her neck.   
He hummed.   
“Need anything, my dear?” He seemed to be speaking in whispers. Fluttershy hadn’t realized how much it helped relax her, just the change in tone.   
He placed a bandage on her neck but stayed silent, waiting for her response. 

Fluttershy leaned her head forward till it rested against Discord’s chest. She could hear his heart beat pick up as his body tensed.   
“I don’t....Can I....” she stumbled her words. She was scared. She knew she shouldn’t be, now that her mind had time to clear and she was calming down.   
A flare of anger flashed through her though, a fury not felt in a long time. 

Fluttershy gritted her teeth, using both arms to clench onto Discord’s odd shirt and she ground out,  
“I just want to be happy again,” She trembled but not from fear and anxiety, “I’m sick of being like this. That-that-that- THING took it away. I...I want to mourn! I-I-I’m so-so..SICK of being scared! Of being sad! Of the fucking nightmares!” Her breath shuddered. 

She felt him rub her back. “How you worded it. Never mind.” He hummed. He seemed to be waiting till the anger left her. 

It didn’t. 

Fluttershy wasn’t an angry person. Truly.   
But she felt like each step she was taking was like trudging through slime. She couldn’t get her feet under her. No time to mourn. No time to process. No time to just adjust. Then this weird magic, Vampire stuff happens and it makes her think she’s a monster.   
Fluttershy buried her face into Discord’s chest.   
“Calm down, Fluttershy. Calm.” She tried saying over and over, trying to take deep breathes, purposely breathing in as much of his scent as she could.

“Why should you? Be angry. Fight, kick, scream. Be frustrated.”   
Discord shrugged, saying it like it was natural. 

She looked to him with wide eyes. “What? B-but if I-I hold on to-to the anger...no one-no one deserves that.” 

He fought the urge to snort. “No one is THAT guiltless. If you ask me, being the bigger person is overrated.”

She paused to think. She searched his eyes for any kind of lie. There was none. 

She went to open her mouth, but she squeaked when he lifted her from the counter. 

“Now.” He said, “I have a marvelous candy and snack hoard in my room. We can put on something to watch and maybe if you spend enough time in there,” he looked at her pointedly, one brow raised, “maybe you won’t keep stealing my pillows.” 

She blushed, as odd as it was, already beginning to feel better. Movies and sweets was normal .   
It was mundane.   
She was still angry. She was still scared. But...maybe she just needed a rope to pull her from the slime pit she was sinking in. 

She looked up at Discord as he carried her to his room, plopping her on the hammock which was covered in pillows and a thick blanket.   
Yeah...maybe.


	13. What’s Alright Between Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, been busy with work and home life. Been procrastinating on the picture but I will get it done!

‘The ‘Burbs’ was playing and Fluttershy was enjoying some nerd ropes which she nawed on simply for the sake of nawing on it.  
Discord chuckled to most of the movie as he munched on his own odd treats. Pretzel sticks dipped in strawberry sauce and cayenne pepper along with other similar spicy and sweet things that Fluttershy honestly didn’t know were possible. 

She was far too comfortable to even feel guilty she stole his hammock-bed along with his blankets and pillows-most of them at least. When she looked, he didn’t seem to mind at all, though she wasn’t sure if that was from his chivalry or if he wanted her to be happy. Her neck did ache from earlier but was happier here in his room, simply for the fact she felt content to relax. No fear gripped her when she was here.

“Discord?” Her voice was soft as usual.  
He looked over immediately, a brow raised in question.  
“Why do you sleep in a hammock?” She truly didn’t care that he did, she was just curious and wanted to hear someone’s voice.  
He looked up, seeming to actually think of an answer. With how he acted usually she did like it was an interesting change that he didn’t just brush her off. 

“It feels natural, I suppose. Why do YOU sleep in a bed?” He countered. 

She smiled, giggling. “If it wouldn’t hurt my back, I would’ve loved nests. Like-like maybe a burrow or cave or a bundle of soft grass and hay under a large hedge. Not like birds though, I don’t like heights.” 

He chuckled, his eyes squinting. “Really? You remind me of a bird. Sweet, quiet, lovely voice.” He shrugged. 

She blushed but huffed a small laugh. “I don’t like heights. So unless I nest like a ground-dwelling bird, you’re sore out of luck, bud.” 

That got a snort and a laugh from Discord, though this one was quieter. He grinned widely, revealing his snaggle tooth and other teeth.  
“Hmm...maybe a penguin?” 

She thought but shook her head. “I’m not a fan of super cold.” 

His smile lessened but wasn’t any less bright. He poked her legs where they were sticking out, making her squeak. “Maybe an Emu or Ostrich? You have the legs.” 

She gasped., “You, Sir, are one to talk!” She reached out and swatted his shoulder to which he turned his long body oddly, wrapping his arm around her waist and his other to prop himself up. 

“What about no bird then?” He asked. 

She buried deeper into the pile of pillows and blankets. “I’m not sure how we got on that topic anyway. But if we continue, you’d be a platypus.” 

He quirked his brow, obviously curious. “Why’s that?”

Fluttershy peaked her head out more and smiled. “Cause you’re both unique. The platypi-platypuses?- are so unique anyone could tell you what it is. You’re the only Discord, but that means I could never lose you. Also, fun fact, the male platypus has a poisonous spur on their hind feet and glow in UV light. So...that’s cool too.” 

She knew she was blushing, even though all she said was true. He went silent but then with a light chuckle, he seemed to scoot closer.  
“Chrissy would be a mantis. Biting the heads off the guys she dates-or fucks-whatever. Either way, they never last.” Discord waved his hand that was on her, around in a wishy washy movement. 

The mention of Chrysalis had made Fluttershy remember her reaction earlier. She hadn’t meant to react that way, she doubted Chrysalis knew she’d done it. She would have to apologize. 

She felt a poke against her cheek and saw Discord looking at her, like his mind was thinking.  
He usually looked like that. Like he was observing and learning. Always reading.  
She saw his face morph again, like judging how to react based on her.  
“You’re doing that thinking thing again, My Dear. I don’t have a penny but maybe I can write you an IOU for your thoughts?” 

She grinned, her heart swelling happily. Then it fell, not knowing what to tell him.  
She averted her gaze, sitting up.  
“I realized, I need to apologize to Chrysalis. I know what she did wasn’t on purpose. She didn’t deserve my crying.” Fluttershy sighed. “I feel like I owe you all an explanation for my troubling you.”

Discord stood up, going over to change out the movie. Or at least take out the one cycling over and over on the Home Screen. Then he picked her up and sat in his hammock, her on his lap. He looked at her, eyes narrowed lazily.  
“Do you think we need an explanation? Or do you need someone to speak to about it?” 

Fluttershy’s eyes widened. “I...I wouldn’t want to trouble you.” 

He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. “You didn’t answer me. Fluttershy, we don’t need you to explain anything you don’t want to. But...if explaining and sharing why this is happening, why you’re reacting how you do to situations, maybe seeking comfort knowing we’d do what we could to make you feel better, will help you and is something you want, then sure, explain. But just know which it is you want.” 

Fluttershy opened and closed her mouth multiple times. She looked him in the eye, trying to decide which to do. Anxiety clenched her heart like Twilight with a stress ball as the thought of explaining what happened in January-wait-

“What month is it again?” She blinked. 

Discord raised his brows, obviously confused. “June, Dear. Why?” 

Oh, yeah, they were starting Summer break tomorrow. 

Wait...June? 

“Has it really only been 6 months?” Her voice quivered and eyes shined like she’d cry again. Her brows furrowed. She hadn’t meant to ask that out loud.  
No wonder she was still a wreck.

“6 months since what?” Discord asked, playing with her hair. 

She wanted him to keep playing with it. To erase HIS touch. So, with that in mind, before she answered him, she moved both his hands to her hair, then moved one of them soon after to rest on her neck, above the bandage.  
Her breath shuddered as she tried committing Discord’s touch to her memory over the other.  
“Since...I lost them. I...truthfully it’s felt longer.” 

He hummed in acknowledgment but allowed her to do as she pleased.  
That was another odd thing she’d quickly noticed. With how he presented himself and how he looked, one would think he wanted to be the one in control. All the time. But...even with Chrysalis and Sombra, Discord allowed all of them to get away with a lot.  
Or at least, that’s what she got from the stories the others would tell. 

“Losing someone important is always hard. Time both moves so quickly and yet so slow. Grief...is quite the pain. Unless it’s dire, you can tell us when you feel you can.” He allowed his hand to cup her neck gently. 

They sat there in silence for awhile, neither saying a word, both in their heads, basking in the physical comfort the other brought, but lost in memories. 

“I’m not sure If you’ll see Chrissy before she has work tomorrow. Might want to check if she’s up.” Discord’s voice brought her out of her mindless spiral.

Fluttershy nodded, getting up. She hesitated at the door and looked back.  
“Can I come back after?” 

Discord looked to her, coming out of his thoughts. He smirked. “I don’t know. Can you?” 

She smiled lopsidedly. “May I?” 

He smiled, revealing the teeth that went past his canines. “I wouldn’t know why you’d want to.” 

She rubbed her upper arm and he frowned at her uncomfortable posture. “Tell me when you get back.” He ended up saying softly.  
She looked at him surprised, before opening the door and leaving. 

Fluttershy tried to stay calm but now that she was sitting there at Chrysalis’ desk chair, watching the woman care for her beetles, it made thinking of an excuse hard.  
“So-uhm-C-Chrysalis? I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Discord helped calm me down and I realized I must’ve reacted oddly.” 

Chrysalis looked at her, a look of ‘duh’ written there.  
“I was worried sick, then next thing I know, you’re home covered in blood and unresponsive. Then you break into tears when I touch you.” 

She walked over, trying to gauge Fluttershy’s response.  
Fluttershy looked away. “I...you turned into my mom. And...and when you-“ her breath caught, but she pulled through, remembering it was Chrysalis in front of her, not her mom, “you spoke, it sounded like her.” She shook her head before she could get lost again. “A-anyway, I am sorry for-for worrying you. That-that’s all.” 

There was a silence as Chrysalis processed. She seemed to decide to drop it, knowing if she didn’t immediately tell her, Fluttershy wasn’t ready. 

Fluttershy looked around Chrysalis’ room, this being the first time there and found it filled with little, old things. Like childhood trinkets.  
It looked like something a mother would keep over the years her children gave her. But, Chrysalis didn’t have kids.  
“Did you have neighborhood kids you watched or something?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

Chrysalis looked to see what she was looking at. Her eyes became guilt ridden.  
“Kind of. I was the eldest at an orphanage and pretty much took care of the younger ones. I tried teaching them what I could so they’d be able to stay in school and be more than “orphan kids”, you know? But the moment I found my dream of FX makeup, I hightailed it out before I was 18. Never looked back.” 

Fluttershy hummed. “I’m sure...they’re fine. I bet they took your lessons to heart. And since-since they’re older, some probably the age you were, they’d definitely understand. I bet some have gotten a home too!” Fluttershy clenched her fists, determination in her eyes over people she’d never met, simply for the knowing her friend knew them. Loved them. 

After her initial shock, Chrysalis broke into a fond smile. “Thank you.” 

They spoke back and forth about mundane things, including what lessons she taught the other orphan kids.  
Lessons like, love yourself: because no one else will until YOU let them, tricks to fit into society: despite what lies they tell you as kids about “being yourself”, how to, even in your posture and voice: become someone else to get what you want and need, and above all, protect yourself: even at the cost of others.

Soon, though, Chrysalis had to get sleep since she had work, so, with promise of hanging out soon, maybe a girls day, Fluttershy left her room, heading back to Discord’s.  
She may have been feeling a bit better, but she still felt the bugs under her skin at the thought of being in her own room.  
She did stop by it though, to grab Angel. The poor bunny seemed relieved she was alright and home, and equally confused when Fluttershy headed upstairs with him.  
She hoped Discord wouldn’t mind. 

She knocked, but he didn’t answer. She wondered if he nodded off, so to check if he was okay, she only cracked the door a bit to peak and saw he was standing near his bookcase, looking through a small box, taking out what looked like Polaroids. His brow was slightly scrunched but a small smile tugged at his lips. 

“Discord?” She asked softly. 

He shot his head up to look at her and put the box away.  
“You took awhile. Everything alright?” 

She nodded. “Chrysalis understood. I was actually able to learn a bit about her myself.” Angel squirmed in her grasp and she remembered. “Oh, also, is it okay if he stays too? I feel so bad being gone all day then away from my room.” 

Discord looked at her for a moment, “You never did tell me why you wanted to sleep in here.” Even though he was asking and made it sound like he didn’t want her there, he walked over to his hammock, making a spot for her as well. 

She hesitantly walked in, now unsure if it really was alright to be there. But the sudden thought of being alone in her room, in that large bed alone with just Angel, if that, scared her. She didn’t want to be alone.  
“I...I’m only okay right now...because of you and when I chatted with Chrysalis. I’m...heh- I’m-uh, too scared to sleep alone tonight.” She fidgeted, embarrassed at her confession. 

She saw the blush rise to his high cheekbones and he averted his gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. He sighed and mumbled something under his breath, though he might’ve not actually said anything, since she couldn’t hear him.  
“Better get into pajamas then. If it’s anything like that other night, I don’t want you clinging to me in jeans.” 

Fluttershy’s brows furrowed in concern but she nodded.  
“May I not sleep here? You seem hesitant and I don’t want to be trouble.” 

Discord shook his head, shooing her to change. 

In the hammock Fluttershy laid similar to last time, curled against his side while one arm wrapped around her back, like a nest. Her head laid against the side of his chest. They’d laid there already for a few hours, hoping for sleep, but not finding it.  
Angel laid curled around a blanket she brought in on the floor, the hammock barely big enough for Discord, let alone another person. 

“Discord?” Her voice was a whisper. He hummed in response, obviously still awake. “Why aren’t you asleep? Am I being a bother?” She moved her head to try looking at his face. 

He sighed and moved his body to face her, she felt unexpectedly sad he did move. She was comfortable.  
She could see the moon light making his yellow eyes glow. She suddenly felt more vulnerable with his eyes on her, with his full attention.  
“I just don’t know how to share a bed, is all. Especially with a lady. I’m not sure where to put myself where it won’t turn into a misunderstanding.” 

She heard his voice crack at the end, quite an odd noise for the face making it. His tone made it where she knew, he wasn’t joking. He was awkward and uncomfortable. She didn’t even think of it, how he’d feel. She had simply assumed because he let her feed off him, he’d be okay with this. 

She took a breath, making sure he was looking in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t-I had assumed since you let me feed on you, then this was okay.” 

He didn’t laugh. She wasn’t used to how quiet he was. “Feeding off me and THIS...are different... aren’t they?”  
He was asking.  
She gulped, her own voice quiet. They didn’t need to be whispering. No one was awake. “I’m not sure. People don’t usually feed of each other.”

That got a huffed laugh. “No, I suppose not.” He ducked his head, she could tell he still wasn’t sure.  
Maybe she was the one taking advantage and making him uncomfortable? She hadn’t even thought of it. 

She removed her legs from against his, “Discord? I’m sorry...I didn’t even ask if-if any of this was alright with you. I just thought...I thought you’d tell me ‘no’ if I was stepping over a boundary”.  
Growing up, even with her parents and Zephyr, she was taught to ask, to communicate no matter who it was. She’d forgotten that included people who would allow her to do a lot. “Can we...can we talk? A-about what’s okay between us?”  
Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it hurt. She felt the chill of anxiety, of shyness run down her neck.  
The rock against her rib cage hurt. 

He looked to her eyes suddenly, catching her off guard. His face showed uncertainty. “This is so embarrassing, for an adult to not know these things.”  
She saw him blush slightly, through the moonlight. 

For some reason, she felt she needed reassurance it was alright for her to be near. She reached her hand out the short distance there was and barely touched his hand with her fingertips.  
He looked her in the eye for a long time, before slowly turning it palm up and curling his fingers to gently brush his fingertips against her’s.  
She could feel the shake in his hand and heard the gulp he took.  
“How...how about...we tell each other...what’s okay and what...isn’t? I don’t want...to overstep something. I...want you to see me...as a safe...ngh-thing-er whatever.”  
He turned his head from her gaze. 

Fluttershy took a deep breath, her chest felt tight.  
Slowly, like she was frightened of messing up, like the wrong pace or movement would shatter the fragile moment it was, she lowered her hand all the way, grasping his palm and pulling.  
She placed his hand over her shoulder, scooted closer...so slowly, and tried to imitate earlier, but couldn’t, so she was forced to speak.  
“This is...okay to me. M-mainly if...” she gulped, her mouth dry, “if I’ve had a rough time or...or nightmares. Or-maybe-if I’m too tired from-from eating. B-but anytime is-is good. I feel-with you-I- p-please tell me...you too.”  
She could feel his trembling. For such a large man, she found it odd...but nice. She knew she was no better and she could feel the heat from her blush all over her face. It was too hot, and not because it was June. 

Discord slipped his hand from her’s, then grasped her wrist. Hands were too much, then...but he didn’t show her what was okay.  
He just held her wrist, like moving it or doing more was too much. He met her gaze again.  
“You can bite anywhere, to feed. Just don’t chew on my neck or-or nest there...to me, I’m not even sure why, but...it’s too much.” He took a deep breath, not quite done. “There’s something you have to know, Fluttershy. I’m not...touchy. I never had these cues of-of what is acceptable with someone. Or when it is with certain relationships. But I do-I know what society would see right now and I’m not wanting you to think it’s like that. I don’t know what you think...when I hold you. When I allow you to drink from me. I-I’ll tell you...if there’s more.” 

By the time he was done, his face was a bright pink and he used the hand not holding her wrist, to hide his face. 

Fluttershy wasn’t any better for wear and she could feel the sweat on his hand.  
She knew he needed her confirmation on what SHE deemed acceptable during...this. Knowing he was in a similar boat when it came to it, she drew up her confidence.  
“I can’t really explain it either. I feel safe and your blood is delicious to me. Having-“, she choked, “having to deal with all this and-and things from such a short time ago has left me scared. I feel so ashamed that I took your pillows and I’m so sorry but it just makes me feel safe an-and like-like no one can hurt me again-“ she ripped her wrist away and covered her mouth, eyes starring wide at him. She hadn’t meant to let that slip. 

She waited, tears threatening to well. She waited for him to laugh or to ask questions. To her surprise and relief, Discord stayed looking her in the eyes and lifted her, setting her on top of him. He didn’t say anything as he rubbed her back.  
“This okay?” His voice scratched after awhile.  
She could only nod.  
With her face buried in his chest, inhaling his scent from everywhere, his heartbeat still quick but he too, seemed to be calming, she drifted off as the dawning light filtered through the window.  
Or, she would be, if as they were both finally resting enough, after a long emotional night, Discord’s phone went off.  
She snorted as he slammed his hand against the phone sitting on his nightstand.  
She heard him mutter curses under his breath, thinking she had nodded off.  
She couldn’t hear what the person on the other end said, but she heard Discord’s annoyance as he hummed and agreed to whatever they said.  
She didn’t expect the whine that left her lips as he lifted her off, she opened her eyes and felt a strange feeling as he smiled tiredly but fondly at her.  
“Sorry to wake you as you fell asleep. You can sleep here. I have work.” 

She allowed herself to be moved, too lazy to move herself but she did grasp his wrist as his feet hit the floor and began to sit up.  
“Why so early?” She was already drifting off when chuckled lightly. 

“Because I left unexpectedly yesterday. Get some sleep, My Dear.” With his other hand, he petted her head.

Fluttershy hummed, being lulled by his scent and the remaining warmth of his where he laid. She stayed still, watching him with tired eyes as he left to change.  
Once he gathered his things, and she heard the door creak, she bolted up as panic rose suddenly.  
“Discord!” 

He paused, looking behind. “Get some sleep, Fluttershy.” He whispered.

She didn’t lay back down, but she did swallow the lump in her throat. “Be safe.” 

He smiled and nodded before giving her a peace sign and leaving, quietly closing his door behind him. 

She was vaguely aware of her own phone going off, receiving texts and a few calls from her friends as she curled farther into the hammock and let exhaustion claim her, dragging her to hopeful dreams, away from the chilly nightmares.


	14. Pinkie’s Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back!!   
> Sorry it took awhile to get back. I worked on and completed another fanfic while I thought more for this one. 
> 
> TW- Attempted roofied, unwillingly drugged, mind altered from said above. 
> 
> No worries, spoiler, nothing happens, I just thought I should warn anyone who’s sensitive to such things.

Angel woke Fluttershy later on, wanting food.   
She didn’t even look at her phone as she got up, very reluctant to move from her nest. She still gripped one of Discord‘s pillows, nuzzling it as she opened his door to go feed Angel. Her sleep schedule was getting all screwy.   
She left her phone in his room as she remembered she wasn’t sure of the time. She spotted Sombra on the outside of the kitchen and approached.   
She grinned sleepily at him. “Morning, Sombra. Do you know the time by chance? I left my phone in Discord’s room.” When she didn’t get an immediate response she asked, “What are you doing?” 

He only gave her a side glance, his arms crossed, though he did mumble only where she could hear, “Your sense of smell must be off when you first wake up.” 

She scrunched her brows and looked passed his shoulder, only to freeze when she saw her friends there milling about the kitchen.   
They all looked at her with different expressions. She wondered if they just heard her.  
She heard Sombra clear his throat and point to her chest. Confused, she looked down and squeaked, dropping the pillow and trying to button up the few that came undone in her sleep. She felt herself blush. The buttons came so undone anyone could see a good amount of her cleavage.   
She hoped no one saw her scars. 

She walked forward, patting Sombra’s back. “Hey, girls. W-what’re you guys doing here? And unannounced...again?”   
It was one thing for them to do this in the past because she lived with her parents, who would welcome anyone anytime and they knew her friends.   
This was different. She was living with people who didn’t know her friends and it was their place too.   
She walked in and began to get Angel’s food. At first, they looked uncomfortable but then Pinkie jumped up.   
“Okay, so, we tried calling you ALLL DAAY but you didn’t answer, so we decided to just stop by! We wanted to see if you wanted to come to one of my parties tonight? It’s going to be the first party of the summer! Definitely dancing so we wanted to make sure you had something dancing appropriate. Right?”   
Pinkie looked to the others who mostly all nodded. 

Fluttershy had a feeling there was something they weren’t telling her. Speaking of time, she looked at the clock on the oven and saw it was already dinner time.   
“Oh dear. I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized I slept so long.”   
She did feel energized and she didn’t have nightmares. She’d have to see if she could sleep with Discord more often. That thought...wasn’t in the right context...

“So you gonna come with, Shy?” Rainbow broke her out of her thoughts. 

Fluttershy wasn’t sure. She did have to talk to them about just barging in but she wanted to make sure Discord got home safely and well rested.   
She bit her lip.   
Then again, it had been a long time since she hung out with them with no worries. Some normalcy sounded nice.  
She grinned at them.  
“Okay. When?” 

Twilight seemed to think for a moment. “How about you grab what you’re gonna wear and we all meet at my place? The party is at the gym. Pinkie already asked Dean Celestia if we could. She agreed on the condition it’s all appropriate and we clean it as well as when we arrived.”   
They all seemed to agree on it.   
Her friends dispersed after that, not giving Fluttershy time to ask them about why they felt it was okay to just waltz in.   
She had a feeling Sombra let them in simply because he didn’t want to risk Fluttershy being upset that he turned them away.

As she gathered what she’d wear, a butter yellow dress that went to her thighs, black knee length leggings with butterflies on the side of the legs and some slip ons for dancing...if she did. She also setting dinner out for Angel, and then heard someone knock.   
“Come in.”   
It was Sombra. “Oh, hey. Sorry you had to deal with them. My-uh-parents would let them come and go as they pleased, so...I’ll tell them to not do that again.” She rubbed the back of her neck, nervous. 

He made sure to close the door behind himself. “I simply came to ask a few things and offer some blood if you’re going out. As for...them...there’s not much I can do, but luckily they mostly stayed quiet while they waited for you. Chatted amongst themselves. They checked your room and you weren’t there so they waited in the kitchen.”   
Sombra shrugged, a bit annoyed.

Fluttershy’s eyes widened. She was still getting used to how much Sombra could speak. “Oh...what were your questions, first?” She ushered him to go on. 

He ran his fingers along the hair on his jaw. “Where were you yesterday that put everyone in a tizzy and do you even want to go to this party? You don’t seem like the type.” 

Fluttershy hummed as she thought, almost chuckling at Sombra’s ever present curiosity. “I would’ve...preferred to stay home, to make sure Discord got home well and rested, since I’m not sure when the last time he slept was. But I also haven’t hung out with my friends in a long time, even something as normal as a Pinkie Party. So, I want to go. As for your blood...can I? I haven’t had anything in a few days.” She asked him meekly. 

He laughed, it was deep and if no one knew him they’d think it was condescending. “That’s why I offered. Where? The arms are easiest to hide until it gets warm out. Hmm, I usually wear high collar clothing, coupled with the neck being the most efficient area so far, I’d say there.” 

She had to agree. He was wearing a v-neck that day so she had full advantage of his neck. Unlike with Discord, though, she had a smaller area to work with. She saw him touch his neck to feel for the strongest pulse point and she approached.   
She kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Sombra. You’ve been a great friend.” 

He jolted at the gesture but nodded, not seeming bothered by her bold action.  
She then nosed his pulse point, moving her nose to where her lips laid on it.   
She felt it jump against her lips before she opened her mouth, trying to put as much pressure as she could, to not make a mess, and making the bite quick as to not cause pain.   
He made a hissing noise and grabbed her hips reflexively. She had her hands perched on biceps just to give them something to do and help keep Sombra still. She drank a little more than usual, simply for the fact she’d be out and around others that weren’t knowing of what she was.   
As she moved away, before blood could leak, she lapped it up, trying not to leave a hickey behind, he moved his head to the side to let her clean up better. 

“Thank you.” She said, smiling and making sure he was alright. 

He nodded, making sure the wounds were closed. “I’d rather you not come back crying or exposing yourself to others. I call dibs on getting all knowledge regarding your Vampirism.” 

She giggled happily and kissed his cheek again, making sure she didn’t have blood on her mouth. “Still, though. You could be much crueler.” Before she could get pulled in to another memory, she grabbed her little bag of what she’d need to bring over to Twilight’s and looked around before smiling at him. “I’ll make sure to make you something really nice to pay for the meal.” She felt exceedingly happy. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Sombra said as he left her room, a little smile disguised as a smirk on his lips.

Fluttershy giggled and felt her body move in a little jig. It was a good night for dancing.  
She had friends, who she was going to dance and have fun with like old times.   
She had some older roommates who were there for her and who she cared about and could confide in. They understood. 

Maybe they were the rope she needed to begin grieving and begin healing. 

Fluttershy and her friends were laughing and joking around at Pinkie’s jokes and Applejack’s and Rarity’s banter, making their way the few blocks to the school as they heard the music already going. CS, Pinkie’s boyfriend, had already gotten there to help set up and get the party going.

“Hey, Shy?” Rainbow put her arm around Fluttershy’s shoulders, slowing her pace to do so.

Fluttershy’s hair was up in a high ponytail and she turned to Rainbow, a small grin still on her face. “Yes, Dashy?” 

Rainbow turned her head away with a blush on her cheeks. “So, uh, I was thinking of asking Soarin out. What do you think? I mean, you’ve known him since middle school too and we’ve been buds since like, kindergarten.” 

Fluttershy knew what she was trying to say. “I’m so happy for you, Rainbow! Go for it! Heehee, I’ve told you since freshman year that he likes you. Why now, though, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

Rainbow scratched her cheek, the glitter coming off. Pinkie had decided to make them match with glitter and none of them could get out of it. “Well...I guess I hadn’t told you yet, I just realized. Me n Soarin are gonna go to the same sports institution after next year. So, I thought, might as well ask him out and if it goes well then college will be even better, you know?” 

A weird feeling overcame Fluttershy. She knew Rainbow applied to a few ones, especially the one she had a scholarship to. But Rainbow never told her she got in. Which was fine, but there was that feeling. She had forgot...what was she going to do with her life?   
There was that anxiety. Her life had been upturned. She didn’t have the luxury of taking her time and with her not being Human, what options did she have? 

Fluttershy chuckled lightly. “It should go well! You both have a lot in common, but enough difference to complete each other. Supposedly. My hope is that you two can work out whatever you need to. You can do it, Rainbow! Why’re you so worried? You know I’ll support you.” 

Rainbow laughed loudly. “You’re right, Shy’! What was I thinking? Come on, we’re falling behind!” Rainbow yelled as she ran ahead. Fluttershy smiled and tried catching up, but Twilight stopped her after a minute.   
Fluttershy looked over to her in question. 

“Hey, so I think I left something in your room when we spent the night. I also forgot to get it earlier. Mind if I come by sometime tomorrow?” She asked sweetly, putting her hands together apologetically. 

Fluttershy wasn’t sure what she left, but Twilight would, so what’s to keep her from letting her friend get her things? “That’s fine with me. Just please, Twilight, let me know or knock or something? It’s not like with my parents. You can’t just barge in. Please.” 

Twilight nodded. “Okay. Oh, we’re here. Let’s have some fun. As normal high schoolers say.” 

Fluttershy rose a brow at her but laughed anyway. 

The party was lively as ever. Everyone was there. Kids from their grades and some lower, like freshman even. There was a bunch of refreshments too. There was soda, snacks, even juice made by Applejack and her family. The music was loud and blood pumping, it effected Fluttershy a bit.   
Lucky for her, she had juice she was distracted with, trying to convince herself she was fine, she just ate earlier. She had danced a bit, but nothing too crazy. Maybe she should.   
She heard some songs she knew come on and decided she’d grab Pinkie or Rainbow for a dance. She spotted Twilight talking to Flash Sentry near the snack bar and decided to set her drink with her.   
“Twilight? Can you keep an eye on my drink? I want to do some dancing.” She knew it was fine, but there was that but nagging her. 

Twilight glanced over and nodded. “Sure thing, Fluttershy. Have fun.” Then she went back to speaking with him. 

Fluttershy smiled and went out to the dance floor to have some fun, grabbing Rainbow and Soarin while she was at it. 

She danced till a slow, couples song came on, a good amount of songs later, and went back to her drink. It did nothing for her, not even really quench thirst but it did wet her throat so she felt a bit normal.   
Twilight wasn’t near it, but the cup still had her name, so it must’ve been it. Scanning, she saw Twilight wasn’t far, so maybe she just then left it.   
Fluttershy gulped it down, mostly liking the cold feeling of the juice.   
She soon realized her mistake when the familiar drunk feeling hit her like a hammer.   
Her head throb and swam, she put her hand against the wall as she felt dizzy.   
She squinted her eyes, learning from her past she didn’t close them, no matter how she felt.   
She didn’t know she could still be drugged after she wasn’t Human. She’d have to tell Sombra.   
‘I feel sick. How? How could someone put...’ she thought. Fluttershy tried focusing on things to keep her mind alert, but she wasn’t sure how much was put in or if her new state amplified the effects. 

“You okay, Fluttershy? Need help?” A unknowns guys voice said. 

She looked to the voice, his body almost out of focus as she fought the drugs. She wondered if him and his buddy she saw with were to blame. It’d be one Hell of a coincidence.   
“I’m fine.” She lied. She could try throwing it up, but it was dissolved as far as she knew. 

Her eyes locked onto the boy’s arm when he suddenly grabbed her arm. Her hackles raised as her instincts yelled. She tried pulling away but she felt so dizzy. She tried breathing out her nose, trying to stay calm.   
She tried scanning near to see who was around, but it seemed there were more couples than singles and she was out of the main view of the floor.   
She tried pulling. 

“You don’t look so good. We can help you to a seat.” One asked, fake concern in his tone.

“Haha, dude, she’s so out of it. I think you gave her too much.” The pal said, snickering. 

“I didn’t mean to! There’s not really a dosage label.” The first complained.

“Whatever. I wanna get those pics, so hurry.” The pal said.

Fluttershy had stayed silent, mainly trying to gather herself as to fight it. She’d been drugged worse than this before, though that knowledge never made it easier. The burning in her belly fueled her clear headedness.   
She felt the friend grab her other arm to pull her away, she dug her heels in, though with little to no traction on her shoes, they uttered fake words of concern, probably making it seem less suspicious to anyone who would by chance a look.   
‘Premeditated.’ Went through her mind. She wondered how long, but only for a moment as she quickly realized. She didn’t care. 

Fluttershy yanked her arms out of their grasps as quickly as she could, to surprise them and tried turning fast, but that was a mistake as one grabbed her under her armpits. The other got in front of her face. 

She felt a snarl leave her lips. She looked him right in the eye, seeing him freeze.   
Her snarl turned into a grin she only ever made once before. It was sadistic.  
“Have fun drugging people for a good fuck? I want you to find as much of your precious drugs to get high then prostitute yourself to whoever will take your lanky ass and afterwards as you’re writhing in agony and your brain to mush, you go to the park stark naked and take another dose of what you take. But you won’t die. Death is too merciful.” 

“What the fu-“ the one holding her back began. 

She turned her head towards him, her eyes blazing red and slit. “You’re the friend who likes pictures? Oh, I don’t care which is which. As for you-“ his eyes became dazed like his friend’s, “record your sins on your camera and jump from a roof. You’ll break your legs if you land on your feet. Which you will.” 

A wave of dizziness hit her hard and she got out of their grasps, shaking her head.   
Chills wracked her body as the flashbacks came to mind, the music, she just heard again, going back to its upbeat tune.   
She looked to the two standing there. She growled. “Leave now and do as I said.” 

They did and for once, whether it be from anger or the drugs, Fluttershy realized, she didn’t care. She hoped the results would become public. 

“Were they bugging you, Shy?” Rainbow asked as her and Soarin approached. 

Fluttershy felt both on edge, ready to strike, as well as a body numb exhausted. She wasn’t ‘There’ anymore. She wasn’t in that cigar filled room, hot and feeling ill. She wasn’t on a cold cement floor surrounded by water droplets and mold, listening to her family’s whimpers.  
She wasn’t...  
She smiled weakly, or so she thought. Her mind was still hazy from the drugs. “I’m...okay. Just a little exhausted. They aren’t bugging me anymore. I’m just gonna sit against the wall for a bit, if that’s okay.” 

Rainbow gave her a concerned look, but nodded. “Hold on.”   
She left and came back with water. Fluttershy took it, but she wouldn’t drink it. She knew, no amount of water would wash the drugs out, though she knew that wasn’t why Rainbow gave it to her. “Just sip on that if you’re too hot. I’ll check on you in a bit. Come on, Soarin.” 

Rainbow left hand in hand with her, now boyfriend, Fluttershy had to guess. She drew her knees up, getting chills and trying to calm enough to help out after the party.   
She dealt with the slimy figures. She knew they were people, but recalling it, all she felt was slimy.   
She watched as her friends had a fun time. She didn’t see Rainbow approach the others or look her way for awhile. Checking the time, she thought maybe to check on Discord. See if he was home and had eaten.   
She curled tighter into herself, holding the phone to her ear.   
It rang.   
Rang.  
The shrill ringing hurt her head but she tried fighting past the fatigue the drugs brought on.   
She was about to give up, the phone just continuing, when it clicked and a harsh shiver went down her spine, sending the tips of her hair on end at hearing Discord’s sleep addled voice. It was deep, scratchy and slightly slurred from waking up.   
She almost felt bad waking him. If she were sober, she’d ramble “sorry” over and over and hang up, embarrassed.   
“Fluttershy?” Discord’s voice was full of confusion. “What’s wrong?” 

A lot was wrong.   
But she smiled gently, trying to sober by focusing on his voice. “I was just checking on ya-you, I mean. Making sure you ate and were home.”   
She was vaguely aware she was calling the mansion, “home”. Maybe calling him was bad. She didn’t want to worry him.

There was a bit of silence before she heard him breathing a sigh, a little growl escaping. “I’m fine. Made it back awhile ago. Ate leftovers and pretty much crashed. Now, don’t lie to me, Fluttershy. Your voice doesn’t sound right.” 

She knew she shouldn’t have called. Part of her didn’t like how observant he was. Her chest felt tight. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

“Fluttershy.” His tone was stern, the sleepiness of it leaving.   
His tone should’ve made her scared. It should’ve had her hanging up with an “eep” and “sorry”. 

“Discord, I’m fine, really. Go back to sleep. I shouldn’t have called and woke you.” She couldn’t tell if it was the drugs or guilt making her stomach turn.

“Lie to me again, Fluttershy. I dare you. Tell me what’s wrong, now, or I’m going there to that school and then I really will be mad you made me leave bed.” His tone was serious. She didn’t know what face he would’ve been making. 

She stayed silent. If she spoke saying she was fine, he’d know she just lied again. She tried curling into herself harder, pressing her phone closer to her ear. “Please don’t feel the need to leave. Just talk to me.” She whispered. She hoped she could get out of telling. If she told, she’d probably break in to tears and she didn’t want that when she was supposed to help clean up. She should’ve felt guilt for what she ordered her attackers to do.   
She didn’t know if they were serious. She didn’t know if they were joking, either.   
Maybe it was just a threat? In her anger and panic she just snapped and threatened them? 

“Don’t try getting out of it by avoiding it either.” His voice broke through her thoughts. His tone was a warning.

She was worried he’d leave, move from where he was if she told. But she wouldn’t just hang up on him. Not when in reality she just wanted his comfort. She could’ve told her friends. But where was the evidence? And would the slime figures tell? It was too late for that now. 

“You’re over thinking again. Fluttershy. What happened at that party? That you’re at now.” He seemed to realize, the music and noise loud.

She grinned involuntarily. “Can I tell you when I get back? I don’t know what I’ll do if I say now. I’m supposed to help.” Her voice quivered by the end, but she didn’t cry. She had to be strong. Strong enough to fool him, so he could sleep. “I...I got mad. I might’ve...might’ve done something bad. Maybe...maybe they didn’t deserve it. My friends are coming, looks like everyone’s leaving. I’ll have them walk me home, or at least one of them. Get some sleep.”   
She spotted them and heard Discord sigh on the other end before he hung up first. 

After they got the gym cleaned up and helped Pinkie and CS put away the party supplies they brought with, they all began to go home. Fluttershy had tried to act normal through it all, and it mostly worked since she was out more on the job of taking things down and cleaning.   
Her eyes went to Twilight and she had an idea.   
She approached Twilight who had gotten done chatting and saying her good nights.   
She wasn’t in the mood to bring up the whole “not looking out for my drink” thing but she might as well ask if she wanted to walk her home and get her missing item.   
“Hey, Twilight...do you wanna walk home with me and get your thing?” 

Twilight looked to her, looking tired but she nodded. “Alright.” 

When Fluttershy opened the door, she saw a pacing, pajama clad Discord halt and look over, obviously about to rush over but halting again seeing Twilight.   
Fluttershy focused on his body language to help keep as sober as she could, when in reality she just wanted to collapse and succumb to the drug and sleep.   
He crossed his arms, back straight and his worry tried to school itself.   
“Hi. I’m back. Twilight is just getting something of her’s. You can go ahead and get it, Twilight.” Fluttershy told her with a tired grin. 

Twilight nodded, sleepy as well but she disappeared around the corner. 

Discord took his chance and crossed the feet apart in a few strides and even though his movements were erratic and quick, he held her face in his palms with such gentleness one would something fragile, precious and small. “Fluttershy. Look at me.” He whispered. 

She scrunched her brows, “I thought I was.” 

He didn’t smile. “You’re trying to. But your eyes are out of focus. My dear...what happened?” 

She took a shuddering breath, placing her hands on his wrists and closing her eyes, suddenly feeling like her body weighed like lead. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay. Oh, Discord. I’m not okay.” She whimpered. 

He rubbed his thumbs under her eyes, trying to comfort. “I know, my dear. I’m here. You know I am.” 

She couldn’t stop the words that came from her mouth next. “But for how long will you be here? How long until you leave me too?” 

Neither were the wiser of Twilight witnessing the scene in front of her as she stuck the camera she left, back in her purse.


	15. Elements of Harmony in Disharmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens LOL
> 
> Also, I put a link to the cover art for this in the top notes box in the previous chapter. If anyone is interested. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, to HEEHEEMAN: Thank you for your comments. I truly enjoy and look forward to them.

After Twilight left, Discord had got her to take a bath, him waiting outside the door. It was mostly to wash off the glitter.   
She dug her nails into her arm to keep herself awake.   
When she got out and opened the door, she stumbled, him catching her.   
She was too out of it to care that he picked her up and carried her.  
He put her in her bed, sitting at her feet.   
“Maybe I should ask you when you wake up.” 

“I was drugged. Twilight was...she was gonna watch my drink. I jus’ wan’ned somethin’ cold on my throat. I’m jus’ happy I could stay normal enough to...help...I think I threatened the slime guys. Then I jus’ wan...na hear yer voice. I been drug worse...” Fluttershy slurred. She was already half asleep, just staying awake enough to tell him. 

She was unaware of his eyes glowing, his face scrunched in a rage he hadn’t felt in a long time, as he gripped her blanket in his fists, his knuckles white. He forced himself to get up and leave, a rumble in his chest and energy crackling off him like dangerous static.

Fluttershy slept in a drug-induced deep rest as the door slammed open then closed. The door startled Sombra and Chrysalis, but they quickly ignored it and went back to bed.

Discord was in such a rage at what had happened to someone he cared for. It wasn’t the first time he’d lost someone to drugs and he had no intention of letting it happen again.   
Though with her it was unwilling, and she was safe and okay now, she wasn’t like that, it still stirred up memories he would rather not acknowledge.   
Each step he took outside lit the earth in colorful veins. He had to burn off the anger.   
Even without the voices in his head giggling, yelling and whispering, he knew he could have a temper.   
If only he could’ve seen who did it to her, then he could have someone to release his anger on.  
A powerful surge was released on a hard step, at a particularly nasty memory, illuminating the earth for miles and miles, small critters and plant life becoming altered in the process.   
The magic fueled by rage seeped into the air and deep into the soil, disrupting the roots, the bugs, the rocks, even the water was changed. 

A few days later and Discord hadn’t been heard from. Fluttershy had tried getting a hold of him. He was an adult, though. He had no obligations to them. He didn’t need to tell Fluttershy where he’d be. 

Her phone rang and she saw it was Rainbow, Fluttershy had been sipping a cup of blood Chrysalis left on her way out. She smiled, remembering her conversation on the street.  
The night of the party was a bit hazy but she did remember most of it. Twilight not watching her drink, or at least for a bit, enough where they could slip something in. She knew she talked to Rainbow. She talked to Discord on the phone then Twilight went home with her to get her thing and that was all she really remembered. She didn’t remember walking to the mansion with Twilight, or anything after. Even then, the conversations were fuzzy. 

“Hey, Rainbow. Haven’t heard from you in a few days. What’s up?” She grinned. 

“Hey, Shy. Twilight said Dean Celestia wanted to talk to us. I’m near your place so wanna walk together?”   
Rainbow sounded happy. 

Fluttershy raised a brow at that news. Why would Dean Celestia want to see them? Something clenched in her belly. She had a bad feeling.   
“Uh, okay. Let me get changed though. I’ll try and hurry. Just wait out on the porch if you get here before I’m out.” 

She heard Rainbow hum. “Alright. Still don’t know why I can’t come in. They know I’m one of your friends.” 

Fluttershy sighed. “I’ll talk to all you girls about it later. Okay, I’m hanging up.” 

She went to get changed and put her hair up. Summertime was brutal when one had thick long hair.   
She glanced at her phone when she grabbed her purse. Something was nagging her.   
Chrysalis was at work, that was normal. Sombra was at the library at this time. Again, normal.  
Derpy, work, getting ready for a long vacation for the anniversary of her husband’s passing. A new event, but apparently a yearly thing she did. 

She couldn’t help the anxiety at not knowing where Discord was. Or if he was safe. She was so scared he’d disappear or be taken and-  
Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Rainbow saying she arrived.   
As she walked down the hallway, she had decided to try and call Discord. She’d grown more confidence at knowing she could.   
She dialed as she walked.   
It rang.   
Ringing.  
Ringing.  
It kept ringing.   
Voicemail.  
Panic was crawling up her body. She tried again. Really, she shouldn’t be worried. He was a large man.   
She still tried again. Worse comes to worst she could apologize.   
It rang again.   
Again.   
The click she needed to hear!  
“Dis-“ she began, but was cut off from a male voice that was not Discord. 

“A girl’s voice? Who might you be, little lady?” He sounded young and she swore she could see a cat-like grin through the voice alone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I called Discord. I...must’ve not...” she pulled the phone away from her ear but it was Discord’s contact number. 

She heard him snicker. “You’re looking for Discord? I could tell you if you give me your name.” 

She went to reply, not with her name, but to ask politely for Discord to be put on, when she heard him squeak and the familiar voice she was hoping for began talking. “Capper, you fuckfaced feline, what have I said about touching my shit? Hm? Who are you calling? I swear if you’re using that to call Chrysalis again-“

Fluttershy couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. Capper scoffed and she could hear his mock offended tone.  
“I have called no one! There is a sweet sounding lady on the phone. Not Chrissy, unfortunately.” 

She heard Discord snort and movement. Discord must’ve taken the phone. “Fluttershy, everything alright?” His voice held concern and she couldn’t help her heart swelling at hearing his voice clearly. 

She nodded but realized he couldn’t see. “I’m fine. I just...hadn’t heard from you. Which is fine! You can do what you want...it’s just, uhm...my memory of that night is fuzzy so I can’t remember much. I didn’t upset you did I?” 

He sighed, his voice suddenly soft. She heard footsteps. She liked when his voice got soft. It made her belly warm. “Of course not, Fluttershy. I’ve just had work. The shifts have been long so I’ve been bunking here. I’m sorry to have worried you, dear. I should be back by the end of the week. I do have an idea you might like, but it’s a surprise until I see you again.” 

She felt sad he wasn’t going to be back soon, but she was curious about the surprise. “That’s...okay. You know you don’t have to surprise me. But, Discord. Before you hang up, can you maybe try and call me when you can? It can be tomorrow or the day after, I just...worry and I...I miss you.” She blushed. 

He was silent for a bit. “How’re you feeling? Do the other two know of the incident?” He said the last word like venom. 

She really wished he was there. “I don’t...think so. I’m fine now though. Can I tell you something?” 

He hummed. “Of course, my dear.”

She took a deep breath, feeling it lodge itself. “I’ve been drugged worse than that. That’s why I could be as coherent as I was. A lot is still fuzzy, but it’s better than the days where everything was...Just please be safe. I can hear Rainbow at the door. Dean Celestia called us in for some reason.” 

It was quiet for a bit, but she could hear his breathing. “You’re going to have to tell me that another time, Fluttershy. About the...drugging. As for Tia, don’t trust everything she says. She’s not as all compassionate as she leads her students to believe.” She could hear the hatred in his voice and she hoped one day she’d never be on that end.

“Okay. I won’t listen if I get a bad feeling. As for storytelling, maybe we can sleep in my bed this time? Heehee, be warned now, though. When you get back, don’t be surprised if your room smells like me.” She giggled hearing him make a noise of surprise.

“I thought I locked my door.” He sounded as if he was thinking. 

She giggled. “I kinda-might’ve- perhaps- lock picked it and went in?” She blushed. It was more embarrassing saying it out loud. And she realized how wrong that probably was. She broke in to a adults room to sleep there. 

She was brought out by his laughing. He cackled and let out a couple snorts. “You win, you win, my dear. I miss you too...but don’t tell anyone that. Gotta get back.” He whispered that last bit and sighed.

He hung up. Her face felt like it was on fire.   
She opened the front door, Rainbow tapping her foot. She looked to Fluttershy with a brow raised. “Took you long enough. Why’s your face red? Not a summer cold is it?” 

Fluttershy shook her head. “Sorry. And no, not a cold, just something I heard on the radio last night was an embarrassing story.” 

Rainbow nodded, but then jolted up. “Oh, did you hear? It was all over the news! Two seniors from our school had died the night of the party, or at least early morning the next day.”   
Rainbow was obviously interested. 

Fluttershy‘a eyes widened. “What? How?” She gasped. She could only guess it was the slimy guys, but she didn’t want them dead...did she? If it was them, then they had to follow through with her threat. She...didn’t know she could command people.

Rainbow faced her, walking backwards. “Well, one, had jumped off his family’s roof and broke his legs, but the bones severed his big artery and he died of blood loss. No one found him till his dad left for work the next morning. The other one was found in the park. He was bruised and naked with a lot of needle marks. He overdosed. There hasn’t been word yet on what he overdosed on. No one, not even his friends didn’t know he did drugs. A runner found him on her morning walk. Freaky, huh?” 

Fluttershy nodded. “Yeah. Freaky. So, do we know what Dean Celestia wanted?” She tried veering the topic. 

Rainbow shook her head. “No. Kinda sucks, why does our Dean want to see us on a summer break?” 

Fluttershy only nodded. 

Fluttershy and her friends were at a lunch table that was set out in a gym area, but it wasn’t a gym. Just a small tiled area that took up space right when you walked in.   
There was a spot at the end for the Dean to sit.   
Fluttershy was facing Twilight, the order they sat was coincidental.   
“Uhm, Twilight? Why are we here?” She asked. 

Twilight looked to her. “Dean Celestia said something about our group being the only one with people she could trust to do what she needed us to. She’s our Dean and has done so much for us, I figured of course we could help.” 

Fluttershy deadpanned, almost raising one brow. 

Dean Celestia came out with an old, jeweled wood box with intricate patterns carved into it, along with some papers in a file.   
“Hello, girls. Thank you for coming today and I know this is going to sound very strange, but first, do you trust me?” 

Twilight nodded surely, the others as well, though not as enthusiastic. Fluttershy didn’t nod nor shake her head. Looking at the box made her uneasy. 

Celestia smiled and put her hands together. “Good. This box has some things that have been in my family for generations and they’ve chosen you six to be their bearers. It’s said they should only be used in a time where a great danger, an apocalyptic danger, is upon us. Strange things have been happening all around. Wildlife has been showing odd signs, the weather is erratic in some areas. Some deserts have turned to seas, disrupting the ecosystem. These have been acting up as well.” She lifted the lid to reveal six jewels. One looked like a deep pink starlight, there was an orange apple, a deep violet diamond, a cerulean blue ballon, a red thunderbolt and a light pink butterfly. They looked old and dusty. She could feel the magic containing them. “They are called ‘The Elements of Harmony’. You might not believe me, but they contain something called magic. It’s very powerful. Go ahead. Once you touch the one meant for you, it’s said something will happen.” Celestia held out the box to them. 

Twilight reached and grabbed first. The deep pink starlight.   
The others, though a bit skeptical, reached.   
They all spoke, their words jumbling as they wondered what to do with the small jewels that they all seemed drawn to.   
Her friend’s jewels glowed, magic warping around them and turning them. Twilight’s a crown, the others turned to having gold necklaces with their jewel in the middle. The items moved themselves and latched onto her friends. They were all awe struck, whispering amongst each other excitedly and with amazement.

Fluttershy was the only one hesitant. She didn’t want to reach for it. She knew it was just a small butterfly shaped gem, but she was scared. Something told her to ignore it. “Don’t touch it.” It warned her. 

“I think they’ve chosen wisely. Twilight, your’s is the Element of Friendship. Pinkie, laughter and fun, Rarity, generosity, Applejack, honesty, RainbowDash, loyalty.   
Fluttershy, your’s is kindness. Go ahead.”   
Celestia spoke like a smart but kind adult. 

“I...I’m sorry. I can’t accept it.” Fluttershy said, putting her hands up in a placating manner.   
Her friend’s gasped.   
“Why not?” Pinkie asked.   
“It isn’t going to bite you, darling.” Rarity said with a flip of her wrist.  
“C’mon now, Sugarcube. We all took ours.” Applejack tried to assure her.  
“Can’t you trust us this once, Fluttershy?” Rainbow asked, a bit concerned and confused. 

Fluttershy visibly bristled. Trust them?! Why can’t they trust her for once? 

“Fluttershy. Dean Celestia is an adult and she’d never lead us astray. She knows what’s best for us. I mean, saving the world? Wow, it’s a scary thing, but to be trusted like that to save everyone?   
She has to know what she’s doing. Plus, as your friend’s you know if we did it you should too. You won’t leave us hanging will you?” Twilight said, an awe to her voice that made Fluttershy want to puke and she bristled further. 

“Fluttershy, how’re things back at Ms. Hooves’ place? I haven’t heard from you about it in awhile.” Dean Celestia butt in. 

Fluttershy didn’t mean to, but she fixed her glare on Dean Celestia. She heard Twilight whisper shout to her about what she was thinking making that face.   
“Everything’s fine, Dean Celestia. Thank you for asking.” 

Celestia hummed, though she frowned a bit. “You’ve never been like this in all the years I’ve taught you all. Are you sure everything is going well? ‘He’s’ not having a bad influence on you, is ‘He’? Twilight has told me more about your living conditions.” 

Her other friends gasped, but obviously too curious to stop it. 

Fluttershy was confused. What did Twilight know? And why would she tell Dean Celestia? Fluttershy tried taking a deep breath.   
How she worded it made it sound bad. Made it sound like she wasn’t being cared for so dearly.  
She put on a forced smile to their teacher.   
“I assure you, Dean Celestia, everything is fine.” She wasn’t going to bring up the “He” comment. That was between herself and the Dean. NOT her friends.

Dean Celestia sighed, smiling that wise adult smile. Fluttershy knew it was strained. “Please take the Element, Fluttershy. They can’t do it without you. The Elements have to work together to work.” 

“Don’t be scared, Fluttershy. Nothing happened to us.” Twilight said, pushing the box more towards her. 

She wasn’t scared. She was uneasy. She’s felt both and this was not fear. She didn’t care for magic much. She still wasn’t sure how she became a Vampire but she was starting to suspect it was magic. Magic complicated things.   
She didn’t need complications. 

Maybe she could grab it and once out of sight, toss it?   
She gulped, reaching for it and held it in her palm. It was cold. She almost sighed in relief that nothing happened.   
She could feel it pulse in her palm weakly. She hid it by closing her hand. She wondered if something was wrong but she kept it to herself. 

“Thank you, Fluttershy. No harm done.” Dean Celestia said. 

“So what is the threat, Dean Celestia?” Twilight asked, sitting to attention. 

Fluttershy rose her brow. They should’ve asked that BEFORE taking the gems.

“That’s why I have these. They’re old papers, again passed down, saying what the threat could be if signs similar to this show.” She pulled out papers, some with drawings, others in beautiful hand written ink. “It’s not much, but there’s three magical signatures you need to watch out for. The first, The Red Smoke of Knowledge. The one wealding this is strategic and always hungry for more knowledge no matter the kind. If they can use it to their advantage, they will. Second, is The Green Static with Many Faces. They will be a master of camouflage. Using that to deceive and manipulate as they can mimic any body, any voice and any action a loved one could have. Thirdly, most dangerous of all, is Erratic Chaos. It’s very unpredictable but usually the one with it holds a lot of rage. There isn’t much written or known about it either. Hence part of the erratic nature of it. The only way to find them would most likely be individually or when they cause an issue. Simply because they can easily hide. I hope you can all find them before they cause any damage. I think that was all. I have a meeting with the new sponsor for our school here soon. You all are dismissed. I hope you’ll inform me of any clues. Good luck and be safe.”   
With that large amount of information dumped on them, Dean Celestia turned to leave. 

Her friends stood first and began chatting. Pinkie and Rarity were talking about outfits and how cool it would be, like in movies and shows.   
Applejack was more cautious, Rainbow was all for it, saying she’d be a hero.   
Twilight stayed quiet, probably trying to think of how they could find them. 

Fluttershy was petrified. She didn’t have to be a genius to figure out who the “prophecy” was speaking about. She’d seen all their powers and the color the magic associated with them.   
But they weren’t a danger! Dean Celestia’s papers HAD to be WRONG! 

When she looked over towards Dean Celestia’s office, about to go and speak with her about not asking about Discord, she stopped.   
Inside the office, Dean Celestia was greeting and shaking the hand of Him. He must have been the sponsor.   
She felt a chill. She knew He was rich, had power, but why would He fund a school? 

She couldn’t deal with them now. So far, he hasn’t caused any suspicious ruckus. So, she could focus on her roommates.   
Before she could do that, though, she wanted to get the talk with them over with. One less thing weighing on her chest.   
She gripped the gem tightly, feeling it crumble, her eyes widened and she looked at it.   
The gem kept crumbling until it turned to dust, then it did something unexpected. The dust crawled up her arm, under her shirt, and she could feel it burn slightly and settle into her back, near her shoulder blades.   
She didn’t like it! She couldn’t toss it now. Wait...

‘They only work if it’s together.’ 

That’s what Dean Celestia said. So... that could mean it wouldn’t work anyway, or, as long as Fluttershy doesn’t help, it won’t work. She sighed, feeling that weight off her chest and she almost smiled. 

Now, the last thing she had to deal with was the talk with her friends. Fluttershy took a deep breath then let it out. 

“Girls! Wait up! I need to talk to you!” Fluttershy ran up. She hoped they weren’t too mad. She was still annoyed, but she figured, she had to set boundaries. She hoped they’d understand. 

They all stopped and waited. “Will it take long, Sugarcube?” Applejack asked, looking at her watch. 

The others nodded, seeming they were busy as well. Fluttershy frowned.   
“Not really. Just a few things. Can all of you, you know, not just waltz into the mansion at anytime or if I don’t pick up? It’s not like with my...my family. Even though they know you’re my friends, it’s still rude because they live there too. Also...Twilight?” She looked to the violet haired girl, who was writing in a journal. 

Twilight looked up for a second. “Yeah?” 

Fluttershy got a bit closer. “I just wanted to know what exactly you’ve been telling Dean Celestia? On that note, do all of you think it’s right to be doing this? Just...doing what an adult says and accepting that she’s putting our lives in danger for something that could possibly not even be real?” 

“Like she said, if we can get them before they do damage then we’ll be safe. This is for the world, Fluttershy. As for what I’ve told her, it was only because I wanted her advice. We’re worried about you in that place with adults none of us know.” Twilight put her hand on Fluttershy’s shoulder. 

Fluttershy let out a breath. “I do understand your concern, but I’ve known Derpy since I was a child since she was friends with my parents. So I’m fine. She wouldn’t let me near adults if they were bad people.” 

Twilight didn’t look convinced. “You’ve been staying as far from Chrysalis as you can right? I’m worried she’s a bad influence on you.” 

Fluttershy’s eyes narrowed. She thought it was going to be an easy talk. Just let them know not to waltz in, see exactly what Twilight was telling Celestia and set that right or inform her she was fine, then done. She could go back to the house and fix up a great dinner.   
“What are you getting at, Twilight?” 

Twilight sighed. “I mean, I saw the other night how that big guy held your face and you let him. I’m just worried you’re gonna...” 

Twilight didn’t need to finish for Fluttershy to know what she was implying. She smacked Twilight’s hand away. “He held me to make sure I was okay, because I was drugged.” 

The others gasped and Twilight‘a eyes widened. 

“WHAT?!” Rainbow shouted, but judging by Fluttershy’s body language, didn’t get any closer. 

They began to ask if she was okay, what happened, yadda yadda, same conversation from different mouths. 

Twilight tried reaching for her again. “When did that happen?” 

Fluttershy felt the lump in her throat. She hated being drugged. She hated the fuzzy memories, the vivid recall of touch. “I asked you to keep an eye on my drink.” 

Twilight looked away guiltily. “I’m sorry, Flash was showing me something. It was just for a moment. I thought it’d be fine there.” 

Fluttershy forced a small smile. “Well it’s fine now, isn’t it? I’m not drugged, they didn’t get to do whatever thing they wanted to, we got the gym cleaned up, and I’m fine now. Accidents happen.” 

Twilight looked almost offended. “If that’s how you feel, then you shouldn’t have brought it up. We have a bigger problem to focus on.” 

Fluttershy smiled but it was a forced one. “Ah, of course. We have to do whatever Miss Celestia says. Risk our lives and fight for no reason. How do we know the “prophecy “ is even real?” 

Twilight was getting upset. “It’s DEAN Celestia and she knows what’s best. Plus, these things are magic! Actual magic! What she said has to be true. Why’re you fighting this so much?” 

Fluttershy crossed her arms. “If it’s an issue, let her deal with it. I have to put my foot down, Twilight. I’m not risking mine nor my friend’s lives for this.” 

Twilight glared, crossing her own arms. “I’m doing this to protect my friends and family. Sacrifice has to be made. I’d rather risk my life than lose hundreds. That’s why their doing it too! They have family and loved ones to protect against these forces out there bringing on the end of the world.”

Fluttershy’s nostrils flared. “Sacrifice has to be made? Do you even know the meaning of that? This isn’t a game, Twilight! But you know, I’ve kept you guys long enough. I have things to do.” She went to turn, seeing Rainbow was going to follow. 

She heard a scoff. “I do know because unlike you, we have families we have to protect. But do you even know the meaning of that anymore?” Twilight said, the insult bitter in her tone. 

Fluttershy’s breath stopped. She kept walking. They had no idea what she had to sacrifice, only for it to be in vain. 

She stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She thought it was Rainbow but when she turned her head, it was a mad Twilight. Fluttershy could feel the heat from the gem on the crown.   
“Don’t walk away from us, Fluttershy. Friends don’t walk away like that.” 

Fluttershy turned so fast Twilight’s eyes widened. She grabbed Twilight‘s wrist with her other hand and yanked her out, letting go after. “Unless you want a fight, Twilight, leave me be, at least for now and I can assure you. You will lose the fight.” 

She heard Twilight scoff, highly doubting it. Fluttershy didn’t say anything else and walked away.   
She just needed to cool down. They both did. 

She hoped. 

When she got back, she smiled, she enjoyed and put up the front of being fine as she made dinner with Derpy and when she knew Chrysalis would be back, she prepared a bath with relaxing bath salts for her. She packed away a great meal and good snacks for Sombra. 

She was calming down. She was laughing and smiling. 

So why did she still feel the lump in her throat? She never fought with them.   
She curled under a thick layer of Discord’s pillows and blankets in his hammock and tried breathing.   
She had to warn them when Discord got back. The whole magic powers bit, was much more complicated that they originally thought.   
The mark from the gem on her back burned, though little. She wondered if that was a good thing. 

She needed a vacation.


	16. Little More About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack LOL
> 
> This one is the longest chapter yet. Wow. 
> 
> Also might add some more tags

Fluttershy was getting antsy. She paced around the living area. It was the end of the week and she had yet to hear from Discord. He never did call to check in. Her gut squeezed.  
Ever since that cup of blood Chrysalis gave her, she hadn’t eaten. Not from lack of others being around, but simply she busied herself too much to just keep her mind off her friends.  
She worked at the shelter, fed the animals in the park, even went swimming in the lake to see what she could find.  
She looked to the clock, ‘3:00pm.’ She saw. Her phone went off and when she looked, it was RainbowDash calling.  
“Rainbow?”  
She answered. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Shy. Can Pinkie and I come in? You are home right? We checked your usual hang out spots and didn’t see you. We,uh, wanted to talk? If that’s okay?” Rainbow sounded unsure. 

Fluttershy wasn’t sure herself. But...both Rainbow and Pinkie were close to her. Rainbow and her had been friends since forever, back in kindergarten when Fluttershy was the tallest girl and was picked on for that and her shy demeanor. Pinkie and her met back in elementary school when Fluttershy invited the straight haired, sad looking girl to a sleepover. It was one of the first brave things Fluttershy had done and she was proud to have. Ever since Pinkie discovered parties, she’d had a nack for it and when middle school hit, her hair turned super curly. Rainbow would joke saying the parties put spring in it. She loved them both, this last year and a half had just been a strain.  
“Okay. I’ll be to the door in a bit.”  
She wasn’t sure what they wanted to talk about. If it was to apologize to Twilight, she’d have to decline. 

She opened the door and sure enough, there was Rainbow in her work out wear and Pinkie in something crazy and fun.  
“Hi, girls. Come in.” She moved to the side and they did.  
Fluttershy herself was in leggings and a long tank top, she wore makeup to cover scars. 

She ushered them to sit on the couch and she went to get them drinks. Rainbow looked uneasy and Pinkie looked guilty, her usually curly hair looking wavy.  
She grabbed a soda for Rainbow and some pineapple juice for Pinkie.  
“So what did you girls want to talk about?”  
She sat in a big chair. 

Rainbow held the can, apparently going first. “I was right there. Why didn’t you say anything?” She looked hurt. 

So that was what it was about. “They already left. I didn’t want to ruin everyone’s fun time because of something a couple creeps did. I had it under control...for the most part. To be honest...I don’t remember much after talking with you.” 

Rainbow went to answer, but Pinkie jumped up and ran to Fluttershy, wrapping her in a hug. “I’m so sorry that happened, Fluttershy! At one of my parties too!” 

Fluttershy patted her back. “It’s fine now-“

“Stop saying that, Fluttershy! Just because it wore off, doesn’t mean you’re alright. Dammit, Shy, you’ve always been like that! Just let us...” Rainbow’s yell broke off into a watery whimper as tears gathered in the usually spunky girl’s eyes. 

Fluttershy didn’t like seeing Rainbow like this. She understood, though. She wouldn’t want them doing the same.  
She smiled sadly.  
“I...it’s really okay now.” 

Rainbow got up, “How is it okay, Fluttershy?” 

She was getting heated and Fluttershy was getting panicked. She didn’t want to deal with it over again. She took a deep breath. “Rainbow. Really. At least this time I was coherent enough to help clean and make it back here before anything happened.” 

“What happened here?! And “this time”?!”Rainbow yelled. 

Fluttershy maneuvered her hands past Pinkie and shook them rapidly, trying to get Rainbow’s attention. “No, no, no, Rainbow, you misunderstand. I was trying to say that I could be fine enough to make it back. I’m perfectly safe here.” She only realized how true those words were then. She was SAFE there. 

Rainbow looked at her skeptically, about to bring up the other half of her question that Fluttershy didn’t acknowledge.

“What about Twilight seeing that big guy touching you?” Pinkie piped up, moving away from her hug. 

“Wait, what? I thought sideburn guy was it?” Rainbow cut in, shrugging her shoulders and looking to Pinkie.  
Pinkie looked to Rainbow and tilted her head, confused.  
“What?”

Silence.

Fluttershy looked between them. “Um...what are you guys talking about?” 

Rainbow took out her phone and seemed to mess with it for a moment. Pinkie looked over her shoulder. “Ooohh. That. I just ignored it.” 

Fluttershy got up and walked over. “What is it? What are you looking at?” 

Rainbow bit her lip. “Uh...you’d tell us if you were dating anyone, right, Shy?” 

Fluttershy blushed so pink it matched her hair, maybe darker. “W-WHAT? D-dating?! I-I-I’m not DATING anyone!” 

Pinkie began to laugh at Fluttershy’s reaction.  
Rainbow was not as easy. She sighed and handed her phone to Fluttershy. She looked uncomfortable. 

Rainbow being uncomfortable made Fluttershy uneasy. She grabbed it and pressed play on the video. She went stiff as a board, the color draining from her face.  
It was video, luckily no audio, of Sombra walking into her room the night of the party. It showed their easy body language that spoke of their familiarity to each other. Then when Fluttershy went up and kissed his cheek. Luckily the side she bit on was the opposite but to anyone else, or the camera, it looked like she was giving him hickeys. Him grabbing her hips as he winced, again, a face associated with something more naughty than what happened. Even how she held him, kissed his cheek the second time and how she smiled and he smirked.  
To anyone else, it looked like something lovers did. It wasn’t what it looked like.  
At all.  
She loved Sombra, just not like THAT. 

She opened and closed her mouth like a gasping fish. She tried explaining herself, but she didn’t know how. Really, she could lie. But not only would she feel bad for lying to her friends, she’d feel bad dragging Sombra in. 

“You...might want to swipe over to the right to see the other thing...before speaking.” Rainbow added. She could hear Pinkie making a noise too. They apparently knew something she didn’t. 

With a shaking hand she swiped, tears almost coming to her eyes at the video. This one was of the slumber party. It was shakier, taken off a phone vs what the previous video was taken on.  
The audio suddenly blared, making Fluttershy jump.  
It was her screaming her head off and by the limited moonlight in the room it showed the incident of Discord coming in, trying to calm her, her friends pulling her away, her screaming for Discord.  
She swiped again when it stopped, Rainbow not stopping her.  
It showed the shakier one again, same night, but it showed Discord sitting on the couch with a whimpering Fluttershy in his arms. He was shushing her, running one of his large hands through her hair, the other petting her hip where it was holding her against him. He was trying to reassure her it wasn’t real. The nightmares weren’t real.  
Her lip began to wobble.  
She did it once more, at Rainbow’s soft hand gesture.  
This one was a picture. It was of the night of the party again. She was home. Discord was close, his hands cupping her face that looked so small compared to him. She saw the worry etched in his brows. His mouth was open, most likely talking. Her hands were lose against his wrists and she could clearly see the glazed over look in her eyes from the drugs. It sent a chill down her spine.  
She remembered what that looked like in a mirror.  
Rainbow reached her hand out, meaning it was done.  
Pinkie was close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
She looked to Rainbow, her lip a bit wobbly, but she refused to cry, even though she wanted to.  
“What was all that? What was the meaning of it? Who the fuck took those?!” The more she asked, the louder her voice became. 

Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck. “You said you weren’t dating anyone?” 

Pinkie rubbed her arm. “So Twilight was right?” She asked. 

Fluttershy froze. She looked to Pinkie. “What? Twilight said something?”  
Pinkie didn’t grin. She looked away.  
Fluttershy pulled out of her grasp, Pinkie reaching out. “Don’t...don’t do that, Fluttershy. She...Twilight said you must’ve been taking after that Chrysalis lady and-“

“She sent us these videos and the picture. She sent it to all of us. And...I don’t know for sure, but she might’ve showed it to Dean Celestia. That’s why we wanted to actually ask you if you were dating. We kinda wished you were.” Rainbow sounded so guilty. 

Fluttershy felt like laughing. “So...hahaha...so it’s better if I was dating one of these older guys? It’s better than...what? Let’s see, if-haha-fuck! If Twilight sent those. If Twilight said I was taking after someone she called a “gold digging harlot”, then that means-hahaha! You two think it’d be better if I was DATING someone 2-3 years or 6-7 years older than me vs me being a WHORE to them? Versus me FUCKING them? What’s the difference?! And neither of you are mad at HER for taking those obviously without my consent? Really?” Fluttershy was gripping her hair and looking at Rainbow and Pinkie in shock. 

Rainbow put her hands up placating. “Shy, no, just...please, we don’t have much information except for these and what we’ve witnessed. You’ve...changed. Ever since you came back one day, and even then, you weren’t yourself. Then we hear you moved in with people we didn’t know. Then you get hurt so bad we thought you were going to die. Then you began to be so stand-off towards us and defensive to these people we didn’t know. Then Twilight showed us these and we could only...” she trailed off. 

Fluttershy could admit, she herself wasn’t being the best of friends. She wrapped her arms around herself, only for Rainbow to approach and hug her, Pinkie doing the same to them both. “Did you even look for us during last year, Dashy?” She whispered, her hurt feelings still sore but she was simmering. 

Rainbow nodded. “For a bit. I even asked my parents for help. We couldn’t find you guys so we thought you guys went on a last minute vacation.” 

“We even looked too. We tried looking on the bright side. I even planned a party for when you guys got back.” Pinkie added. 

Fluttershy sighed. She wasn’t sure how much she was wanting to tell. But she knew she should. At least what she could without going into detail. Rainbow and Pinkie could be trusted. As long as she told them not to, they wouldn’t spill. 

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes. “Do you guys wanna sleep over tonight? Just you two? I’ll have to make everyone dinner tonight and everyone should be home, but I kinda want you guys to meet these people without the other’s opinions. Judge for yourselves what you think. I want to also explain a bit-at least what I can-of what happened when my family and I were gone for that year...and why I came back alone.” Her voice faded out a bit at that last part. 

Pinkie squealed. “Oh, yes! Just like that time in elementary school! Well, not exactly exactly, cause you know, things did change, but you get the idea! I’m gonna go now and pack a bag and tell my aunt and uncle and I’ll be RIGHT BACK! I’m gonna bring super fun three amigo sleepover party stuff! This will be so fun! Ohhh maybe I can help with dinner! Wait, no, I’m terrible at cooking! Maybe we can make dessert!” She waved her arms wildly, her eyes glinting with excitement. 

It had to be contagious because Rainbow was cackling and already had begun dialing her parents to ask. “Yeah, we’ll be back later. What time?” 

Fluttershy didn’t actually expect clear answers so quickly. She smiled gently though. It was so them, it felt nostalgic. “Depends. Do you two want to help with dinner?” 

Rainbow gave a look like Fluttershy was saying they were going to play dress up. Pinkie was already jumping a mile a minute trying to get out of there and decide what she wanted to bring.  
Fluttershy sighed. It was a little passed 3:00pm then, their talk not taking too long.  
“Hmm...how about around 8:00pm or 9:00pm? They get home late so dinner will be later. Plus then it’ll give you both time to take time packing. Oh! Maybe, if you both wouldn’t be too busy tomorrow, you can spend the night tomorrow too? We can see how tonight goes first though.” 

She was getting excited but she had to remember she had other people to ask as well. Her mind wandered briefly back to Twilight. She wasn’t sure when she decided Fluttershy was an enemy.  
“Hey, Dash, before you go, since Pinkie has, do you know what Twilight has against me all of a sudden? I mean, taking pictures, recording video from a hide-e-hole somewhere in my room. Videoing me having an attack. Bringing up...things...”

Rainbow rubbed her arm. “I’m not sure, Shy. It kinda began when you came to school again. Well, that’s not right. I’d say it was when you started acting different, then she got curious and became a bit obsessed with finding out what changed you. Then she saw you lived with Chrysalis and it got way worse. She wanted to prove you were sleeping with older guys or whatever. Maybe it was to get the people you lived with arrested? I’m really not sure, Shy. You’d have to ask her yourself. That’s just what I think, and you know we can’t just assume. Well, see you later.” She waved and with that, Fluttershy was alone with her thoughts again. 

She paced, then when she reached her room, to make sure it was picked up, she, in a frantic paranoid fit, tore it apart, looking for any camera or microphone. 

Upon finding none, she cleaned up.  
She went to the kitchen after, looking around for what to make.  
Using the leftover beef from the dinner the night before, she realized she could make stew.  
She knew it was summer, but it was about to rain the next couple nights, so she thought making a nice hearty stew would be nice. It’d also be full of nutrients for the others. It wouldn’t be portable but hopefully there wouldn’t be leftovers or at the least very little.  
Maybe she could make homemade biscuits or bread with it. She grinned and got to work. 

Fluttershy was so wrapped up in her work and humming what little upbeat tune was in her head, she moved her hips to the beat, with the scent of the stew filling the kitchen, she didn’t even notice a certain someone had gotten back as her hands and arms and even some of her face and clothes were a mess of flour and dough and stew juice.

Fluttershy didn’t even hear him. She felt large hands against her eyes and her first reflex was to quickly elbow the person. But when she was able to turn out of the hands and open her eyes, she saw it was a chuckling Discord.  
“If you’re wanting to disable and harm your attacker, Dear, you’re going to have to be quicker and elbow harder than that with another move ready when you turn.”

She just stared wide eyed. “Discord? I didn’t even smell you come in.” Her voice was quiet. She felt that lump in her throat. She hadn’t realized how much of her running off was also to distract herself from any bad thoughts about Discord’s whereabouts.  
She remembered the picture of him holding her face. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the fond, amused look he was giving her.  
She reached up, her still being trapped between him and the counter, and cupped his face to mirror how he had, the best she could. Her hands though, couldn’t even cover half the span his could.  
She saw him blush at the gentle treatment. 

“Y-you can, uh, smell me when I come in? Hehe, my Dear, that’s...”he awkwardly stuttered out. 

A breeze blew by from the cracked open window and Fluttershy got the full brunt of his scent. It had changed but not any less appealing.  
Without thinking about it much, her teeth throbbing, the bitter venom pumping through her teeth and dripping onto her tongue, instead of cupping his jaw, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down more.  
She drank Chrysalis’ blood out of necessity. That was 4 days ago. 

“You should either finish first or turn it off if you want a meal.” He was still blushing a bit, how Fluttershy pressed herself against him and pulled him down, it was more intimate than what he was ready for. 

She whined in her throat but turned to finish dinner, or at least get the rolls rising and the stew simmering so the flavors could meld together. Her throat felt scratchy, her hand shook, and she knew her eyes had to be at least red.  
Friends m the corner of her eye she could see Discord helping. He was forming the rolls as she worked on the stew. She noted more wounds on his hands and her eyes widened at the fresh blood coming from his side.  
“Discord! Your side-“ she began but he waved her off.

“I just got hurt at work was all. It was stitched, but your elbow opened them, I assume. I’m very much looking forward to this dinner, so maybe if I tell you a bit more about myself, you’ll continue cooking? Deal?” He said in a tone that didn’t even reveal a fraction of whatever pain he could’ve been in. She could see the blood slowly pooling against his shirt and the hem of his pants. 

She gulped. She wanted it, but she nodded. More than wanting the blood, she wanted to check his wound. But hearing about him was worth her patience. 

“I should probably ask what you want to know, first. Then I’ll know what I can avoiding telling.” He chuckled. 

She gasped, turning to him, her teeth still sensitive. “That’s not fair!” 

He reached over the island, him of course being big enough, and caressed her cheek with his flour and dough dusted hand. “It is. I realized, while away, that I don’t know much about you either. I know some things, as you to me, since we live together, but I know there’s things we both want to ask.” 

She was beyond embarrassment and tilted her head into his hand, but again, she nodded and sighed. She knew he would bend whatever truth he had to if he wanted to avoid a straight on answer to something. Despite her hungry state, she had to be smart. “What EXACTLY, in full detail, like name, occupation and position do you work?” 

His eyes widened at her wording but he quickly snickered. “Very smart, my Dear. But, I suppose a deal is a deal.” He removed his hand and continued his work on the bread. “I hope this doesn’t change your view of me. Also, any information we gather is between us, okay?” He winked. 

She nodded, unsure but she trusted him. 

He sighed, almost nervous. “I work the Underground. Weapon trade mostly. I work as muscle most the time. Others it’s to tweak out my work’s weapons so they can’t be easily used. Most underestimate my strength, though most are deterred by my size alone.” He didn’t look her in the eye for a while, maybe waiting for her response. 

She had a feeling that wasn’t all. “What else? There’s more you do...right?” 

He looked at her with wide eyes. “Yes. But I stay away from THAT part as often as I can.”  
She simply looked at him. Waiting for him to continue. He noticed and sighed. “THAT part has to do with drugs. When they do use me for that half of work, it’s muscle. That only. I refuse to do anything else.” 

She was silent, trying to process. Her precious Discord worked in the Underground. That’s why he left for days and sometimes came back hurt. “You don’t...you don’t do more...right?” Part of her was admittedly scared. Not of him. But...the only thing she knew of that world was the part her family was dragged and torn through. 

“What do you think I do, Fluttershy?” His tone was quiet. 

“I don’t know, Discord. That’s the problem. Your turn.” She looked away, focusing-supposedly-on the stew. He knew she was listening. 

“What EXACTLY happened to your family?” She heard the water go, he must’ve been done.  
She jolted at feeling his hands in her hips, his back body warm as it hovered near her back. 

She took a shuddering breath, reaching to turn the oven on. “Different things. We were...gone...for a year. God, it felt longer. I almost couldn’t believe it when I saw a calendar. We were held...in a different areas. Most of the time in a cold, moldy cellar. They’d...they’d make us...” she choked on her words. She took comfort in his hands. “There was a game. “Predator or Prey”, is what it was called. You’d pick one, then you’d take your role. We were able to get away with hurting each other, instead of killing, as the name implied. I think it was because the “Boss” had a soft spot for...” She shuddered, letting go of the ladle and scratching at her arms. 

She gasped when he kissed the back of her head. “The Game, was only the beginning. Discord...please...do I have to go into detail?” She whimpered, memories bubbling. 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, my Dear. I didn’t realize it wasn’t just an accident. I’ll stop.” He wrapped her in his arms.  
He worked that world. He didn’t know specifically what part of it her family was dragged to or what horrors they faced exactly. He wanted to know more, but at that rate, she was going to go into a panic attack similar to the one at the slumber party. 

“I simply help with weapons and muscle for the drug rings. That’s all. I refuse to do those things myself, even alcohol. I don’t seem like the type, huh?” He tried making it a bit light. 

She looked into his eyes and she believed him. “They’d drug us. Especially me, since I’d fight back.” Her voice was quiet.  
She felt his grip on her tighten and she felt a strange surge of magic but it went away when she felt him take a deep breath. 

He picked her up, turning the stew on low. She wrapped her legs around his middle, not sure what he was thinking. He didn’t go far, just placing her on the counter, then she was maybe a few centimeters taller.  
“That night. The night of the party, you said-more like asked- how long I’d be here. How long until I left you. You’re a minx you know.” He chuckled sadly at the end.

It seemed he kept trying to lighten it up without going off topic. She gulped, running her hand up the side of his neck. Her legs were still loosely hanging against his side, the one side with the injury, ignored or forgotten. She felt him shudder at her touch. “Fluttershy, what did I say about...touching?” 

She could feel his pulse jumping against her fingertips. “Did you ever answer me? That night?” 

He shook his head. “I didn’t know how. I still don’t. I can’t promise anything. I can’t tell you no, that I won’t, because the future is as erratic as possible. I didn’t say yes, because it’d be a lie to me too.” He looked her in the eyes and her breath caught at the gentle look. “You’ve worked your way in somehow and I don’t like it. I don’t like there’s someone waiting for me after I leave work. That I have a reason for it.” 

“Do you...want me gone? Do you truly not like me waiting for you?” She searched and he let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Do you want the truth or denial?” He laughed. 

“No need. Your answer alone was what proved it. You said you had a surprise?” She wondered if she could veer off topic. It was getting too intimate. It made her body feel odd and hot. 

He nodded. “I worked enough to take you and whoever you chose to a beach on the coastline. I thought...some summer fun might do you some good. As long as you take a break once in awhile.” 

She smiled fondly at him. “You didn’t have to. You’ve already done so much for me. And I have one for you too. More like a question, now that I remember. So, I invited Rainbow-you know, the rainbow haired one- and Pinkie-the really curly other pink haired one- over tonight. I wanted them to meet you guys with their own eyes. Not the ones by a nosy, picture taking, Twilight.” She muttered that last bit but he still heard. 

“What pictures? Also, wasn’t it one of their parties that you got DRUGGED at?” She felt a chill at seeing his eyes beginning to glow. 

“They didn’t know, Discord. I told you-I think- that I’ve been drugged worse. They wouldn’t have known. I already brought it up to them, don’t worry. Please.” She touched his cheek. He looked away, angrily. She didn’t expect him to be so mad about it. 

How much did he care about her?

“What pictures, Fluttershy?” His tone was that deep warning tone that sent a harsh chill through her. 

She sighed. “Twilight put a hidden camera in my room and it videoed me feeding on Sombra. Though to the video it looked like I was marking his neck in hickeys. I love him, but not like that.” She muttered. 

“That all?” He sounded like he was about to laugh about it, but didn’t. 

She shook her head. “No. Then it was of the slumber party and it was you comforting me back to sleep and then...there was a picture of the night of the party. When you were holding my face in your hands. To them...” 

“It looked like you were more than just roommates with these two older guys?” Discord filled in, his brow raised. 

She nodded. “I don’t care if they assume that kind of stuff. It’s not true and even if it was, it shouldn’t change my friendships with them. I just feel like if at least one of them knew how well all of you were treating me, then maybe they could convince the others. And Celestia too, if Rainbow was right.” 

She felt him look right at her. “What do you mean by “and Celestia too”?” 

He was getting angry and she could feel it running off him. It made her heart race with the magic she could feel pulsing around them. “Rainbow...thinks Twilight told Celestia about the videos. That’s why, the day we went to talk to her...she had...actually asked me if you were a bad...influence.” Her hunger was acting up again in reaction to the heat he was giving off, making her pant slightly. She saw in his eyes, that her own were red and slit. She wanted his blood.  
She tried curling in a bit but it just made her legs squeeze against his sides. 

He seemed to be more mission oriented. “What did you tell her?” 

Fluttershy leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against his. She needed to do something. For some reason, this was worse than the first time she ate from him. “I said everything was fine. I didn’t...want to specify and acknowledge what she was implying towards you. Sometimes...in reality, I feel like I’m the one taking advantage of you guys.” 

Discord pulled her away as she whined and he caressed her face. “You’re not.” He chuckled. “Though it seems you don’t care at this point. Did you not eat while I was gone?” 

She nodded, here eyes hooded. “I did. Sombra at the party. And Chrysalis gave me a small cup a few days ago. That was different than this. Discord, what’s happening to me?” 

Discord chuckled, observing her. “I’m not sure. I’m not privy to women nonetheless Vampire women. Come on. We’ll continue cooking after.” He tilted his neck, giving her more access. 

Fluttershy felt like she was going crazy. She could still feel his magic pulsing around them and her back was burning.  
All of her was.  
She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and nosed at the pulse.  
She knew he didn’t like it, but she nuzzled around there and through impulse she nipped under his jaw. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw his nails dig into the counter, the granite top cracking with colorful veins under his palms. It sent a chill down her spine.  
She knew she didn’t have to worry about being clean with him. She gave the area a lick and sank her teeth in, but unlike with Sombra, she bit into Discord slowly. She wanted to feel her teeth puncture his flesh and dig into his veins. 

She heard him make some noise, but he didn’t pull or push her away. As she drank, she moved one hand to rub her thumb against his cheek. She saw he was blushing. She was probably no better. 

“That’s probably plenty for now, my Dear.” He whispered. 

Her eyes flew open and she unlatched quickly, causing him to hiss at the pain. Seeing because of her impulsive pull away, it was still bleeding, she quickly leaned down to try lapping up as much as she could. “I’m sorry. I...kinda got lost in it.” 

He rose a brow at her. “What does that mean?” 

She gulped but her eyes landed on his lips. “I-uhm-I don’t know.” She looked away. “Can I get down now?” 

“I’m not dumb, Fluttershy. You know I can’t do it. You might not get in trouble, but I would. We’re already pushing it.” He rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip, wiping some blood that was there. 

She gasped. “Please? Just one small one?” 

“I don’t know why you’d want to.” He sighed, looking away. 

“I...I keep thinking...I don’t want His lips being the only ones mine touched. I want...to know what a wanted kiss...feels like.” She said quietly and breathless. 

She looked into his still glowing yellow eyes. She didn’t see disgust. She saw genuine confusion. She smiled small, though her body was buzzing still. “You have no idea how wonderful you are.”  
She whispered as she brushed her fingers against his cheek and up his cheekbone. 

He looked genuinely confused. Like the thought of someone wanting something like that from him, was baffling. “I think you’re looking for things about me that aren’t there. I’m far from a knight or a good person. I’m not worth a penny, Fluttershy. You shouldn’t associate attraction with what you feed on.” 

“Will you tell me why you’re against it?” She wanted to know his thought process. 

She went through Hell during that year. Ever since she saw Him at the school, knowing he had to be keeping an eye on her, she wanted to at least erase his lips from her’s. Replace it with a memory of whatever Discord’s lips could feel like. She knew she could go to anyone. Hell, if she told Rainbow, she’d probably kiss Fluttershy. But she didn’t want just anyone’s. 

Seeing there was still flour on the counter, she bit her lip. He could get mad at her later. She grabbed a hand full and tossed it at Discord. He jolted in shock and was about to probably pin her to do it back, but as she jumped down, taking the advantage he gave her by backing up, she lightly brushed her lips against his, getting some flour on her lips too, she applied little pressure and hopped down. 

She was blushing hard. When she looked to gauge his reaction, he had looked over to her in shock, eyes wide and the deepest blush she’d ever seen on him. It made her feel proud.  
She smiled, going to put the rolls in the oven, looking back at him over her shoulder. “When I turn 18, it’ll be your turn to kiss me. Now, go get patched up.”  
She was surprised she could even speak. 

She put the rolls in the oven, thinking Discord had left, until she felt him lean down, his breath against her neck, and he gave her a kiss on her pulse point. “We’ll see who wants to go, then pack tomorrow for the trip.” He nuzzled the crook of her neck. She could feel his blush. “I hope you realize what you’re getting into, my Dear.” He gave one last feather light kiss to her shoulder and she heard him walk away. 

Once she knew she was alone, she blushed so pink it was red. She wanted to scream, her lungs felt tight but she couldn’t help the smile she broke out in to. She smiled so hard, it actually hurt. She could barely hear the shower starting from upstairs.  
Fluttershy realized. She hoped he knew how to stitch up his wound. She never even saw how big it was.  
Turning the stew up, she heard the door bell. 

It was Rainbow and Pinkie who greeted her and brought their things to her room.  
They chatted as they waited for Chrysalis and Sombra and Derpy to get back. 

While they waited, Fluttershy had talked to them about, vaguely, with less detail than what Discord got, what happened.  
Pretty much she explained, they got taken, held against their wills for a year, her family was killed and because of her smart thinking, she got away.  
It wasn’t nearly the whole story and she might’ve underplayed a lot, but she wasn’t in the mood to be a downer.  
Rainbow had cried and apologized, though she had no reason to. Pinkie tackled her and cried too.  
They had their moment. She knew they’d probably chat more later through the night. 

When everyone was home, that’s when Fluttershy and with the help of Rainbow and Pinkie, set the table. They rarely used it, since rarely anyone was home at the same time.  
They all chatted, Pinkie striking up a conversation with Chrysalis and Rainbow actually found out a decent conversation she could have with Sombra. They were talking about what Rainbow could do to increase her velocity on the track. 

Fluttershy tried reaching the bowls, the ones she wanted were in a higher shelf. She startled when she felt heat on her back and a long arm reach to grab them for her. Discord smelled so much like himself-of course- it was a punch to her nose and a light blush dusted her cheeks. 

“You could just ask for someone-me-to grab things on the higher shelves. I’m guessing you want to invite your two little friends along?” He asked, helping set out dishes.  
He was obviously trying to not acknowledge what happened. She went along with it. What happened between them, was their own. 

“If that’s okay. Just one night isn’t going to help them see how wonderful you all are. I know they’ll like you guys. Um...how are we getting to the coastline?” She asked. 

He chuckled deeply. “Capper, the guy you talked to on the phone, he has a huge RV camper thing. He said we could use it if he could come along. Don’t worry. He’s not a creep. Unless you’re Chrysalis, then yes he is. Hahaha. Don’t worry, my Dear. If anyone tries to do anything to you, I’ll kill them.” He moved to set the bowls and plates down, when he noticed the blush on her face. “My Dear...what exactly did I say to make you blush?” 

She squeaked. “N-n-nothing! I’ll go serve up the bowls!” She “ran” away, blush still on her cheeks. 

She was NOT about to admit that the idea of him killing for her was an attractive thought. 

Fluttershy both felt sad and so happy, when everyone was sitting at the table, eating and chatting. Chrysalis stealing the roll Discord had been eyeing, Pinkie trying to break Sombra out of his science oriented mind to try and think creatively. Rainbow talking to Derpy about something.  
It felt like a family dinner. Her happiness outweighed what tears might’ve fallen. 

Sombra and Pinkie decided to do the after dinner clean up. She’d ask them once everyone was in one spot.  
She was sitting in the couch with Discord, him on one end but his legs propped up and over hers. Rainbow had kept pointing out that Fluttershy wasn’t his foot rest, getting annoyed the longer Discord ignored her.  
Fluttershy went and gently ran her hand up his side to see if the wound was okay.  
He grabbed her wrist, a warning in his eyes.  
She nodded. He must’ve got it well enough. She wondered if they had anything for pain. 

When they were all settled, still just talking, Fluttershy then brought up about Discord’s idea to go on a vacation.  
Chrysalis was game, she had vacation days saved up. Sombra could, he was far along enough in his classes he could do it. Derpy had to decline. She was still saving up for her own vacation to take in the anniversary of her husband.  
Rainbow and Pinkie said they’d have to ask their parents/relatives. 

All in all, Fluttershy was exceedingly happy. There was that little ball in her gut though, that had to wonder when the ball would drop.  
With a tug on her hair, she looked over, seeing Discord try and get her attention. He smiled at her and that little ball of fear, went away.  
She grinned back as Rainbow witnessed something she’d never seen.  
Rainbow looked to Pinkie. Rainbow with horror and Pinkie with conspiring glee.


	17. Beach: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried y’all...really I did. I kinda had a lot of fun with it.

Capper was fun, Fluttershy had to admit. Watching the weird flirt/deny advances thing him and Chrysalis had going was cute.  
Rainbow kept looking at her weird, though, like trying to figure something out. Fluttershy left it.  
Plans had changed a bit. They had to wait a couple more days then Sombra couldn’t come with, having a sudden list of assignments his teachers piled on him.  
So it was her, Chrysalis, Rainbow, Pinkie, and the only two guys, Capper and Discord.  
She was taking plenty of pictures though. Capper apparently worked intel in their job, that’s how him and Discord knew each other.  
Their banter was funny too. Even though the camper was huge, they agreed to do hotel rooms. The girls would share one larger room and the guys their own.  
Fluttershy wouldn’t dare open her mouth to complain. Though she did steal one of Discord’s pillow cases to put on her pillow just in case of nightmares.  
Yes, she knew it was kinda creepy...but she’d rather do that, then risk nightmares when they were in a strange place.

They got to the coastline early in the morning, at the end of the week. They’d spend the weekend there.  
After they got checked in and settled, they split off.

Chrysalis took Discord by the ear to show him “some god damn fashion sense” and Capper obviously went with, camera on hand ready for blackmail.  
Which left the teens to do their own thing.

Fluttershy wore a large brim summer hat and sunglasses to help with her Vampirism.  
They went to shops, chatting like old times. How Rarity would like this dress, Applejack would’ve loved that food, Twilight would’ve loved these local books.

Rainbow snorted. “I bet that tall loser would like this.” She pointed to a deep grey crochet hat with two different horns (antlers?) on top. One blue wavy one and a more deer like one. It had the strings in the side, like those snow hats that go over the ears.

Fluttershy puffed out her cheeks. “He’s not a loser, Dash. He’s...really cool.” She blushed hard. “But yes...he would. I’m gonna get it for him!” She smiled and Rainbow face palmed. Her intent of torment failing.  
Pinkie just giggled, hopping along and picking out little things for her cousins.

“Look, Dash. A cool scooter for Scootaloo.” Fluttershy pointed as she ran up to pay for the hat. Only after did she realize, did Discord even wear hats? She never saw him do so. But she really liked it.

They spent most of the day, till it neared where the sky was turning orange, shopping and running along the beach. They got some little things for their friends and Rainbow and Pinkie got for their families. Rainbow started to tan fast, Pinkie burning and because of her precautions, Fluttershy didn’t do either.

She got Sombra some books, as a “sorry you couldn’t come” and she found a beautiful green gem bracelet for Chrysalis. If Discord didn’t like the hat, she’d find him something else. She got some outfits Derpy could wear on her own trip she’d go on in a week after they returned.

When she talked to Chrysalis, they were to all meet up in the middle of the strip to get dinner.  
Her and Rainbow and Pinkie got there first, their gifts beside them.

“Hello, ladies. Thanks for waiting for your wonderful friend such as myself.” Capper said, tilting his cap and grinning. Chrysalis and Discord were behind him, walking towards them. Chrysalis looked pleased with herself and Fluttershy froze, seeing Discord and what he had been changed in to.

Chrysalis had successfully changed him from his weird shirt and pants mix to a casual formal outfit. A white button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the muscles on his forearms. A deep brown silk vest and pants that matched, the legs rolled up enough so no sand could get on them. He still wore his sandals, refusing to wear normal shoes, plus, Chrysalis explained they didn’t have his shoe size anyway.

That had Rainbow cackling. Capper was still amused, most likely having laughed before they met up.  
Chrysalis examined her work, still disappointed but also proud at what she accomplished.  
Discord rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed with a light blush on his cheeks.

Fluttershy couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. Images flashed in Fluttershy’s mind, not just of him standing there in...THAT either. It still involved the outfit, just...with blood splattered on it, some dripping down the silk or dripping down his skin onto it, or staining the white, or tears or her pulling the collar just low enough...She got redder and her face felt hotter with each image as she stayed silent and just stared.  
She wasn’t even sure WHY him in that outfit was bothering her so much.

She squeaked and jolted, almost going to hide her face, when she suddenly realized he was closer, a look of concern on his face. “Fluttershy, are you okay? Too much sun?”

She shook her head rapidly, almost dizzy. “I’m fine!” Her voice was high pitched with embarrassment.

“Let’s eat!” Pinkie saved her by announcing. Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief.  
Rainbow looked like she just saw her parents kissing, as the others snickered, Discord looking confused.  
Fluttershy was half listening as they listed off places. She was finally calming down when Chrysalis mentioned no fancy places. Discord wouldn’t fit in. Whatever that meant.

“Oh, contrare, my lovely beetle, Discord cleans up nicely in a three piece. He hates it, but sometimes it’s necessary for work. Though...he always does remove the tie. I wonder if he’d wear it for a special someone.” Capper argued, shrugging and grinning mischievously, but side glancing at Fluttershy at the last bit of information.

Fluttershy tried thinking of something else but it was too late. The picture was in her mind and she blushed harder and just as bad as she was a bit earlier.

“You speak like I’m not here, feline. Ties are suffocating and of course when Boss has appointments, I’m going to dress how he says. I’d never have someone like that, so I’m not sure why you’d bring it up.”Discord argued, annoyed at his coworker.

Fluttershy would say on the contrary but she was far too gone in embarrassment to respond. But she did realize, that was the second time Discord called him “cat”. To get off the embarrassing topic only she was having a problem with, she looked over.  
“Why do you call him “feline”?”

Discord rolled his eyes. “Simple, my Dear, it’s because he’s the crazy cat guy. His work space is nothing but his, what, 50 cats?” He looked over.

Capper scoffed. “Now that’s not quite true. I live in a cat heavy area and it just so happens plenty of strays just...come over. You’re one to talk. Everyone gags at what you bring for food. Or what you do with what you bring from home. And your weird fashion sense. You also get on weird topics and begin stating horrific tales when the Boss brings in some extra merch for everyone. Zecora still won’t touch a chainsaw, and don’t get some started on the youngin’s you’ve scarred from any drugs, Dissy.”

Discord rolled his eyes and Chrysalis snorted, along with Rainbow and Pinkie.

“”Dissy?” Is that what they call you?” Chrysalis kept cackling.

Discord blushed. “It’s just what Capper here calls me. I found it’s best to ignore him.”

Capper let out a loud “hah”. “No, it’s not just me. Aside from the youngins, mostly everyone, including Boss, calls you that. If I may,” he cleared his throat, he deepended his voice. Discord looked about ready to punch him, “”Dissy, we have an appointment with Perron at 5am, make sure you’re not wearing that freaky shit,” Capper then tried terribly to imitate an accent, “Dissy, the battle made the area messy, you should clean it up before the younglings upchuck.” He then looked right in Discord’s face, challenging him to deny it.

Discord was still blushing but he had a look of utter annoyance, like if Capper were closer, he’d bash his head in a wall or just sock him a good one.

Fluttershy giggled in her hand. She wondered how well he responds to the nickname. She would ignore the new information she learned and save it for other times. Times where she could listen to him tell whatever stories they would become, because of course they’d be wonderful, silly, overdramatized tales. She bit her lip. “Dissy?”

She wasn’t sure if it was her tone or just the name, but she saw his blush deepen and he looked over, responding to her calling him. “Yes, Dear?”

Her own blush got darker and she thought she finally found out where her teen hormones went.  
The stupid things had waited. They waited years and she thought she was safe. She thought she was one of the few who didn’t get crazy, but she was wrong!  
They had apparently waited until this day and when Discord was in a suit-like outfit and his voice sounded nice in her ears, and when his beautiful yellow eyes looked at her with such gentleness-to be like this!

She could tell he was trying to not let his voice falter and the other two adults knew it too because they tried stifling their snickers. She went to respond but Rainbow cut her off.

“Why the fuck do you call her “Dear?” That’s like the fourth or whatever time I’ve heard you call her that.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

Discord rose a brow, his shade returned to normal. He shrugged. “No idea, but I’m sure it’s not your business what I call her or my reasons why.”

“Well, that’s not her name and it’s weird for an adult who’s just her pal to call her that. So stop it. It’s also creepy, man.”  
Rainbow stood tall, she moved almost in front of Fluttershy.

The change in the air was immediate. She knew they probably couldn’t feel it, but she could.  
Discord crossed his arms, it was obvious it wasn’t what Rainbow said, that ticked him off. He wasn’t really someone to let a name like “creepy” effect him.

She did notice how Rainbow’s body language spoke. It was something she’d do when they were kids, to shield Fluttershy from harm or who she seemed a threat.  
That was it!

Fluttershy moved from behind Rainbow. She wanted to go grab Discord’s fingers, to assure him that she didn’t mind it. But she stopped herself. “Actually, Dashy, I don’t mind the name. So...I think we’re all hungry so we should go get dinner.” She smiled sweetly to try and placate her longest friend.

Pinkie took charge, helping Fluttershy and the other two distract and get to a different topic.  
Fluttershy sighed. If Discord and Rainbow were going to be near each other, they had to learn to get along.

Dinner was pleasant. She sipped on a water as everyone ate. Forced by Pinkie and Rainbow she had a nibble of theirs. They had went to some hole in the wall steak place.  
The table was lively and so much so, Fluttershy couldn’t get a word in to talk to Discord about his day. He wasn’t talking much either and kept glancing at her.  
She smiled at him though and she grinned wider when he returned it, a fond grin of his own curling at the corners of his lips.

_She was running again. She kept slipping on mud and wet grass. Late Spring. She was purposely being loud. Panting, smacking her feet as loudly as she could on the wet and practically splashing in the puddles.  
She was suddenly tackled from the side, the breath knocked out of her and she grunted, though she’d recognize the blonde hair and lanky figure of Zephyr any day.  
He panted too, sitting up over her, the knife glinting in moonlight.  
“Come on, Zephyr. You can’t just tackle me-hurry!”  
She hissed through her teeth, hearing the hunting dogs nearing. If he didn’t hurry, the dogs would break his arm again.  
She saw the tears in his eyes, the panic and fear._

_“B-but, Shy! I-I can’t!” His voice cracked. He tried and failed to whisper._

_She kissed his head and grabbed the hand that had the knife. She forced him to look her in the eye. “Zephyr. You HAVE to. They...I don’t want them drugging you again...or worse. Just fucking stab me. It doesn’t have to be fatal, just DO IT. NOW!”_

_She crossed her arms against vital areas and he lifted his hand, bringing it down fast into her arm.  
Zephyr choked on a sob and with hot tears down his face, he repeated it over and over. With some of the deeper ones, she cried out, it was hot. The blade burned when it hit her skin and sliced through like she was warmed butter.  
It hurt.  
Hearing Zephyr’s screams were worse.  
She knew part of it was he was scared and frustrated.  
She was too.  
He finally dropped it, a loud gurgling cry breaking through his already roughed up voice.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Shy! I’m sorry! Forgive me!”  
He went to try and make sure he didn’t hit anything fatal.  
She knew he didn’t. She felt sluggish but she stayed awake, even with tears streaming down her cheeks, she made sure not to look too upset at Zephyr.  
She may have been only a couple years older, but she acted like she was more than that._

_They heard the dogs snarling close by and one of the Hunters came.  
“Ah-you got her good, Pin Cushion. Good. Now c’mon! Time for your next dose.”_

_Fluttershy was suddenly over her brother, her head turned towards the Hunter. “No! He-he did good, like you said and he even did it multiple times! He gets to go back unharmed!”  
She felt Zephyr cling to her, whispering pleas._

_The Hunter never did like Fluttershy. Maybe it was because she gouged out his eye at the first chance she got. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off, or at least tried to. She dug her fingers into the wet roots underneath, boxing her cut up limbs to protect Zephyr.  
“Move it, Doll. Our chemist has a new batch they wanna try and Pin Cushion always been the best subject so far. As for you an’ your not listening, maybe we should see if the Boss wants to see ya?”_

_“Why can’t you guys just let us go?! What did we ever do?!” Zephyr cried._

_The Hunter chuckled. “Ya can blame yer sister there, Welp. If it weren’t for the Boss liking her, y’all wouldn’t be in this mess.”_

_Using the lapse in their defense, the Hunter pulled Fluttershy by her hair again and pushed Zephyr along.  
She had to lean on him as the blood loss made her weaker.  
Zephyr tried to both hold her tight and hold her loosely.  
“I know he’s lying. You’d never do something to hurt us.”_

_By the time they trudged back, someone else came and took Zephyr away. Fluttershy screamed and screamed for them to leave him alone.  
Truthfully, she was scared. She was frightened to her bones.  
Without taking her to get patched up first, she was blindfolded and dragged, pushed and snapped at to continue.  
She couldn’t stop the tears.  
A door opened.  
Smoke filled her nose and she gagged.  
Even when the blindfold was taken off, she glared.  
Boss had walked over, obviously upset, his deep blue eyes glaring cold._

_“What did I say about being careful with her? Look what you’ve done.” The most he sounded annoyed._

_“It was the little lab rat who did it. We was just following and making sure they played.” The Hunter made the excuse._

_Boss clicked his tongue. Fluttershy’s eyes didn’t leave him for a moment.  
He looked back, thinking. It was his grin that made Fluttershy feel dirty.  
“I suppose we’ll have to work around it. As long as her face isn’t touched, she’ll be worth something. Now...have your wounds made you more docile?”_

_He went to touch her cheek, the feeling of bugs crawling already there before his hand got close.  
The Hunter almost warned him, but she was faster. She went to bite his hand, she missed though, she hiked her shoulder up the best she could.  
Boss hummed. Then he grinned and wrapped his hand around her throat.  
She stilled at the pressure._

_“That’s better. Seems we could up the anti. You will learn to obey me.”_

_She felt the needle then he played with her hair, getting the wet leaves out. “See? As docile as a pretty little Doll.”_

The room was too hot. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up. She needed air.  
She saw Pinkie had stolen her pillow as they’d shared a bed.  
Air.  
She got up, still in pajamas, she slipped her shoes on and went outside.  
She tried itching at her skin as best she could.  
The hotel was near the beach, Discord had surprised them with that earlier.  
Feeling the salty, chilly wind against her felt nice.  
Her eyes caught something near one of the large rocks overseeing the ocean.  
She’d recognize that tall man anywhere. Smiling, she walked over, trying not to be blown over by the wind. She forgot her jacket.

“Hi. Can’t sleep?” She asked when she got close. He startled and looked up, a peppermint stick hanging out his mouth.  
She quickly saw in the moonlight under his eyes were red.

Discord silently observed her for a second before he held out his large hand, palm up. “Need company?” He asked around the candy.

She put her hand in his gently and he took his time wrapping his fingers around her’s and waited.  
He wasn’t going to pull her. She could choose.

He’d always done that. Every embrace, every touch, was suggested.  
She walked over and sat between his legs, her back as close to him as she could. He made a strangled noise. Surprised.  
She knew her movements were slow, but he was patient.  
Her action was bold. He didn’t reject her.

She turned her head to look at him. He was still moving the peppermint stick around.  
“What are you doing?”

He looked to her with his eyes, not moving his head which was staring straight. “Making a peppermint shank. Want one?”

He pulled one out , it still wrapped. She choked out a small huff of laughter. “Peppermint in summer?” She took it though. She stared at it for a time. “My brother...Zephyr and I would do these every year when fall turned to winter.”

She allowed herself to be encased in his embrace. His legs trapped her as his arms encircled her own, and her body, forcing him to lean forward slightly to be comfortable.  
She briefly wondered if there was the possibility of her disappearing into his arms and never being found again.  
She took a deep breath.  
She glanced back at him again, he was being unusually quiet, and saw his eyes were still wet and underneath was still red. His nose was red too.  
She wondered if he’d been crying?  
She unwrapped the candy some, only enough for the amount she was going to sharpen.  
He was always there to comfort her. She knew he had to have nightmares too...right?  
“Do you wanna talk about it? Y-you don’t have to. It’s just...you’re always there for me and I...I want to be here for you too.”  
She blushed and focused on her task.

He wrapped her tighter in his arms. Sometimes she forgot how strong he was, despite his lanky appearance. “This okay?” He asked, his voice quiet.

She nodded. “Yes. Is this okay for you?” She asked in turn.

He only nodded, his chin bumping softly against the top of her head.  
Only when she stayed still, looking out into the ocean, enjoying the beauty of it they could see, did she feel his slight tremble. “Cold?” She asked and turned her head a bit, only to stop short.  
His brows were furrowed, eyes glinting with tears and glowing in the moonlight.  
He was trying not to cry.  
He clenched his jaw so tight the candy broke, part of it landing in the sand between them.

She scooted farther back, laying her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat.  
She slowly and gently reached one hand up, hesitant in case he didn’t want it, and ran her knuckles against his jaw gently, a feather light touch, before placing her hand against his cheek, feeling it wet.

She waited. Hell, she didn’t even know if he would talk. She was there either way, like he was to her.

“I thought I could run from it.” His voice rasped.

She looked up, a few tear drops dripping on her face. Her heart hurt for him...but there was a strange feeling too. She knew the feeling because they both were going through it. For different people, but the same.

“You can’t...all you can do...is face it, I think. Not alone, though. E-even if... if no one else will...I-I will. So...it’s-its okay.” She rubbed her thumb against his cheekbone.

It seemed to help, because he began to chuckle, no more tears but it was obvious he was crying. He looked down, finally realizing he dropped his peppermint stick, it covered in sand and now some bugs.  
“Ah, no. I didn’t have anymore. Haha. Oops.” He removed one arm from her and wiped furiously at his eyes.

She took the one out of her mouth, not thinking about it, and put it to his mouth.  
Only when he took it, did they both realize what had happened.  
He must’ve felt the sharp tip she had worked because he blushed fast and so red, she thought he’d pass out.  
She was no better. Only after had she realized it was an indirect kiss.  
She spluttered and flailed her arms, unsure what to do. She couldn’t take it back now!

He seemed to be thinking, his blush growing darker. Then he sighed, leaning his head down, he took off the rest of the wrapper.  
She looked at him, unsure what he was wanting.  
He clenched his jaw tight, her seeing the muscle there. He averted his gaze.  
“Bite de oter en tiht.” He spoke around the stick and his jaw.  
She gulped, but listened. Using his shoulders as a push off, she leaned up and bit hard on the rounded part of the cane.  
He was already so close, her heart was hammering fast and her face felt hot. He tilted his head down hard and fast so it broke the candy in two pieces.  
But before she could pull away, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, obviously a kiss, but not a actual one. He pulled away fast, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

She squeaked around the candy in her mouth and tried asking why, when she remembered her question she asked in the kitchen. “A small one.” Is what she’d asked.

He did just that. In the safety of night, in the comfort of each other.  
He side glanced her, brows still furrowed. “It’s just a thank you. For being here. For not leaving me.” He croaked. His eyes widened. “Un-unless it wasn’t-wasn’t wanted, then-then I am so sorry, Fluttershy. I-I might’ve read the-the signs wrong. Oh no, way to go, Discord-“ he was spiraling into an embarrassed fit.

Once she got a grip on her heart, she put her fingers to his lips, silencing him. It worked.  
She put her head down, not wanting to look in his eyes. “It’s-its okay. But...but you’re right. My-my heart couldn’t take it. Can-can we wait...for a bit? Like-like y-y-you said. Did-did your heart do this too?”

He whined out a “uh-huh” and nodded. “It...is.”

She removed her fingers and turned back to facing the ocean. She sucked on the peppermint, it almost tasting even sweeter. She saw, from the corner of her eye, he was playing with her hair too, just gently flicking it around his fingers.

He was silent, as was she.

He began to hum that tune she heard the first time she saw him. She still felt him trembling.  
After hearing it again and again as he replayed it, both calming down and enjoying the rising sun, she asked.  
“What’s that song?”

He stopped, humming to her in question.

“The one you’re humming. You did it the first time I saw you too.” She clarified.

He ran one hand through his Mohawk and sighed. “A close friend of mine used to sing it. I always loved the tune, never the lyrics.”

Her mouth made an ‘O’ of understanding. She let it be.

Before they got up, too much of the sun on her would be harmful, plus they’d have to get back before the others woke, he said something that made her eyes go wide and a little fearful chill go down her spine.  
It wasn’t directed at her, his head still pointed towards the horizon.  
His brows were furrowed in almost an angered pain.

“I’m glad he never met you. I would’ve had to kill him.”  
A large grin split across Discord’s face. It wasn’t one she knew. It wasn’t one she wanted to. The air changed again, alternating with pulsing and static, but at her feather light touch, he shook his head and took a deep breath, rubbing his head with his palm.

“Let’s go.” He grumbled, rubbing his head harder.

But before she could ask, as they stood, he lifted her up and running towards the water, he tossed her in.  
She screamed. It was freezing!!!

She lifted her head up out and took a big breath. “DISCORD!”

He was swimming after her, seemingly unbothered. He snickered then began laughing loudly.  
When he reached her, him having been able to throw her far, he picked her up, beginning to go back to shore.  
She shivered from the cold and kept hitting his back, shoulders, wherever she could reach.  
“You jerk! Why would you do that?! It’s so cold!!”  
She pouted.

When they got to land, he snapped his fingers and suddenly her clothes, skin and hair were dry. So was he.  
He just...  
“You used your magic? When could you do that? N-not the magic, but-but the drying snapping fingers thing?”  
Her anger dissolved into amazement.

He looked at her fondly and nuzzled her jaw, making her blush. “Been practicing. You really think I wasn’t going to try and figure all this out when I could?”

She rose her brow. “Did you figure it out?”

He shook his head. “Nope. But I’ve been learning what I can do.”

She smiled big. “That’s wonderful!” She clapped her hands and they began walking back.  
She didn’t let it show she saw he kept rubbing his palm against his head and he kept mumbling, when she tried listening, there weren’t any words coming out of his mouth.  
She linked her fingers with his and he startled.  
He didn’t look, but he closed his fingers to her’s.  
Yes, she wanted to hold his hand, but it was a bit more than that.  
He was still trembling, his body doing small spasms.  
Before she could ask, they made it to their doors. She hadn’t even realized they entered the building. She could’ve sworn...they were still walking on the sand.

She looked up to him and when he looked back, he smiled small, almost painful, and she froze, seeing his usually yellow eyes, red pupils...opposite. They were red with yellow pupils.  
She went to ask but he caressed her cheek and next thing she knew, she blinked and was standing next to her bed she was sharing with Pinkie.


	18. Accord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character enters the fray. Don’t hate me lol

They were all meeting at the entrance. Well, all meant the girls would meet the guys.   
It was nearing noon. Turned out most of them weren’t early birds and that included Fluttershy.   
They laughed and joked around, Pinkie bringing up Soarin and Ran move bringing up and asking embarrassing stuff, Capper coming down soon after.   
She didn’t see Discord.   
“Capper, where’s Discord?” 

He looked over from flirting with Chrysalis. “I think he’s sleeping. Want to check on him? Last time I woke him up it was at work and I about got my head shot off.”   
He shrugged. 

“Shouldn’t YOU check on him? Being a guy and all?” Rainbow said, shooing him with her hand. 

He went over and put an arm around Fluttershy’s shoulder. “Aw, but he likes her more. There’s less likely a chance of him harming her than me.” 

Fluttershy thinned her lips and looked away, eyebrows rose and a small blush on her cheeks.

“So you’d sacrifice her to save your own skin?” A deep voice sounded behind Capper.   
Capper startled. Right behind him was Discord, he had a brow risen of his own. 

“Ah! There he is! How’s you sleep, Dissy?” Capper moved away. 

Fluttershy couldn’t help it. She giggled. 

They spent the day taking photos, going to shops, spending some of the earlier hours on the beach, Discord tossing Pinkie, a thrashing Rainbow, Fluttershy and even Capper in as far as he could. He wasn’t about to touch Chrysalis with a ten-foot pole, simply because she threatened him and they lived together so he wasn’t risking whatever punishment she’d dish out.  
Both Discord and Fluttershy were being unbearable to the others as well.  
He’d tell a joke, even puns, and she’d laugh at most of them.   
She’d do something unexpected like put on a fake mustache and heighten her voice instead of lowering it, saying some sort of odd thing. In turn, that’d make him chuckle. 

They were so blatantly obvious they liked each other, it worried their friends. No one would believe she was over 18 and no one would believe he was younger.   
They could be subtle...until they weren’t. 

They’d joke, chase, what have one a friend would do, which was normal, Fluttershy ran and poked her friends too.   
Until they’d do small touches. The brush of fingertips, the lightest touch on Fluttershy’s back to push her through a door, the smallest grins just because. 

From some locals they heard there’d be a big bonfire. Rainbow and Pinkie and Capper wanted to go. Chrysalis was game and Discord thought it’d be fun to play some pranks on some dumb 21 year olds, maybe scar some kids.   
Fluttershy was hesitant, but her friends wanted to have fun, so who was she to take that away? 

Someone familiar caught her eye as they walked down the boardwalk.   
Fluttershy felt her heart swell. She hadn’t seen her old childhood friend since they were in elementary, before she moved and met Pinkie and the others. Even Rainbow didn’t know her because she’d usually only see her friend during summer.  
She broke out into a sprint towards the red headed, dreadlock, hippie clothed, flower bandana wearing, girl across the way. She heard the others yell for her but she was too excited.   
She would’ve taken the girl to the ground if she weighed more than she did.   
“TREE HUGGER!!!” Fluttershy yelled, smiling big and trying not to reveal her teeth. 

The lax teen looked back, confused and surprised until she recognized Fluttershy.   
“Fluttershy. It’s so good to see you. Wow, you’re so tall now. Though your vibe needs, like, a refresh.” She said in her slow spoken matter.   
She hugged Fluttershy back.   
She heard a throat clear and her little group was there. 

“Who’s this?” Rainbow asked. 

“Wait, you don’t know someone she does? Amazing, Dashy.” Discord drawled. 

Fluttershy let go of Tree Hugger and went to introduce them.   
“Everyone, this is my old friend, Tree Hugger. We were pals before my family moved.” Her voice quivered at mentioning her family, even in just word form. “And Tree Hugger, this is Rainbow, one of my longest friends, I think I told you about her when we came back for the summer. That’s Pinkie, I know you’ll like her. She likes parties and events too, though I’m not sure she’s done ones like you. The woman is Chrysalis, she’s a special effects makeup artist I live with, along with Discord, he works in...weapon distribution. Along with Capper here.”   
Tree Hugger looked to each she pointed at and still had one arm around Fluttershy’s waist, though Fluttershy didn’t seem to mind or care. 

She nodded, grinning lazily. “Nice to meet you all.” 

The others nodded, but Fluttershy saw something was off with Discord. His eyes were glowing but he nodded. “Charmed.” 

His voice had a slight growl in it and Fluttershy had to wonder...’Why does his voice affect me so much?’

Tree Hugger just looked at him for a moment. “I like your vibe too. Kinda freaky, but cool, you know?” She turned her head to Fluttershy. “Hey, how big is Zephyr now? Does your dad still work for that big company?” 

Fluttershy paused. “Uh...guys, I’m gonna hang with Tree Hugger for a bit. Wanna meet at the bonfire?” 

Rainbow looked about ready to offer for her and Pinkie to come along, but Discord went up and pulled on Rainbow’s ponytail.   
“Sure. Call if you need us, Dear.” 

He walked forward though, getting close to Tree Hugger’s face, the other girl’s eyes widening a bit. His eyes were still glowing, a dangerous glint there that had never been directed at Fluttershy.   
“If you hurt her, even emotionally, I WILL come after you and I promise you’ll never be found.” 

Tree Hugger nodded. “Sweet.” 

Chrysalis smacked the back of his head. “Stop it, fucking mutant. Let’s go. We all need to do some shopping for this bonfire. I’m NOT allowing some of you to go to a big party and not look presentable.” 

Discord huffed, and walked off ahead, probably going to be alone, judging from the tension in his back.   
He pressed his palm to his head again as he turned a corner and Fluttershy quickly became worried, but she let it be. She hoped she was just being neurotic. 

“See you at the party, Shy. Find us when you get there.” Rainbow said and they left. 

There was some silence.

“You better be careful with older guys, Fluttershy.” Tree Hugger said as the others went from view. 

Fluttershy blushed. “It’s not like that. Anyway, let’s talk. We haven’t chatted in years.” 

They ended up back at Tree Hugger’s. Her moms hugged her and they were obviously on weed, but that was fine. She hated the smell but they were nice people.   
They caught up about their lives, well, most of it.   
Fluttershy told Tree Hugger pretty much what she told Rainbow and Pinkie.   
There wasn’t much said on the topic after. 

There was some time to kill and Tree Hugger suggested she dress Fluttershy in her clothes for it. Just for fun since they used to do that as kids. 

Tree Hugger was one of the few people she was comfortable being almost naked around. She put Fluttershy in a burnt orange and yellow jeweled top that cut under her breasts and clung up to her neck. It was sleeveless too. The skirt matched and it was long and flowing, very comfortable and breezy. It swayed even at the smallest of movement. The jeweled belted (no belt just higher top) top clung to Fluttershy’s hips, a little low. 

Tree Hugger let out a near inaudible “oh” when she got close enough to see the scars littering Fluttershy’s body as she went to do her hair.   
It seemed...Fluttershy didn’t have to tell Tree Hugger the truth. She found out herself by piecing it together. 

They ignored it and Tree Hugger braided Fluttershy’s hair and putting it up because of the length. As she braided she added beads and let her borrow some bangles. 

She definitely wasn’t sure about all the skin she was showing, but Tree Hugger wore something similar and reassured her that it wasn’t anyone’s business and they should back off if they were close enough to see them. 

Tree Hugger and the locals hadn’t been lying about it being a huge party, with a giant bonfire. She tried finding the others to let them know she was there.   
She didn’t get far when Tree Hugger and some of her pals took Fluttershy and made her dance to the Celtic music that reminded her of the renaissance.   
She tried scanning for her friends when she could. They were all so carefree...the people Tree Hugger knew...it felt nice.   
She knew one of the songs and Tree Hugger brought her up on the mound they were using as a stage.   
She froze up.   
It happened so fast she wasn’t expecting it and had been brought up.   
She paled and went to tell Tree Hugger she couldn’t, but she already pushed her along and handed her the mic.   
She tried scanning the best she could again.   
She saw Pinkie and Rainbow off with some other locals, chatting and having fun. Chrysalis was still being wooed by Capper. She tried looking for Discord. 

He was far from the crowd, his arms crossed and in a black version of the outfit Chrysalis put him in the day before. He had a curious but amused look on his face with a blush she could see from where she was. He put one hand up to cover the lower half of his face. 

Fluttershy furrowed her brows in determination and smiled. She could do this!   
‘You just want to impress Discord.’ A little part of her said.   
That may have been true! But it wouldn’t stop her.   
She nodded to Tree Hugger and a new song came on, Fluttershy got into the rhythm, swaying her hips and she began to sing. 

Fluttershy got so swept up in the fun and music, she did more than just that one song. She moved and moved, dancing like she hadn’t in a long time. Not since Tree Hugger’s moms had taught her belly dancing as a kid. It was simply for fun, though they did wink at the poor shy girl and comment unless she found a guy in the future. She also knew it was great exercise. She used to do it more, even trying to show Zephyr how to do it. 

Needing a break and the other singer for the night showing up, let Fluttershy sneak away to cool off and find her friends.   
Especially Discord or Chrysalis. It was too many people and too much exertion, it made her hungry.  
She knew she didn’t need much, but she could feel the venom pulsing, filling her mouth with a bitter flavor. It was different from when she got very hungry.   
She wasn’t too hungry, but she wanted to bite something to relieve the feeling in her teeth.   
Giving up, her legs getting tired, she sat on a large piece of driftwood. It was farther out, good for a breather and to feel her teeth.   
They buzzed with feeling even at the smallest touch of her finger. She felt for her phone, but then remembered she left it at Tree Hugger’s since her outfit had nowhere to put it.   
She’d look for them in a bit. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the cool salty breeze.   
It was peaceful. 

A familiar but slightly different scent hit her nose and she looked to the movement that sat next to her.   
“You alright, Fluttershy?” It was Discord. His clothes were less rumpled than what she saw earlier. She wondered if Chrysalis commented. 

She nodded. “Just taking a breather.” She smiled, her fangs growing, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. This was no place for that. 

He tilted his head and reached over, he was wearing gloves.   
‘Odd.’ She thought. 

“Can I see?” He asked softly. His voice wasn’t as growling. 

She had no idea why he’d want to. The last time he did that was when he was proving his theory. She removed her hand anyway.   
He held her jaw roughly, not like himself but she remembered he’d been acting odd the last few days with the whole head thing and the powers.   
She opened her mouth and he prodded. 

To busy herself, she looked to his eyes. Something was off. The pupil dilation was on the opposite of how it normally was. His stubble beard thing was gone and he had a mustache. She wanted to laugh. He looked ridiculous with a mustache. His snaggle tooth was on the opposite side too.   
“Dishchrd? Vy’re you being veird?” Her question was muffled. 

“No I’m not. Are you hungry?” He asked.   
She moved her hand in the “meh” gesture. She kinda was, but more than that she wanted this venom to be out of her now. 

He hummed. “Do you want to go elsewhere to be out of view?” 

She made a strained noise. She really didn’t feel like it. She didn’t want her friends getting the wrong idea. And something felt off. She couldn’t pin it though. “It should be okay if I go for your arm instead. I know I like the neck, but...that’d be...a little misleading.” She blushed. 

She saw him smile. Even his smile was off. Maybe she was just being paranoid because of the color change in his eyes and how “not-Discord” Discord was being the night before.   
“Whatever you want, Fluttershy.” 

He held out his arm, forearm upwards.   
It wasn’t as muscular either. The buzzing in her teeth was driving her crazy though.   
She gulped, feeling for the right area.   
She set her sights on the biggest vein, that’d help get the venom out faster and less pain for him.   
She hesitated, taking another long look at him. 

He looked only a bit like Discord, her only able to tell because of being around and in close proximity to him for so long. 

When the breeze blew by again, she wasn’t as affected by his scent. It was different but also similar. Less...something. Maybe a different cologne?   
She kept thinking of excuses when she realized. She shouldn’t have been needing to.   
She shouldn’t have any doubt about it being Discord. So...why was she?

Discord would do a playful mustache for fun, then toss it.   
His clothes, even nice would be at least a bit loose because in tight or formal clothes, he was uncomfortable.  
It would drive him nuts if his tooth moved to the other side.   
He wouldn’t wear gloves, wanting to feel her every movement to make sure he knew what was okay and what wasn’t. 

There was also the behavioral queues. He would’ve been closer, he would’ve comforted her with a small touch or with his words, comforting or pushing her with a low whisper or a deep chuckle. He would’ve made a joke, like the last time she fed off him.   
He would’ve called her “Dear” or “my Dear” at least 5 times by then just to say it, with that fond smile on his lips and his scent making her lightheaded and feeling safe. He always smelled like “Safe” to her.

That was it! 

His scent...it wasn’t “Safe”. 

Her eyes widened and she stilled. She went to let go of his forearm. She wasn’t sure who this was or why he knew about her Vampirism, but she had to stop. 

“Stranger.” Was what this man was. 

Before she could back away further, he sighed, gripping her hair near the top and close to her scalp and forcing her to bite into his arm.   
He clicked his tongue at the pain and she tried opening her mouth more to pry her mouth away.   
His hand moved from her hair to her lower jaw, even his fingers holding it in a vice grip. It hurt!   
She began to breathe heavily.   
She could feel the venom leaving and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.   
His skin tasted wrong. It all felt wrong. But her teeth throbbing was dulling and that was the only nice thing.   
Fluttershy tried thinking, her mind racing.   
Glaring at him, she hoped to do that command thing she did to the guys from the Pinkie Party, but it didn’t work. 

He just gave her an unamused look until he saw her glaring and he smiled. His smile was more controlled, more...fake.  
“Be proud, Miss Breeze. With this, we can figure out how to control it and help save Humanity and make it a better, like-minded place. As long as you cooperate, I won’t tell Filthy Rich about you and your little...fling, you have going on with Discord.” He stopped only for her to remove her mouth, gasping. She tried clawing at his hand as it still gripped her jaw, she was worried he’d break it.   
‘He knows The Boss?!’ She asked herself, unable to really speak. The taste of his blood on her fangs was gross. It was bitter and bland. He went to speak more but stopped and when the wind blew more strongly, her body went almost completely lax on its own, picking up the scent of the one she associated with safety.

Looking, or trying to, she saw the real Discord behind the fake one. His eyes were opposite colors again and glowing fiercely. Magic sparked in his hand, crackling and distorted, a horrid snarl leaving his lips and a deep vibrating growl in his chest.   
“I thought you were across the world, six-feet under, Accord. Unless I should end you now, talk.” 

To her surprise, this Accord, didn’t even cower. He stood, fixing his clothes.   
Fluttershy saw the resemblance. Both the same height. Similar builds, almost the same face. Their coloring was the same. No wonder she thought it was Discord trying a new look. 

To her unease, Accord huffed a small laugh. “I have a job, Defect. It’s my job to gather information. As for being dead, I assure you, an uneducated clown such as yourself would have to try harder than that.”  
He put one hand to his hip and removed a small gun, pointing it at Fluttershy. 

She stilled, she knew not to try and run from it. She watched the barrel closely. 

Discord shook his hand that was buzzing with magic, the magic leaving. He tried moving more towards Fluttershy, his movements stiff and eyes not leaving Accord’s. 

Accord examined his wound, the blood dried but wounds healing quickly. “Just admit it, Defect. You’ve always been a curious one. This will be a perfect opportunity to truly test our limits.”   
He reached into his vest pocket with his other hand and with speed she didn’t see coming, he threw what he grasped and even though she flinched, Discord didn’t. He caught it easily. 

From what she saw it was a bottle of pills. ‘A prescription?’ She wondered.

Discord looked at it for a second before throwing it back, Accord doing the same catch. He sighed. “If you want end up in an institution or prison on death row, that’s on you. I was just hoping I’d be the one to rid this world of your parasitic existence.” 

He went to walk closer, only for Discord to get fully in front of Fluttershy. 

Accord stopped, flexing his hand and thinking. It was uncanny how much the movement was like what Discord would do when he was figuring things out.  
“It’s too late for you, Defect. You know, it doesn’t even surprise me you’d go after such a...weak thing.” He looked at Fluttershy then. 

She jolted and saw Discord visibly bristle. She could feel the air pulsing again. The ground beneath Discord, despite being sand, cracked and split. There was an unholy noise coming from somewhere, like the air was carrying it.

She looked around frantically, but only then realized they were in a weird bubble. Like a dome. No one even seemed to notice. 

Shadows pooled out like tar and attempted to make shapes from the colorful cracks, like sharp clawed hands and distorted smiling faces. “You don’t know anything about her, Prissy-Pants.” Discord growled. 

Accord rolled his eyes, making sure nothing was out of place. “Look at you, trying to feel an emotion equating to compassion and...” he shivered. “Love. Yuck. Someone with your stability isn’t capable of Human feeling. Your attempt and lack of progress at it is proof of your lack of sanity.” 

Fluttershy had it. Her skin was on fire and not in the nice way, like when she was hungry and wanted to be close to Discord. She gathered what stones she could see and with all the strength she could, she threw one at Accord. 

He was so focused on Discord, it actually hit. It...kinda surprised her.

He hissed and felt his forehead where the rock cut him. Blood was on his fingers, only a bit but enough to look like Discord on a bad day. He glared at her. “Great. Just another abnormality I need.” 

She threw another, him dodging that one.   
“HOW DARE YOU! Who are you to say what Discord is capable of?! Come here and say that to my face you creepy, mustached, cheap imitation of Discord!”

She was so mad! How dare anyone say what someone is or isn’t capable of feeling?!   
She went to get up into his face, moving in front of Discord, she got close enough to to the tall man, when Accord grinned again and pointed the gun at Discord, the gun clicking, ready to shoot.   
“It seems I need to have a chat with my client. This is so annoying, I hope you know.” 

“Who are you talking to?” Discord asked. 

She looked to him, eyes wide. This man has a gun pointed at him and he doesn’t flinch. She would never understand how that could be. 

“I’m surprised you’re not ordering her to come back to you.” Accord shrugged.

“I know the moment I do, if she does, you’d do something. Not sure what, but definitely not kill her. We both know the moment you lower your gun, with that distance, it’d be right against her head. I also know, if you were here to kill, it would’ve been done and you wouldn’t have allowed yourself to be seen.” Discord’s eyes widened suddenly and he pressed both wrists into his head, he tried not to close them. 

“Annoying. You’ve always been annoying. My Lady.” Before Fluttershy could run back to Discord, Accord put the bottle of pills in front of her face. “I’m not allowing him to be his own undoing. Give these to him and I’ll leave you both be for now. I have what I came for. It’s no fun to kill him if he’s impaired.” 

She took the bottle, the bubble Discord had put up was shaking like gelatin and cracking, the bottom oozing like goo.   
She heard him let out a pained whine, buckling down to a crouch and she ran to him, not giving Accord a second thought. 

“Discord! Are you okay? What’s wrong? Can you tell me?” She crouched next to him, grabbing his cheeks in her palms and trying to lift his head or get a better look. 

He groaned. “They won’t shut up. It hurts. Be quietbequietbequietbequiet!”   
He dug his fingers into his scalp, almost as if to squeeze “them” out. 

“Discord!” She yelled. He didn’t respond.   
She tried over and over but he just kept mumbling to nothing. She felt something icy cold land on her shoulder, like a drop on water, but the moment it hit her skin, it burned and she stifled a cry a pain. 

The barrier was breaking down, for some reason the air inside the bubble was winding rapidly, quick and Discord wasn’t aware of anything.   
She needed to pull him out but she didn’t want to hit him. That’d probably make things worse.   
She was able to lift his head slightly and saw his eyes going crazy, their sizes shifting, colors alternating between normal and the opposite. Panic was setting in. 

“Think, Fluttershy, think!” She told herself. More drops hit against her shoulders and her upper back, she groaned but ignored it. ‘Just hot water, Fluttershy.’ She thought.

Upon realizing one way she was always able to distract him, the only way she knew that would calm him down...  
She had forgotten about Accord in her panic to try and stop Discord from whatever he was doing.   
She blushed even through her panic, and kissed him. The small press like the last two times they did, wasn’t working.   
She pressed harder and used her lips to pry open his mouth.   
She felt like her heart would explode.   
“Come on, Dissy. Snap out of it. I need you. Please. I don’t know how to help you. Please, Discord.” She spoke, pleaded, against his lips, pressing so hard she swore she’d bruise them both. The burn from the bubble dripping and her panic urged her more, she moved her lips against his in her haste to get closer and move away from the dripping.   
She pulled away when she felt the air calming.   
She gulped, feeling her lips tingling. He was staring at her, his eyes wide, a blush spread across his whole face like he hadn’t just been having some sort of episode.   
He might not have realized it himself, but his pupils were heart shaped. It was odd.   
“Uhm...h-hello...my-my Dear.” His voice broke.   
She couldn’t help it.   
Fluttershy was so relieved, she began laughing. If she didn’t laugh, she knew she’d cry.   
She hugged him tightly, still laughing. 

Discord wrapped his arms around her back. She buried her face in his neck, still laughing but it began sounding more like sobs.   
“I was so scared! You weren’t responding and that was all I could think to do! What happened?! I didn’t know what was wrong!” Her babbling was broken apart by her hysterics. 

“I’m sorry, my Dear.” He said softly, holding her gently but close. 

She wasn’t as gentle, latching on with a tight grip, her body trembling. “What’s going on, Discord? Please...I have to know so I know how to help.” 

He sighed, rubbing her back. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” 

She was silent as she calmed, his touch acting as the comfort she needed. “You did scare me.” 

She felt his grip tighten. “I’m sorry. I’m not...well. Never have been.” 

She nodded. “He gave me the bottle. Do you need it?”   
She pulled away, picking up the bottle she dropped containing the pills. She looked around, realizing she forgot about him, but the bubble was gone, so was Accord. 

It was his turn to nuzzle into her, his hands on her hips. “They don’t help. It just...staves off the symptoms. I ran out about a month ago.” 

They wouldn’t kill him then. Good. She ran her hand down his head and rubbed between his shoulders. She felt him relaxing into it. “Tell me in all honesty. Should you take these?” 

“They won’t help, my Dear. They stopped working a bit before I ran out. I’m just...usually...good at hiding it.”   
He whispered. 

“How bad does it get?” She leaned away and began to touch and caress his face, his jaw.   
She realized he seemed to be enjoying it. That got a small smile out of her. 

“Pretty bad. It’s...not pretty.” He sighed again. He looked about ready to pass out. 

She leaned down, going with the flow, since his head was lower to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, and gave him a chaste kiss. She was blushing harder, but she was calm.   
She was just relieved he was alright. For now, at least. 

He made a choked noise and she chuckled, a smile against her lips.   
She felt him suck in a breath and he puffed it out at her, startling her but it made her giggle as her lips tingled from it. 

In turn, he chuckled. “I...never got a chance to tell you...you looked lovely tonight.” He blushed and averted his gaze. He noticed her shoulder. “What happened? It’s all burnt.” 

She hummed in question and turned her head. “Oh...your bubble dripped on me, but I was too focused on you to care.” 

That made him blush. “I wonder if I can heal it?” He hummed and kissed her shoulder, making her shudder as she felt his magic along there and it even went to the burns on her back.   
He snickered when he pulled away. 

Upon looking, she saw freckles. He didn’t acknowledge her scars, or he just didn’t care. She could see the skin was healed, not a mark except for those freckles left behind.   
She looked back to him as they got up to return to the crowd. “I...I also like it when you dress like this. But...” she gulped. “If you do it too often, it’ll be bad for my heart.” 

“Do you want to blow this place?” He asked, his pinky grabbing her’s. 

She held onto the bottle, something told her to. She didn’t want her last night at the beach to be ruined by a stranger. She’d worry about all of that later, when Discord didn’t look nice (what was she saying, she always liked how he looked) and she could review everything she could remember to piece together what to ask or what to do.   
She bit her lip.   
“Okay. Better show me a fun time, Dissy.” 

She laughed loudly at his blush and he pulled her along.   
This was going to be fun.


	19. Food Chain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!  
> Had to take a break and work on some other things so I could focus on this after a bit. 
> 
> I really enjoyed this chapter and I will work on the next soon. Be warned this ones a bit darker. 
> 
> To HEEHEEMAN: 1. Well, duh, she’s not stupid and I’m not a fan of that trope.  
> 2\. Yes she is. She just wants her friend to be happy and she figures Discord’s huge. She’s safe.  
> 3\. I don’t do generic beach episode. And thanks! I might have to draw it soon (him in a suit) also happy you felt something from it.  
> 4\. I’m just glad you still like it! Yes, we’ll get more into Discord’s past as well soon.

_She gagged on the scent of cigar smoke that filled the room. To force the nausea away, she tried focusing on the sound of the rain puttering against the glass.  
They were in Boss’ office, goons surrounding the walls and two by the big wooden doors.  
She sat stiffly on the edge of Boss’ desk, wearing a short, red cocktail dress, her hair the only thing assisting in covering her more.  
A newly cleaned shackle was clamped to her ankle, the thick wire cord connected led to under the desk, so she couldn’t get far.  
Her eyes never left her brother’s sleeping form laying in front of her. He too, was “dolled up”, wrists and ankles tied with bow covered rope to look “like a present”.  
Her heart clenched in her chest as the clock ticked by._

_She wasn’t sure which of the other Bosses were to be there, but that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was hearing what Zephyr was going to be used for. She looked to her shackle, testing the cord’s strength.  
Nothing good could come of it. She had to be smart though. Her fighting back would be in vain if she was killed for being brazen._

_“Best not be thinking of anything, Doll. The Cerberus Brothers will be here any minute and unless you want me to finally end your family’s misery, I suggest you listen.” Boss said, taking a big huff of his cigar and blowing it in Fluttershy’s face._

_She glared after she got done hacking, looking him right in the eye. “Oh? Afraid to be embarrassed in front of your sick pals, are you?”_

_He let out a breath through his nose. “We’re playing this today?” He pulled the cord hard and fast, making her slip and land hard on the ground. She swore, any harder and she would’ve broke her nose. It’s obvious he only did that as to not “damage” his Doll._

_She hissed out a breath at the pain. She heard Zephyr move, groaning._

_“Shy? W...what happened? W-why am I tied up? I-I did good!” The more he awoke, the more panicked he became._

_Fluttershy crawled as close to him as she could, which wasn’t far. “Zephyr, it’s-it’s okay, I’m right here. Just brea-“_

_She was cut off by the doors opening, Boss sending the goon who let the brothers in, a glare for not warning him._

_“Rich! What do you have for us today? Better be something good.” One asked. The brothers looked to be triplets. Fluttershy couldn’t tell which was which._

_“Is it this pretty thing?” The second asked, reaching over to Fluttershy who was perched as much in front of her brother as she could. She waited till his hand was close enough before going to bite it.  
When she did, it was so rough she swore she strained a jaw muscle._

_He yelled out in surprise and pain as Fluttershy bit so hard, it drew blood._

_Rich sighed, fixing her a dark glare. “No, she’s not. It’s her brother behind her. He’s younger and more pliable. But, as incentive for her...brash...actions, you can take her parents. They aren’t as spiritedly as their children. Use them as you wish.”_

_The brothers looked to each other. The first turned towards Rich. “What do the parents look like?”_

_Rich grinned, thinking he could probably bribe them for Fluttershy’s disobedience. “Bring them out.” He ushered the goons._

_Fluttershy looked fast, her breath in her throat as they dragged out her parents.  
Her and Zephyr hadn’t seen them in a week. “Mom! Dad!” They yelled._

_When Fluttershy looked to their eyes though, she saw how broken they’d become. Fluttershy wanted to go to them, but she didn’t dare leave Zephyr._

_The third brother went and dragged their mother by the hair and forced her to sit next to Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy wrapped her mom in a hug, the older woman shaking her head out of it enough to clench Fluttershy back just as hard as her frail arms could. “Oh, my babies. I...I’m so happy you’re both safe.”_

_Fluttershy saw Zephyr look to her, eyes bewildered. She didn’t let go of her mom though. “Mom? What do you mean?”_

_Her mom didn’t answer as she littered her in kisses over her face, reaching over to caress Zephyr as well._

_Zephyr leaned into it as much as he could, large tears streaming down his face. “Mom...” he whimpered._

_It was so obvious how much just their mom being able to touch them, had a tremendous impact on them. Their mom went and kissed Zephyr’s face as well, her noticing how much comfort their mom’s love gave him._

_Fluttershy had almost forgotten the other’s in the room. Her mom went back to her and nuzzled her nose, a sad, broken but happy smile on her face.  
Fluttershy was always told she smiled like her mom._

_The siblings and their mom couldn’t even process it before it was too late._

_A gun went off against their mom’s head, showering Fluttershy in their mom’s blood, some getting in her mouth._

_Their mom’s face fell as her body did between them, lifeless._

_Zephyr released a blood curdling scream that she’d never heard before._

_She could only stare. Vaguely, she heard one speak._

_“That’s what you get for biting me.”_

“Dear?”

Fluttershy jolted, realizing she was standing on the sidewalk. She shook her head from staring at a mother and her little ones. “Oh.” She let out.  
She looked up to Discord who had a concerned look on his face.  
She smiled. “I’m fine. A memory just popped up.”

Discord hummed, rubbing his hand between her shoulder blades in comfort. “You were staring at them for awhile.”

She nodded. Really, she didn’t even remember stopping before the memory came. She brushed her tongue against her fangs, still tasting Accord on them. She scrunched her nose.

He looked off and she saw he seemed to be thinking. “Now who’s spacing off?”

He side glanced her, grinning. “I was just getting an idea. Want to dance?”

She tilted her head. “Here?” She looked around.

He laughed. “No. I know this club and I thought, what better way to distract us both than to dance?”

She deadpanned, making him snort. “Discord...you know I’m only 16 right?”

He tapped a finger to his chin. “Easy fix, my Dear. Here.” He held out his hand for her to take.

She only hesitated slightly, more so out of suspicion than trust. “Okaaay...” she did, only to hear him mutter.

“I hope this works.”

Her eyes widened to ask, but it was too late. He lifted her arm and turned her in rapid circles, she began to feel his magic tingle her skin, feeling warm. She closed her eyes, becoming dizzy.

He stopped her abruptly and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.  
She could barely stand, her head was spinning.  
Her body moved with his as he laughed.  
Once she gained mobility, she put her hands on his chest and pushed.  
“What was that for?” She pouted.

He grinned. “I think it worked. You look a bit older.”

Her eyes widened. “What?!” She went to a window and looked. She gulped. She was more filled out, not as lanky and she did look older, not by much though.  
“Discord! What did you do?!”  
She turned to him and a blush spread across her face so fast she got whiplash.  
He wasn’t as broadened, chest not as wide, but he was still tall. His legs still looked to go for miles, the clothes a bit looser so she could see more of his chest. He looked younger. Trying not to stare, she saw there were more piercings in his ears, a ring on his lip.  
She gulped, throat dry. ‘What is wrong with me?!’

“Hm. Worked on me too. Don’t like it as much as my normal age, but, it’ll do” he shrugged, then out of thin air appeared two I.D.s. He handed her one. It was her I.D. except it said she was 21 (she looked at the dates) and when she glanced at his, it was the same. But he looked younger. She couldn’t pin it.

A thought occurred. She never actually asked how old he was. She just assumed he was in his early 20’s since he didn’t look that old. “Discord?”

He hummed, looking right at her and her breath caught. She hadn’t realized how much he must’ve kept his eyes narrowed or averted just slightly. He gazed at her head on, her getting the brunt of his intense eyes.  
She squirmed. “How old are you?”

He seemed to think. Then he counted on his fingers. She realized...he had no idea how old he was. She grasped his hand and held it in both of her’s. “It’s okay, Discord. It’s not a big deal, I was just curious.”

He pouted, a blush light on his cheeks. She noticed he didn’t have his beard. “Well...now it’s embarrassing.”

Not knowing seemed to upset him, but taking a deep breath, she let go and used one hand to hold his. She curtsied and looked at his obviously confused face.  
“Dissy, would you do me the honors of going on a date with me tonight? I-I mean it-it doesn’t have be like a-a date-date, but, Uh...” her confidence faltered but he gulped, using his other hand to cover his face as the blush deepened and curled to his ears, a quivering smile on his lips.

He could only nod, her own blush burning her face. She couldn’t help but giggle, biting her lip. “So...where do you want to eat?”

He gulped, glancing down at their hands. She thought he probably didn’t hear her, but he locked their fingers together, swaying them slightly.  
She was still amazed at the level of intense emotion behind his odd eyes. He tried covering his face to hide how giddy he obviously was. “This is so-I feel like a child! Like in movies!” His voice cracked and she giggled.

“Then we’re even, right? I...I don’t know about you, but I’ve never-never been on a date before.” She realized she was stepping over the line they made. That careful one that if they crossed, they’d be in trouble. Not just her and not just Discord. She didn’t want to lose him.

She jolted when she looked at his eyes again. There was a warning there, the same one from the kitchen when he got back, but his eyes were so much wider.  
He went to say something, when he winced and pressed his wrist to his forehead again. His eyes swapping colors like flashing lights.

She furrowed her brows, reaching her hand over and pulling the hand away from his head. “Discord. Are you sure you don’t need the medicine?”

He nodded. “I’m fine, Fluttershy. Can we-can we just enjoy tonight?” He ground out.

She was worried sick but nodded once gently. “Okay. But on one condition.”

His eyes were still going crazy but he glanced. “Hm?”

Her face shifted to like she was going to nag him. “You’ll take it if it gets worse.” Her face softened. “You really scared me earlier. Truly. Discord-“ she was stopped by his thumb on her lip as she choked back tears.

He begrudgingly nodded. “Okay.”

She didn’t smile. “Thank you.”

With their fingers still linked, Discord walked, pulling her along, not saying another word until they passed a food stall, open for the festivities.  
“Meal or something like this? Wait.” He seemed to remember she doesn’t eat.

The look on his face made her smile. “I guess whatever you want. Uhm...I’ll be fine. While you eat, we can sit somewhere?”

He nodded, going to grab something. It was chicken kebabs with mustard and honey.  
She shuddered. His taste was still odd.  
There was a silence as neither let go of the other’s hand, even when Discord was done.

“Did...did you drink from him, or...?” Discord asked out of the blue.

She was going to ask, but one look at him and she realized what he was asking. She shook her head. “No. The partying was making my venom build. I wasn’t so much hungry as just wanting to get the venom out. I didn’t even want to bite him though. I’m sorry, it took a moment to realize it wasn’t you.”

He hummed. “Quicker to it than most. You’re probably fine now, right? Want to head to that club I was talking about?”

She could tell he was trying to avoid talking about Accord. “Sure, but, actually, Discord. So-uhm-I’m not hungry, but I can’t stand tasting his blood on my fangs. Can I? Just a little?”

Discord nodded but they both jumped at suddenly hearing people passing, laughing loudly. “We should...go.” He blushed and stood up, her following.

Neither spoke. It seemed, they both were more awkward when their ages were closer. She couldn’t even begin to explain why.  
She would think it’d make things easier on them both, it’d be easier to-to...whatever it was they were waltzing around!  
It almost made it harder!  
She groaned, still unsure what it was they’d even call what they were doing.

It was obvious Discord knew, at least a bit. Why did she have to start feeling things when she couldn’t even begin to heal?

She felt something change and looked ahead. Discord shook his head and shuddered, his whole body breaking through cracks. He was back to the older Discord. She wondered if he did it on purpose.

She looked at some windows and saw she still looked 21. It was on purpose then. She couldn’t tell if she was relieved or more confused.

It was easy enough getting into the club. Though he released her hand, he still stayed close. The music was its own pulse in her veins. He grinned large at her once they got to a spot and he wiggled his eyebrows, making her bust into laughter. He looked so silly!  
He pulled her in and they danced, though she did catch the relieved look on his face.  
After a few songs, they agreed they needed a breather. He laughed, strictly telling her to stay while he went to get water and a glass of ice.

This was easier. This was...normal, for lack of a better word.

A familiar face passed her vision and she turned her head, eyes widening as a fresh wave of anxiety hit.  
It was one of the Cerberus brothers. No, two of them along with some others she didn’t know.  
She felt her body move on automatic, getting a bit closer to hear.  
They went into a back room and she realized, they didn’t lock the door. Cracking it slightly, she listened. Maybe she could stop them from harming others.

“That Zephyr Breeze would’ve been worth something if they didn’t-“ one Cerberus brother spoke, spitting in anger.

“Eh, it’s not your fault. It just so happens they found someone to handle the kid.” Another shrugged.

Fluttershy felt everything stop.

She felt a tap behind her and jolted, turning quick, seeing Discord look at her questioningly. She-she couldn’t.  
He was-her brother was...

Her heart was hammering. Everything was trudged up. Her emotions we a swirling oil pool of muck and grime.  
Her anger must’ve showed on her face, because Discord grabbed her, forcing her away from the door.  
“Fluttershy?” He asked.

She glared at him. It wasn’t directed at him, but the rage pulsing in her veins was unbridled. “They! They lied, Discord! My-my brother is fucking alive and they know where he is! I abandoned him! I didn’t...” she began to hyperventilate.

He studied her, probably trying to make sense of what she said. Realization must’ve dawned on his face.  
“You mean Zephyr?”

She could only nod, the lump in her throat rough. A dark look went over his face, he seemed to be thinking on something. “Stay.” He told her.

“I will not!” She protested, going right up to him, chest to sternum. She pushed passed him towards the room, her anger radiating off her.

She heard him sigh and was right behind her. He was wise not to stop her.

She swung the door open, not caring she was still in her skirt. Not caring that they had guns.  
They were startled until one recognized her. There was a scar on his hand. “Well, if it-“

She didn’t stop. She went right up to his face, eyes blazing, a growl in her chest. “Where is my brother?!”

He rolled his eyes, obviously not intimidated. She could understand that. Even angry, Fluttershy wasn’t the most frightening. She usually prided herself on that.

“Ohh, is that the little spunky Doll Rich was flaunting? Hahaha, stupid fuck never knew how to control her. Hey, sweetie, I bet I could make-“

He was cut off by being drop kicked to the ground, a sandled foot stomping on his head over and over with so much force, everyone could hear each little crack until his head split open and they could hear the squelching slap of blood and matter being repeatedly stepped on.

Fluttershy’s eyes were wide, her anger temporarily replaced with shock.  
One of them took advantage of her pause and gripped her in a headlock, a gun to her head. She made a noise of surprise, but instead of fear, she was annoyed. Not even pissed, just annoyed.

“Who the fuck are you?!” He yelled.

Discord’s eyes were going crazy again as he looked over. He held his hand palm up, a black sphere, like a marble, formed, then it quivered like it was trying to find a shape.

Fluttershy saw one of them coming up behind Discord, her heart beat wildly. She bit into the guy who was holding her, ripping out a chunk of flesh, blood making a mess. She spit it out.

“Discord, behind you!” She yelled, panicked.

He turned quick, grabbing the goon’s head in his hand and tossing it against the wall.

Something began to turn and twist in her heart the more she looked. She saw one of the Cerberus brothers inching away, but she approached, grabbing him by his shirt and tripping him. Before he could reach for the gun he dropped in his shock, she pushed him down and sat on his chest.  
She looked around for his brother.

She looked down though when she heard him yelling curses and misogynistic terms.  
She looked to him like one would an annoying group of sugar ants. “Where is my brother, Zephyr Breeze?”

He struggled to get up but stopped when he felt her hands at his throat. Her eyes held flecks of red.

She felt a presence behind her, but not feeling in danger and looked. It was Discord. He had the other brother by the back of his neck. His eyes were changed but not erratic like before.

A sick, angry thought passed through her mind. Her eyes drifted to the gun. A gun was too easy.  
“Discord?”

“Yes, my Dear?” His voice was raspy, a low growl in it making her insides warm.

“You said you’d kill anyone for me, right?” Her tone soft despite the itch and boiling in her veins.

Using the hand not having a death grip on one of the brothers, Discord reached, his hand a bloody, gory mess.  
She saw his gaze never faltered. It stayed gentle. He used the hand and caressed her face, blood getting all over and the scent, along with his own, filling her senses. It almost made her dizzy.

She heard him gulp. “Yes.”

She turned her head into his hand and kissed his palm, looking right into his eyes. “I’d feel bad asking you to do my work for me.”

He actually chuckled, picking up on her actions.

“Shit. Bro, look. He’s got that earring. He’s one of those bastards!” The one she was on top of yelled, panicked.

Both brothers looked scared. Fluttershy rose a brow at him. Discord shrugged his shoulder. “Long story.”

She looked back at the one she sat on. “You know, I realized. You killed my mom because I bit you. Imagine what I can do to you for hiding the whereabouts of MY brother. I’m not asking again.”

He had the gall to smirk at her. “Why would you care? You deserted him to save your own hide. As far as you’re concerned, he should be dead. I mean, you’re dead to him.”

Her eyes blazed with white hot energy. She smiled large, fangs showing. “Oh?”

She startled and her eyes widened though as suddenly Discord did what he had earlier, all while still holding the other brother. With each pound of his foot, blood splattered and sprayed onto her clothes and her skin.  
It crunched and the smell of tangy iron filled the room and painted the walls in marvelous shades of red.  
The smells were so strong she could hardly breathe.  
She wasn’t panicked though. She LIKED the scents.

“What ARE you sick fucks?” The other one screamed, fear obvious.

Discord grinned at him. “Are you going to tell us?”

He shook his head. “No way. I’m not getting in trouble with Rich. He’s higher on the food chain and has that-that creepy dog.”

Fluttershy got a shiver down her spine at the look of utter disinterest on Discord’s face. He sighed and walked the other one to the wall and pressed his head in. Not bashing like the others. The man began to bleed out his eyes and ears and his nose. It was a gross sight. He was screaming.

Screaming loud and in fear.  
She could smell it. The fear.  
Is this what her and her family smelled like?  
What was her mom’s scent in her last moments? Her dad’s?  
She got up from the body she was still sitting on and walked over to Discord. He had let the man’s lifeless body drop.

He huffed through his nose, unfazed and like the whole ordeal bored him. He was drenched in blood and she hated the reality was better than the fantasy.  
She could hear his breathing, smell his sweat mingling with all the blood filling the room, the scent of decay already setting in the longer they stayed.  
Her fangs pulsed with need.  
Her mouth had to be watering by then.

He looked at her curiously but smiled that gentle smile despite being covered in gore.  
“I’m sorry, my Dear. We’ll find your brother.” His voice was so soft, she felt a hum in base of her skull.

She nodded. “There will be more. At least I know he’s alive.”

She felt him caress her face again, making her glance up. Reaching her hands up and grabbing his hand, she felt a strange impulse.  
Keeping his hand steady, she licked at the blood on his hands.

He made a strangled noise. “My-my Dear. You-you probably shouldn’t do that.”

She stopped, keeping his hand against her face. She had a pitiful realization.

She wanted more. She liked how Discord looked and smelled like and she wanted to know how he’d taste right after doing something like this.

“Discord?” She asked softly. Almost like she was going to ask him something mundane.

His eyes flickered for but a second or two and he bent down. “Yes, my Dear?”

“How far up in this Underworld food chain is Filthy Rich?”

He thought for a moment. “Filthy Rich? He’s pretty high up since his family has been apart of it secretly for generations. A long blood line, that one.”

She couldn’t help it. She grinned largely, his own eyes widening at the sight. “Will you stay with me?”

He bumped his nose against her’s. “What did I tell you about worming your way in?”

She gave him a peck on the lips, feeling him suck in a short breath. “I want my brother back. I want this Underworld eradicated.” She gripped her hands into his vest, rumpling it and getting blood on her hands.

He didn’t miss a beat. “Yes, Dear.”

She was the noose around his neck and he allowed it to stay.


	20. Beach: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This ones a doozy, but a good one. 
> 
> Thank you to HEEHEEMAN and QEcho for your comments, they help me feel like people enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who’s kudos too!!
> 
> Also, here’s a link to what they kinda looked like in previous chapter. https://kuro-ookami-kuma.tumblr.com/post/644787080209317888/just-a-pic-i-did-for-my-curse-of-kindness-fic

After Discord magicked the gore and bodies away, he turned her back to her normal age, it using a lot of his energy to keep her older.  
She was still a bit dazed from the smells around her. He went to walk out, see if they could sneak, but she stopped him.  
Her teeth throbbed.  
He looked back to her and she whined in her throat. She wasn’t sure what it was about him that made her selfish. 

He sighed, looking away and rubbing his neck, she saw the wet blood wiping off. “We really need to clean off.” 

“Discord~” She whined, she felt her fangs protruding. Fluttershy walked towards him as he was near the door and once she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to either pull him down or pick herself up. 

Neither acknowledged that they just committed a horrifying crime.

Neither brought up how easily it was done.

Neither spoke of how they’d explain things. How they’d explain Zephyr was alive, but not knowing where. How they’d explain their whereabouts through the night.

Fluttershy didn’t know if she was supposed to stay quiet about Accord.

Discord choked on his voice initially, but wrapped his own blood and flesh covered arms around her middle. “I’m sorry, Fluttershy. Did all that make you hungry?” His voice was still gentle, genuine in his apology. 

She brushed some of her blood crusted hair behind her ear. “Yes.” She didn’t dare say, ‘and more’. 

She wanted to focus on her brother, but Discord-Discord covered in blood-was distracting. 

She couldn’t even see if he blushed or anything. He went to try and wipe the blood away from his neck, but she stopped him.  
“Fluttershy...” he warned, trying to get his arm from her hand. 

They both could hear people outside, it must’ve been either late night or early morning. 

She looked to him pleadingly. “Please, Discord?” 

He bit his lip, thinking. He sighed. “Not here, it’s too risky.” 

She gulped, feeling it stick. She knew he was right. “I suppose. The blood doesn’t look as appealing now that it’s drying, but it hurts. I’m so hungry, I want you.” 

She didn’t expect him to groan and pull her close, his nose under her jaw. “Close your eyes.”

She did but gasped when there was cold and salty air whipping around her. She opened her eyes and they were on the edge of the ocean, waves licking at their feet. She could see the sky becoming lighter. 

“Should we swim?” He asked softly, a whisper. 

“What about sharks?” She panted, him not letting go so she felt the warmth of his skin near her mouth. It made it hard to breathe. 

He lifted his head near her ear, holding her closer. “They won’t bother us, but if they do, I’ll protect you.” He whispered.

That declaration sent her heart ablaze, the blush still prominent on her face. She believed him, though. She had no doubt he’d do anything she asked. She smiled, reaching up and caressing his face as he pulled away. “Why don’t you just magic the blood away? Like you did earlier?”  
The idea occurred to her. 

He grinned rottenly and lifted her. 

She felt like she should know what he was doing. 

“This is more entertaining.” He laughed as realization dawned on her face. 

“Discord! Don’t! It’s too cold!” Fluttershy yelled, clinging to him. 

“You can be mad at me later.” He said, going deeper into the waves. It still amazed her he didn’t seem fazed by the cold water. 

“No, Discord! P-please! It’s going to be cold!” She climbed him, her legs crossing together against his chest, latching behind his shoulder blades.  
He had no choice but to hold her under her thighs. 

“Just trust me.” He said, going deeper. 

She pushed away enough to look pleadingly into his eyes. “I do.”

His eyes widened at her, she felt his breath stop. 

The sun was rising, pinks and purples bathing the teal green water. It danced off the drying blood on Discord’s face, long neck and his wet, rumpled clothes.  
They reflected off his eyes coloring it orange. 

She saw him gulp, Adam’s apple bobbing. He opened and closed his mouth, making little noises before his eyes locked on hers, intense. “You...you really are lovely, my Dear.”

Her heart clenched, squeezing her lungs. She couldn’t look at his eyes because they never lied to her. “I’m covered in blood.”

“Yes.” He breathed out, like the word was part of him. 

She couldn’t wait any longer. His sweet words and the emotions of want, hunger and something she couldn’t name, pulled her. She felt like she was drowning.  
“I can’t wait. I’m sorry.” She breathed hotly against his neck and she felt him shiver. 

“I understand.” Was his raspy reply. 

Her legs tightened against him as she tried keeping balanced.  
Panting, she licked a long line against his neck, almost moaning at the taste of salt but sweet and bitter blood stuck to hot slick skin. She felt his grip tighten considerably, her realizing vaguely, in the back of her mind, how gentle he purposefully has been, his grip a tight thrill in her belly.  
She bit down, knowing what spot she wanted.  
The blood against his skin gave another level of need she didn’t know she was capable of feeling. Her body felt on fire. She drank greedily, hands clawing against the back of his neck and his shoulder, her grip like iron.

She quickly felt his body trembling, his pulse racing under her tongue. His breath came out in shallow puffs, like he tried stopping his breathing, tried stifling his voice.  
She pulled away after a bit, licking at the wound. She was thinking more clearly. “I’m sorry. It...probably wasn’t smart to do that now. The sun’s rising and...people will be out.” 

She still felt him trembling, so, looking down, her heart sank. He was breaking again. His eyes shrinking and growing, going rapidly, his jaw clenched tight, his breathing was erratic and he began whispering to himself, his grip on her tightening so much she knew she’d have bruises. She looked for her purse, having realized it was still over her shoulder. Reaching in, she began looking for the bottle, knowing she couldn’t panic. 

‘This is your fault.’ A critical thought came. 

Luckily the seal was air tight, as she grabbed the bottle and checked. She tried to see how many he would need, but didn’t see anything.  
“Please let this help and not be a lie. Please. I won’t ever drink from him again if this helps.”  
She prayed, though she couldn’t even say who to. She could feel his nails digging into her skin through the skirt fabric. 

He muttered words, curses, sentences that made very little, if any, sense. He spoke about voices. About death. Eradication.  
To hold on tight.

He must’ve been trying not to drop her. “I’ll try one.” She muttered, taking out one, a large and perfectly round white tablet. 

‘Why do you always destroy those you care for?’ Her thoughts nagged at her. 

“Discord. Open your mouth.” She said, having put the bottle back and gripping the pill tight as to not drop it. 

“No.” He ground out, hitting his brow over and over, like he was trying to force something out.

She swore she could see a vein in his forehead. She furrowed her brows. 

“Discord! Come on! You promised. You said you’d take them if it was too much.”  
Huffing in frustration, she gripped his nose, forcing him to open his mouth for breath, there was blood on his tongue, he’d bitten it, the blood mixing with his saliva.  
She took her chance and shoved the pill down his throat, so he couldn’t spit it out.

He spit out the blood and saliva for a moment, her thinking he was calming down. 

After a moment, it changed.

His eyes dilated, a chill of unease settled over her shoulders. He stopped trembling, his eye that was visible and not covered, looking down, like it was focusing.  
Something wasn’t right. 

“Put me down.” She said suddenly. Something wasn’t right. She struggled, but in an instant, in a blink, they were on the sand. It was the same part of the beach that was next to their hotel.

He did, though it took a few minutes, not too gently either. “Sorry. I...I’m sending you back. Just...I’ll be back.” 

He turned, wrapping his arms around himself, using his long legs to leave. 

“Wait! What...what did I do wrong?” Fluttershy ran after him. She thought she was helping by giving him those. Did she screw up again?

“Not right now, Fluttershy. You don’t...you don’t understand what happens.” He was serious. 

She reached and grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him to turn in surprise and look. “Of course I don’t understand! I only just found out you’re not all there and I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault! Then I risk giving you medicine that a stranger said would help and once I do...Discord...” her yell broke into a whimper. “Just talk to me! We’re both beating around the bushes avoiding things we shouldn’t and at first I thought it was okay...but not when I might lose you.” 

Her fist shook, her eyes closed tightly.  
There was silence for who knows how long.  
Hearing him make a pained hiss and smelling blood, her eyes widened and she saw a knife stabbed in his thigh, his hand letting go of the handle.

She looked at him in shock, about to ask, when he gripped her head and brought his down, forehead to her own. “They don’t help like you’d think.” His voice quivered with breath.

“Discord, your leg-“ she was more focused on that.

“That’s why I said I don’t need them! Listen to me!” He shook her head and she was forced to look at him, a desperation in his eyes. “They shut down the voices temporarily. But with that, goes my thought of caring for anyone. It’s not in a...fuck, how do I explain?” 

“But-but your le-“ she wanted to reach out. 

He squeezed her head, it actually hurting and she looked back to his eyes. They were already trying to go back to normal. He looked so angry. “Forget the fucking leg! It was either that or I stabbed you!” 

She froze, face contorted in shock.

He breathed deep and hard through his nose. “I lose all train of thought to care for people, innocent or not! I...I admit...after awhile, I only took them when the job was going to be complicated. I don’t...I don’t WANT to be heartless.  
I don’t want to be...But it’s not that easy for me.  
I...the moment you just closed your eyes, I was about to use that as my chance to get you. The voices are noise. They yell and yell to tell me to do things, good or bad. Sometimes they’re so loud I can’t think! But it’s bearable most the time! I couldn’t bear killing you when that’s all I do in that state! I...”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Is it...is it my fault?” She croaked.

He looked like she just slapped him. “Why would you say that?” His grip tightened, brows furrowed, almost anguished.

She didn’t want to cry. “First my family. They die. Zephyr is alive but who knows what his condition is! I’ve pushed away my friends and I still can’t face that man! Then now this with you! It-it has to not help with your sanity! And it’s all because I turned into this monster and have to feed. I like your blood the most so I go for you more. Then I actually liked when you killed those mobsters earlier!” She choked on large tears. “I’ve had to be the bigger person ever since we were taken! I couldn’t let Zephyr see me sad even as he stabbed me over and over and even as he was taken away! I didn’t want to burden my parents with my pain when they were being-!” She took a deep breath, angry through the tears, “Then when I get back, the only survivor, I had to go back home where everything of my family was! Alone! EVERY MEMORY! Every item, all the blankets and pillows and the pictures and portraits and toys and clothes and every little thing in that place! Then act normal in front of my friends because I didn’t want to hear what they had to say! I couldn’t face what had happened! I didn’t want to lose anyone! But I feel like I’m losing them! My family, my friends, my sanity, and for some reason the thought of losing you hurts so much! Don’t push me away!” 

“Then stop taking on all the brunt of everything!” He yelled. 

“What do-“ she began, voice barely audible.

He glared at her. “Don’t you dare ask what I mean! Don’t you fucking dare, Fluttershy! Like you just said, within the last year and a half, your life has been put through the damned shredder and glued together with water and called it paper again! You take care of us when we should be taking care of you!”

“B-but you-“ she tried.

“Bullshit! It’s no skin off our noses to feed you. I don’t mean physically, Fluttershy! Look at yourself now. You’re so utterly terrified of losing someone you’re willing to do anything. There’s a difference between kindness and terror!” He shook her head again. “Tell me. Tell me right now. What would you do if I left? If I left and didn’t return-“ He was getting angry with her. 

“No! Please! I-I know it’s not healthy and you can do what you want, but it worries me. I never know if you’re safe or not and if you leave now I’ll be so worried and I probably wouldn’t eat aga-“ She pleaded.

He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him, tears still running down her face. “Listen to me right now. I’ve been sick like this, most my life. I’ve done things I never want you knowing about. All of this last year forced you to grow up too fast and not in a good way. I understand nightmares. I understand being petrified to let someone go. So, talk. To. Me. Or to Chrysalis or Sombra. Or even Derpy. Fluttershy, you aren’t alone now, but you keep fucking acting like it! You smile but avoid your trauma like a bad smell. It’s okay to not be okay all the time! You’re going to break and break hard! Then where would that leave us?” 

The tears wouldn’t stop and her lip wobbled. “But I couldn’t do-do that to you-“

“What do I have to do to convince you that when I leave, it’s not for forever?!” His grip tightened. 

She gulped thickly. She wanted to believe him, but if Rich found out, he might try and take Discord from her too. “But-but what if someone-“ 

“THEN I’LL RIP THEM APART BY THEIR VEINS AND COME BACK TO YOU!” He yelled. “This is going to sound terrible, but...if you’re so afraid of losing anyone again, then take advantage of our strengths and take it over! There’s only a few ways I can see you moving on. One,” he removed his hand to show her, “wallow in your grief, let it consume you until you feel life isn’t worth it. Then the man you’re so afraid of, will win. He would’ve broken you. Two, you try and live on. A mundane, day by day life with the fear whoever you connect with will leave and you can’t open up to anyone. Or three, think like him and use his tricks to your advantage. He wants to be the big dog and rip everything from under you? Well then,” he smiled, a dangerous gleam in his now glowing eyes, “use your new friends who will be loyal to you, and rip everything from him. Become top dog and eat the hands that hurt you. By overpowering him, you’ll show that even at your lowest, he couldn’t break you. And as for those higher than him, eat them too. To be at the top, you have to fight your way there. You know that.” 

A thought occurred to her. “If it’s that way...why aren’t you top dog? You’re strong enough.” 

He sneered, but she saw he was loosening. “Once at the top, everyone will want to take you down. But...I wouldn’t mind being a bottomless pit and devouring everyone who would think of killing what I’m protecting. It’s more entertaining that way. And...it’s just not my style.” 

She smiled, but a fresh bout of tears ran hotly down her cheeks at remembering the Cerberus Brothers comment. She choked. “I didn’t...I didn’t know he was alive. I didn’t abandon him...right?” 

He didn’t even seem to need to ask. “No. You didn’t. I know you well enough. If you knew, you would’ve kept enduring. Now, now. Come here.” He pulled her to him, standing through a hiss of pain and tried hiding them from the full brunt of the sun. 

Fluttershy tried protesting that he’d hurt himself, but he ignored that. He held her flush against him, he seemed to be himself, though he didn’t remove the knife. 

His scent and all the stress she’d been under, broke her. Turning her head into his chest, she wailed. She knew she should’ve stayed quiet, but she couldn’t do that once he kissed the top of her head and held her so gently again. She was wrapped in his arms, safe, and he wasn’t leaving.

“Shouldn’t you remove that?” She croaked after her fit stopped. She pointed to the knife. 

He sighed. “Not yet. The pain keeps me distracted.” 

She hummed, curling more into him again. 

“So all that dazed look wasn’t just hunger?” He asked after a pause. 

She startled, looking at him with wide eyes and a blush covering her whole face. “Uh-uhm-that’s not what-I mean-the blood and...” she trailed off, not sure how to defend herself. 

“What did you want?” He asked, almost teasingly.

“Uhm..what do you mean?” She squeaked. She knew they should’ve cleaned off, Hell, should’ve been back hours ago. 

He wiggled his brows but snorted a laugh. “You said you liked when I killed them. What did you want from me once it was over?” 

She pouted, her blush a deep red. “I wanted to see what you tasted like. It was dumb! Probably all that blood to the brain. Just ignore it!” She waved her hands in front of herself, in his face. 

He laughed, holding her close. “I’m sorry. It’s fun poking fun when I learn something new about you. Hmm...” he grinned mischievously, leaning close to her ear, “then what would you do, if I killed others? In a gory fashion? Knifes, my bare hands? Then if I got close, their blood and gore dripping from my hands and along my body as I hold you close, your own-“ he paused, probably envisioning it himself and blushed, “never mind.” He whispered. 

It seemed, she wasn’t alone. She bit her lip, sitting onto her knees and got so close her lips almost brushed his. She hooded her eyes, her voice soft, lower. “I guess we’ll have to see next time, won’t we?” 

He growled low in his throat and she saw he was lifting his hands, but the moment was shattered. 

“WHAT IN THE FUCK?! WERE YOU TWO HERE THE WHOLE TIME?! WHY ARE YOU BOTH COVERED IN BLOOD?!” Chrysalis came up on them, eyes glowing lividly. 

Upon seeing Rainbow and Pinkie behind her, Discord snapped his fingers, the blood disappeared along with the knife and wound. “Chrissy! How was the party? We needed a breather and had a chat all night, if you must know.” 

Fluttershy wasn’t sure all that they should’ve told, and really she knew if Rainbow and Pinkie were going to be with them, they’d have to know. She took a deep breath. “Rainbow? Pinkie?” 

They didn’t even stop as they barreled into her and hugged the lights out of her. 

“We were so worried! We got your stuff from Tree Hugger but she was worried too. Then we were so scared that big guy did something since we couldn’t find him either-“ Pinkie cried and Rainbow rambled too. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chrysalis glare at Discord and usher him over at his lack of response to being called the equivalent of a serial killer, or worse. 

She couldn’t hear them, but she did see Chrysalis raise her brow with a frown and a deep blush cover Discord’s face, all the way down his neck. He squeaked something back, but Fluttershy couldn’t hear. 

They both had issues, her and Discord. Had things that she realized, could either make them a dangerous team, or a danger to each other. 

They got cleaned up, changed, she was happy to be in shorts. They had to check out by the end. 

She said farewell to Tree Hugger and gave her her number. 

In the RV, she realized she still had to figure out what path she wanted.  
After everything, she still was unsure.  
The thought of Discord being so utterly loyal to her, was a pleasant thought. 

The people she was after, weren’t good people. She could bathe in their blood, lick it off Discord’s skin, kiss it from his mouth.  
The thought sent a violent shiver down her spine. 

Glancing at Pinkie and Rainbow, both sharing a MP3 player and chatting right next to her, she realized a snag.  
Celestia had to be working with Rich, right?  
Twilight would do anything for Celestia. 

Which were her friends loyal to?  
If they were divided, would these Elements work?  
How many lives was she willing to drag with her, to find her brother and protect her loved ones?  
Would her longest friends, become her enemies? 

She heard Chrysalis snickering and looked over. In the back, head against a window, Discord laid as curled as he could with how long he was coupled with being in a seat. He was sleeping, earbuds in.

She grinned fondly. They had problems. She still needed answers from him. But...with everything, she ultimately knew, she’d close her eyes to him again, if he held a knife to her. 

She was his noose.

He was her anchor to Humanity, no matter how frail the rope tying them to the top was.


	21. Snobby Knight Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where the pairing idea came from, but I liked it so I went with it. 
> 
> To QEcho- wow, I wasn’t expecting that long of a comment. I also just find it easier replying at the beginning of chapters. Also, thanks for the comments! 
> 
> Also, realized this one was a bit short, but I honestly wasn’t sure where to follow it up lol

A couple weeks after returning had Fluttershy laying on her stomach helping Sombra go through notebooks. He’d accumulated a little much and it’d become clutter.   
Sombra wore a sleeveless silk tank top with cargo shorts. She laughed hard the first time she saw it. Purely out of shock, she told him. It was true. She was so used to him wearing proper clothes, it was nice seeing him comfortable. He had burettes keeping his hair back, the tan diamond visible.   
Turns out, Sombra could do a variety of things with his magic. Like he was currently. The red sand-like smoke held some books up gently as he filed through them. More flipping pages.   
Earlier, he’d created a laser beam and shot it at Discord before Discord left, cackling the whole way out.

Fluttershy and Discord both pretty much slept the first week back.   
Separately, believe it or not. Her sleep was fitful, but she knew it was ridiculous, how much she was depending on him.

They did tell Sombra and Chrysalis about the Underground issue and that Zephyr was alive but M.I.A.   
She even told them what she could about the “prophecy”. They didn’t believe her, simply because they doubted they could bring on the end of days.  
She hadn’t told Rainbow and Pinkie anything, despite wanting to.   
She sighed. She saw how all her friends reacted to just knowing her family was dead, how would they react to...to all of this?! 

She wasn’t anywhere closer to finding Zephyr either. She could technically go to the source next time she saw him, but just that thought made her feel disgusting. He would also probably lie to her too. 

The door opened and Fluttershy heard Capper yell out.  
“Over here! What did you need?” She asked as she saw him walk in.   
Really, she hoped it was a one time thing. She didn’t want to have another case of people walking in as they pleased. 

He wore a ear piece and what he most likely wore to work, a long open sweater, a cat fur littered t-shirt and leggings. His bangs were purple but she could see dirty blonde, almost brown, hair peaking from the cat eared cap he wore. He grinned, Fluttershy having realized Sombra got rid of the magic before their guest even walked in. 

“Just came to get some of Discord’s stuff. What are-“ he stopped, his eyes glued to Sombra who hadn’t realized he was there. 

Fluttershy didn’t expect the full face blush and the widening of green eyes. His eyes were still glued to Sombra. 

Feeling eyes on him, Sombra had a irritable look before looking up from his notebooks, only to freeze. 

Fluttershy suddenly felt like she was witnessing something awkward. She wanted no part of that, thank you!  
She cleared her throat. “What,uhm, did you need?” 

Capper broke out of it temporarily and in a cracked voice, like he was 12 again, he replied, though his eyes kept shifting to Sombra, who by then looked away. “Just-Uh-just some clothes and that stuff. Maybe-maybe enough for a week?” 

Fluttershy got up and she swore she was witnessing something personal. “I think he has clothes in the dryer. A week? Hmmm, okay.”   
She fought to ask him to have Discord check in. She fled. 

She put what she could find downstairs in a to go bag. She refused to lock pick his door again. That week away from him, just sleeping wise, made her quickly see how creepy that was and she wasn’t wanting to be that person. She was already many things. 

She tried padding for time as long as she could, but there was only so long one could stall for time. She walked out from the hallway, not realizing how quiet she was because she witnessed a rare sight. 

Sombra had a light blush dusting his cheeks. Capper was even worse for wear, brows furrowed and looking nervous.   
They looked like teens as opposed to adults.

Fluttershy had to choose. Interrupt or slowly walk back. She thinned her lips, slowly walking backward. 

“There’s no way. Statistically, it just isn’t.” Sombra said, Fluttershy could hear the sadness.

“Okay, well now I KNOW they got a hold on you. Listen, King-“ Capper began, Fluttershy never hearing that tone of exhaustion from him. It didn’t seem in character, which probably meant it was genuine. 

“No,” She heard rustling, Sombra must’ve been getting up.

She didn’t know what to do! She didn’t want to eavesdrop but they were being loud! It was so awkward! 

“You don’t get to use that name. You don’t get to say that after 7 years. I’m not who I was and neither are you.” A thud.

A sigh from Capper. “You aren’t the only one who likes knowledge. Mine is just different from your’s.” 

A pause. Fluttershy waited, hoping they were done so she could act like she didn’t hear anything. 

A scoff, a familiar one from Sombra. 

“See? The fact you’re so upset by the sight of me speaks volumes of how much it still affects you. Dammit, King, you don’t think I tried?” Capper was getting loud, desperate. 

A groan from Sombra. “Obviously not hard enough. If you used your brain-“ 

A laugh from Capper. “You know that thing is useless. My heart is the real powerhouse behind everything I do.” 

A smack. “Oh for-you are so stubborn, you know that? I...I can’t deal wi-“

Sombra was cut off and it was silent for a moment. When Fluttershy walked out, thinking it was okay to, there was some space between them. Capper was slightly taller, back barley off the wall.  
Sombra had a full blown blush. Capper did too, but he looked smug verses Sombra’s shock.   
Capper noticed her and grabbed the bag from her. “Thank you~, now I shall be off. I’ll let Dissy know you said hi.” 

With that, the front door closed, leaving an awkward silence between the two friends.

Not able to take it, Fluttershy spoke first. “So...was that what it sounded like? I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop , but, you both weren’t really quiet.” She glanced over but couldn’t help the small giggle. 

Sombra had one hand covering his face. “No, your hearing is just advanced. As for the topic...no...it’s nothing.” 

Fluttershy frowned. “I thought he liked Chrysalis?” 

Sombra snorted, removing his hand and waving that off. He had a look like she just said something ridiculous. “If he was acting like a idiot, then it was just to get a reaction out of her.” 

Fluttershy smiled like a cat eating a canary. “You sure?” 

Sombra didn’t seem to notice her look. He rolled his eyes, trying to go back to his notebooks. “Trust me, I want to believe it because it would prove me right, but if-“ he stopped upon seeing her smug look. 

She began giggling. She was thoroughly enjoying she was seeing another part of Sombra. 

His phone began playing the death tune and he groaned. She went to the kitchen to fix him some tea, knowing who it was.

About 10 minutes later, Sombra came in, rubbing his temples. She patted his back.   
“You okay?” 

He sighed, drinking the tea. “My family is having a get together for my...sister’s...husband and his family since they’ll be revealing the gender of her little Hell spawn and they want me to bring this girlfriend I have. Those two words were separated when I said them but they misunderstood and when I tried explaining...it got me nowhere.”

She hummed. “Oh. Well, I hope she says yes, right?” 

He gave her a deadpan look and she realized. “Just this one dinner? They’ve been bothering me about it for months and I tried getting out of it, but since it’ll be at our parent’s place and around company, I have to show and act like we’re the perfect home.” He sighed, a frustrated look on his face. “I just...I hate admitting it, but I’m going to need a friend. We don’t have to pretend to be THAT way if that’s what you’re concerned for.” 

She didn’t want to meet his family, friend or not. He shared some things and others she pieced together. She was very protective of Sombra and she realized by now she didn’t give a fuck WHO the other person was, she’d start a fight.   
Sombra had been her friend even before her and her family went “missing” so he was precious to her.   
But...that being said, he’d never asked for her company before, which meant things must’ve been bad, or getting that way. She sighed. “Okay. When?” 

He actually looked a little surprised she agreed to it. As he should because she was so close to saying no.  
“Tonight. I had hoped if I ignored them about it, they’d take the hint and make an excuse.” 

Okay, that was sooner than she’d thought. “W-what’s the dress code?” 

He moved his hand in a “meh” notion. “Not formal but don’t wear jeans. Remember, to my family, image is everything.” 

She saw his hand shook slightly. There was something off though, about all of it. Why would Sombra saying he had a girl who was a friend, be such a big deal?   
She tried thinking.   
Image oriented family. Won’t accept he has a girl who’s just a friend. The fact he’s looked down upon despite how hard he works.   
“They knew, didn’t they?” 

He looked shocked at her, very pointedly not looking at her and walking passed. “That’s a very vague question.” He went to clean up the notebooks, the magic doing most of it. It moved agitatedly.

She sighed and put her hand on his head when she got close. “Sombra...why’re you so hung up on your family if they still treat you this way? I know it can be complicated, but they shouldn’t have that much say.” 

He removed her hand, but held onto it. “That’s all I’ve known. They’re the only family I have. If your family was-“

“But they weren’t. Stop clinging to your birth family.” Her voice was strong, but her heart beat in concern.

“Then stop clinging to your’s.” He snarked, obviously not even thinking of what he’d said before saying it. 

She knew her face looked pained. “I will when I’m satiated. Come on. It’s getting late.” She let go but he hugged her when she turned.   
That itself was odd since they rarely hugged and she usually was the one initiating.

“That was cruel of me to say.” He let go, then sighed, moving passed her to go get ready. 

She’d take it as his apology. She sighed heavily when she went to change. Angel patted her leg. “What do I do, Angel? I want him happy but if he keeps clinging and thinking that’s the only way to get places in life...I just want him happy. Okay, I fed you and I’m ready. We shouldn’t be long.” She kissed the bunny. “Love you, Angel.” 

She wore a thigh high blue dress with black leggings and a black shawl and heels. She had left her hair down.   
She saw Sombra walk down and smiled. “This good?” She wouldn’t hold what he’d said against him, though it hurt. 

And she knew, she’d have to see for her own eyes what his family was like to make any judgements. 

Sombra wore a white button up, a red vest and black pants. She rose a brow. “I feel under dressed.” 

He kept messing with his hair, it not listening. “What you’re in is fine. I just don’t have a mix between comfy clothes and my more formal-like wear.” 

She nodded. That made sense. So, linking her arm with his, they sought out to go to the bus stop. Sombra was saving for a car, but till then, bus would do. 

At first the ride was quiet, neither needing noise, until Sombra fiddled with his fingers. “I never did understand what was wrong with my relationship with Capper. We never did anything wrong, even for our ages back then.” 

She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I don’t see anything wrong. Neither would my parents.” 

“Thank you.” Was his quiet reply and they stayed silent through the rest of the ride.

Sombra hadn’t been lying as she saw the size of the place. It was very picturesque. It made her uncomfortable. But, Sombra was there, they were going to eat-well, he was, then they’d get it over with and go back home, gorge on junk and binge documentaries all night. 

“Shall we?” He asked. 

She nodded, hating the squirming in her belly at already remembering how to answer and behave. 

Fluttershy was already regretting her decision and quickly wondered why he came back. She latched to his arm while they went through introductions with his parents, the others having not arrived yet. He looked only a bit like his father, nothing like the woman, but if she recalled, she wasn’t his actual mother.   
She had to “respectfully “ decline shaking his father’s hand. The place made her incredibly uncomfortable and everyone being well dressed (or close to it) was sending her nerves haywire. 

Sombra was only a little better, him becoming more vocal and more snarky and arrogant. It seemed, the only way to act as one of them was to act just as big. 

Also, turned out Sombra’s full name was King Sombra Knight. So...there was that. 

Fluttershy was surprised when the other’s arrived and she saw Twilight’s parents. Then Shining Armour and a pregnant woman she didn’t know. He called her Cadence.   
Fluttershy froze. What were the fucking odds?   
Well...this was awkward. Chrysalis’ ex was one of her friend’s brother and Cadence was Sombra’s half sibling.   
Seeing Twilight walk in, carrying a dessert they brought and laying eyes on Sombra herself, confirmed Twilight didn’t know either.   
Neither said a word about it, that being a conversation for another time, or something to be ignored. 

Dinner went smoothly, the chatter ranging from day to day things and events to scientific discoveries and rich people issues Fluttershy couldn’t care less about.

“So, Fluttershy, was it? How did you meet King?” Sombra’s father asked. 

She gulped. “We met at the library.” 

The man raised a brow, like expectant. 

She tried again. “At the library, Sir?” 

“There we go. Not sure if your parents ever taught you, but some friendly advice, always address an older man as “Sir” and a older woman as “Ma’am or Madame”. It’s more respectful.” He put on a stony grin. 

Fluttershy bit her tongue and immediately grabbed Sombra’s hand in a vice against his thigh. If she was to be civil, she had to keep quiet. Sombra patted her hand with his other reassuring. When she side glanced him, he looked at her apologetically. 

“I believe that was uncalled for, father.” Sombra said, trying to be respectful but defy his parent. Something that was probably hard for him, from what Fluttershy gathered.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Mr. Knight. Her parents always were very soft so it’s no wonder about her lack of proper etiquette. Those things can always be learned.” Twilight’s mother spoke, probably trying to ease the growing tension, but it only served to light the iron in Fluttershy’s belly. 

“You two know this girl?” Sombra’s step mother asked, putting her fingers to her cheek. 

They nodded. 

“Better than that shifty free loader, I’d have to say.” Cadence said, rubbing her belly and smiling sweetly.

Fluttershy felt Sombra tense. He glared darkly. “That’s low, even for you. He wasn’t one and you know that.” 

Cadence rolled her eyes. “You have a knack for picking out ill mannered people to...”love”.” She put air quotes around the word love. 

“For someone wearing a lot of hearts, you sure as Hell don’t show compassion.”Fluttershy butt in to defend Sombra. “For being “all about love”, as Twilight has told our group, you sure have a small minded view of what it is.” 

“Watch your tone with my wife.” Shining Armour sat up, putting his hands on the table. 

Man should’ve kept his mouth shut. “I’d watch my tone if you had any balls.”   
Fluttershy could feel the tattoo on her back burning. 

Sombra’s father sighed deeply. Looking, they saw he had a finger to his temple. “Really, King, we try and have a nice dinner to celebrate the reveal of Cadence’s child and you have to bring an ill mouthed woman. This is getting up there with that loose lipped homosexual you’d bring around.” He rubbed his temples. “I knew I should’ve sent you to that camp after we found you two. Always a disgrace.” 

A camp?!   
Sombra worked hard. He studied and not always for fun. If these were the only people Sombra had in his life, it was no wonder he felt like he had to prove himself. It was no wonder he probably was the one who broke it off with the man he felt for. It was no wonder he looked to dread each visit.   
It was no wonder he came back exhausted to the point where he wouldn’t leave his room for days. 

Sombra looked uncomfortable, but unlike Fluttershy, was trained to keep his mouth shut. 

“Fluttershy, stay down. You’re being ridiculous and rude. Mr. Knight was just giving you advice and you spit in his face.” Twilight stood and reached a arm out to stop her. 

Fluttershy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I’m not doing this with you right now, Twilight.” 

She didn’t even push out her chair, she got onto the table. She had an old man to bitch slap. 

Right as she lifted her hand to do so, everyone getting up once they realized, even Mr. Knight, a magenta ray of magic engulfed her hand and tossed her back.   
The force was so strong, she went flying past the table into the wall, knocking down pictures in the process. The air left her lungs and pain shot from the back of her skull. 

“Sorry!” Twilight said, though her crown was on and the magic glowed. “Fluttershy, what were you thinking?!”

Sombra got up and rushed over. “You okay? What about your head?” 

The impact, Twilight’s actions, only served to piss her off. She looked up, but saw Twilight in front of them, protecting them. Protecting those who said those things about her, about her parents, about Sombra and his choice in who to love. 

Twilight looked back. “I’m so sorry about her. She just lost her family and lives with disrespectful people. It would only give reason she’d be misbehaved. Her family wasn’t privy to the ways of etiquette. They chose to let people come and go, so she doesn’t know how to act.” 

Fluttershy saw how Sombra shook with the force to keep himself in check, not wanting to reveal his magic. Nonetheless against his family.

“Twilight. Move.” Fluttershy said, standing, her back hunched. 

Twilight shook her head. “Not until you calm down. Just because you lost your family doesn’t mean you have to go crazy and destroy other families.” 

Fluttershy jolted, upon feeling Sombra’s hand on her back. Her anger was turning her blood to lava. Her energy was high, nerves on end and she just wanted to hurt something. Preferably the ones in front of her.   
“Let’s go, Fluttershy.” He tried consoling. 

She gripped onto his arm tightly, trying to listen, when the old man spoke again. “Maybe it’s a good thing her family isn’t with us anymore, if this is how their daughter turned out.” 

Seeing a knife, Fluttershy threw it hard, it whistling and flying through air, it cut the old man’s cheek as it flew past. 

Using that as a distraction, Fluttershy ran and got up into Twilight’s face, teal eyes blaring red. She grabbed Twilight by the front of her shirt, nose to nose. “Meeting tomorrow. We are settling this bullshit.” 

She released her roughly and on the way out, she grabbed Sombra by the front of his shirt, dragging him. 

She could swear, the magic against her back was pulsing. If Twilight wanted a fight, Fluttershy was all too happy to oblige by that point. Her fangs throbbed. 

This wasn’t how she wanted things to go.


	22. Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up withdrawal symptoms, so if they aren’t like accurate to a T, just understand it wasn’t on purpose.
> 
> Thanks to the kudos people!

Saying she was pissed was an understatement. Though when she glanced at Sombra’s face, her anger deflated to a simmer, guilt replacing it.  
She grabbed his hand, licking at the wounds her nails made.

He let her, though was startled at first. They both were walking, since the last bus had left before they could make it.  
When Fluttershy offered for them to call Chrysalis, Sombra simply shook his head and said they should cool down first. She could see the magic sparking against his forehead.

“I’m sorry, Sombra. I knew if I opened my mouth, I’d cause trouble. I just...I just couldn’t take them saying those things! Not just about my behavior, I’m used to people commenting about that. But the comments with my parents and YOU.” She looked into his eyes, the auburn eyes holding something back. He stayed quiet, letting her continue.  
“You...you are such a great person. I truly can’t fathom how anyone would say you aren’t worthy. You’re also funny when you don’t try telling jokes. And honestly, if Twilight wasn’t there, or if the feel of the place wasn’t so similar to something I try and avoid, I probably could’ve kept my mouth shut. I feel so bad embarrassing you and myself.”

She heard him sigh and looked over. “You realize you don’t have to explain yourself? I know you had your reasons. It honestly just surprised me. But...thank you, for sticking up for me.”  
Sombra stayed quiet after that, but rubbed her back. They ended up walking the 3-4 hours home.

Twilight never got in contact about the meet up. Her other friends didn’t contact her either, which meant they were either busy or Twilight probably spun a story.

At first, it was fine. She understood.

Week one,  
was good. Her sleep was okay, she could feed off Sombra and Chrysalis. She continued to look for work and helped out. She tried finding leads to Zephyr’s whereabouts, though since she didn’t know where to start, it didn’t turn out too well.

Week two,  
was a little tougher. Nightmares returned and the time between feedings got longer. Discord didn’t return from work. Chrysalis told her not to worry, his work did that once in awhile. She did what she could.

Week three,  
her friends got back to her that they were busy, with family things or chores. Drinking from Chrysalis and Sombra was making her sick, though she didn’t say. Drinking animal blood didn’t help and it made her feel guilty.  
Her sleep was barely there, it made her tired. Sometimes she’d wake in full body sweats, shaking and chalked it up to nightmares.  
Discord still wasn’t back and she refused to crack and check on him. No matter how much she wanted to.  
He had said to trust him. Trust that he’d return. She wanted to trust him.

Chrysalis took her out for a girls weekend. Fluttershy had fun, but the sound of heart beats, the gross scent of their sweat and heat was distracting. ‘Maybe I should broaden my feeding.’ Was a passing thought, one she didn’t like.

She tried sleeping with Chrysalis and even Sombra, though on his floor, when the nightmares got too much. Their presence didn’t help much. She felt safer, though she never slept as deep. Like a cat nap verses that dreamless sleep where you have drool over your mouth the next morning.

Week four,  
Things changed drastically. She was weaker, not as energetic. The days without sleep were longer, her skin was colder. Her head began to throb like it did after the accident. The tattoo on her back burned like the acid from Discord’s bubble he made.  
She hid the dizzy spells as best she could. Then blamed what they saw on just needing sleep.

Sometimes she’d dream of Discord and sometimes bodies drenched in blood. She’d wake up starving, throat dry, head throbbing, body aching.

School would be starting again soon. She supposed she’d have to see how much damage she had done to her relationship with her friends. It had to be her fault, right? Why else would each one of them, not want to even speak to her, even when busy?

She remembered the options Discord said she had. She refused Option 1. Option 2 wasn’t working. What about...Option...3?

_Fluttershy was walking. The ground beneath her was cold, almost icy, but not quite. The sky above was the night sky, full of stars but no moon. Looking down, she was in her underwear and that was it, standing on a mirror.  
Problem was, the mirror looked to expand for miles upon miles, no end in sight.  
She felt calm enough, she sat, then looked down to her reflection._

_Her reflection had teal eyes, so she must. “Who are you?” It asked, causing Fluttershy to jolt. She hadn’t moved her mouth._

_“I’m Fluttershy.” She replied._

_The reflection shook her head. “No, because I’m Fluttershy.”_

_She furrowed her brow, the reflection copying. “Of course, because you’re a reflection.”_

_Other Fluttershy shook her head again. “No I’m not. You are.”_

_Fluttershy frowned. “Can we both be Fluttershy?” She asked._

_Other Fluttershy thought. “I don’t think so.”_

_Fluttershy tilted her head. “Why not?”_

_Other Fluttershy looked sadly to her. “I think it’s because we are two different people.”_

_Fluttershy shook her head, confused. “How?”_

_Other Fluttershy thought and thought, then, like she got an idea, she reached her arms out and like if she were underwater, they breached the mirror surface._

_Fluttershy backed up, startled._

_It took a moment. A slow, almost creepy moment, with the mirror dripping off Other Fluttershy’s skin and plopping back like water bubbles in a glass bottle._

_Other Fluttershy stood, a sweet smile on her lips and butterfly wings coming from her back. They were beautiful monarch wings, though white where the black should be and bubblegum pink where it should orange. “We can figure this out together.” She held her hand out._

_Fluttershy hesitated, but took the hand and stood. They walked side by side._

_“What was your idea?” Fluttershy asked._

_ButterShy, Fluttershy nicknamed her, hummed and had a pep in her step. She went a little further and turned. “Simple. This is what makes ME Fluttershy.”  
She tilted her head back to the side, like looking behind her, more figures coming out of the mirror beneath them._

_Fluttershy got a chill. Then upon seeing the figures, she choked on a gasp, her heart clenching painfully._

_ButterShy continued. “I have my mom, dad, Zephyr, all my animal friends and my girl friends. I’m happy and still treat all with kindness.” She grinned big, gesturing to the figures._

_Fluttershy’s breath caught, tears welling in her eyes and she ran towards the figures. “Mom! Dad!”  
But when she tried grasping them, they turned to silver liquid, dripping down her arms like blood._

_“What do you have?” ButterShy asked.  
Fluttershy turned as ButterShy gestured again, this time walking to her, hugging her._

_Fluttershy bristled and shoved her away. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”_

_“You don’t even trust me and I am you.” ButterShy smiled small, putting her hands behind her back._

_Fluttershy choked on her voice. “I just...I don’t want to be touched.”_

_ButterShy tilted her head. “That can’t be true.”  
A figure cast her in shadow and she turned. It was a blood covered Discord. He wore the same fond, gentle look he did that night and she felt her heart swell.  
She heard ButterShy continue. “You let him touch you however he pleases.Rich wanted to do that. Isn’t that scary?”_

_Fluttershy glared at ButterShy. “No, he’s not.” She opened to say more, but ButterShy put an arm out and twirled, figures showing up surrounding them.  
They were bodies. The mirror was getting messy with blood._

_ButterShy gave her a sad look, still smiling. “But he should be scary to you. He kills. He steals lives. He even told you he would stab you. Just as Rich stole Mom, Dad, and your complete sense of safety.”_

_“He’s not! I mean-“ Fluttershy stammered._

_“What happened to make you cling to a killer? Did Rich actually get to you?” ButterShy tilted her head._

_“No!” Fluttershy covered her ears._

_“Don’t turn away.” ButterShy said sweetly._

_“You’re wrong though! Discord is safe! I feel safe with him.” Fluttershy yelled back, hands shaking._

_“Why? Tell me, if you met him before you got taken, would you feel safe?” ButterShy sighed, still smiling._

_“I...I can’t answer that because things changed.” She clenched her eyes shut._

_ButterShy hummed. “Well, I know Fluttershy would’ve stayed with her friends before staying with strangers.”_

_Fluttershy knew that. But things changed. “I didn’t want to burden them.”_

_“No. You lost.” ButterShy said._

_Fluttershy turned her head. “I didn’t lose.”_

_A figure of Rich was suddenly in front of her, the scent of cigars and whiskey strong. She screamed, backing away, heart hammering._

_“Admit it! Admit Rich broke you! You aren’t Fluttershy anymore and it’s because of him!”_

_Fluttershy’s face contorted to a snarl. “No he did NOT!”_

_“Liar!”_

_She was getting angry. She hated that was becoming a more common emotion. She never used to be angry. She felt her fangs jab into her bottom lip. “I will NEVER admit he affected me!”_

_ButterShy pushed her down, still smiling. “Then why are you so angry? What happened to forgiveness?”_

_She glared. “I-“_

_“Is it because Discord enables those feelings?”_

_Fluttershy snarled. “Don’t drag him into this!”_

_“I’m right though. Instead of wallowing and getting over it, or speaking with your friends, like you would’ve before, he lets you cling onto those emotions. He justifies them. And you’re so alone and desperate to trust someone, you clung to him the moment you realized he wouldn’t hate you for those dark feelings.” Teal eyes bore holes in her own._

_Fluttershy flipped them.  
“At least with him I’m feeling something! What about you?! Stuck in a fantasy where everything’s so damn perfect! Your Mom and Dad are alive! Your brother is well! Your friends love you and you can trust them. Stop being delusional! IT’S NOT REAL!”_

_ButterShy flipped them again. “Exactly! Don’t you want to go back to that? Come on...you’ve suffered enough.”_

_Fluttershy stopped. ‘Go back to it?’  
“It’s not real.” She whimpered._

_She jolted, feeling ButterShy pet her head, smiling with crinkled eyes. “That’s okay. Who do you have to return to? Zephyr?”_

_Fluttershy looked into the others eyes for a while. “What do you mean?”_

_ButterShy sat up, holding a hand out. “ I know you don’t want to know what’s become of him.”_

_Fluttershy stood on her own. “He still needs me.”_

_ButterShy grinned bigger. “Does he?”_

_Fluttershy paused. “I don’t know.” She answered honestly._

_ButterShy held her hands out, palms up. “So what were you going to do?”  
ButterShy held her hands, Fluttershy stiffened. “You can’t kill. You can hardly feed yourself without guilt wracking your body. Sure, you could ask the serial killer to do it, but look what happened. You are not Fluttershy when you are around Discord.”_

_Fluttershy knew, she wasn’t dumb. She became intoxicated on the chaos Discord brought with, as she realized when he brutally mauled those mobsters. Even drenched in blood and horrifying, Discord looked to her like she was a person. Something she hadn’t felt like she was in a long time._

_ButterShy smiled large, like she would seeing Angel. “You can’t kill those who killed your family. You know they have families too. Would you really feel right once you manipulated Discord into killing them?”  
She gripped Fluttershy’s hands tightly._

_Fluttershy tried pulling away. “I wouldn’t manipulate-“_

_ButterShy closed her eyes. “Yes you would. You know you have him wrapped around your finger, feeding off him or not.”_

_Fluttershy glared. “Just because I know that, doesn’t mean I’m manipulating him.”_

_ButterShy opened her eyes. “Don’t lie. You want him. You need him. You know it’s wrong but you can’t help but want it anyway. You want everything to do with him despite knowing nothing about him.” ButterShy grasped Fluttershy’s face in her hands. “At this rate you’re going to drag him to whatever unholy place you’re going to.”_

_Fluttershy stared at her, eyes wide. “He could say no.”_

_ButterShy smiled, Saintly. “You know he’s so touch starved he’d do anything you asked. If you asked him not to leave you, what would he say?”_

_Fluttershy smiled small, she knew this one. “He wouldn’t be able to answer me without lying. Yes he’s touch starved. Yes, I’m starved for the feeling of safety that was stolen from me like my parents.”_

_ButterShy kept her smile. It pissed Fluttershy off. “So you’re going to keep up this unhealthy addiction?”_

_Fluttershy realized then. The answer was so obvious. Like that night in his bed. But this time, she’d have to be clear to him that his opinion on their actions was just as important. That she wouldn’t stop holding him because he told her no._

_She completely misunderstood what he was saying on the beach. She went the “safe” route and continued to act like she was fine, even as her body began to shut down. He had said to not take on the brunt of everything, and she was so focused on trusting him and not bothering him, she didn’t do the main thing he was worried about._

_She began to laugh. Yes, she wasn’t sure about killing people herself. And she’d make it clear, Discord would have to want payment from her in order to do what she wanted._

_Yes, ButterShy was right. Those horrid people have families. It wasn’t a kind thing to do. But ever since that year of Hell began, there was rarely a soul who showed her kindness or concern, including those who were supposed to._

_She wanted Zephyr back still. Or at least find him. She wanted revenge for her family. Revenge for herself. She wanted revenge for all those families those in the Underground destroyed._

_The Underground, from how Discord put it, was filled with old blood._

_But...old blood, is still blood. What better fitting of a job than a Vampire to have._

_She grinned at ButterShy and her back burned as her own wings unraveled. They were butter yellow dipped in black and translucent, like bats wings.  
Quickly, still smiling, she gripped ButterShy’s wings, the other making a noise of surprise as Fluttershy turned her and put her foot between her shoulder blades._

_“Wha-“_

_ButterShy’s eyes turned pink, sparking with magic._

_“I don’t know who you are, but you seem to think being Human is a righteous thing. That forgiveness and kindness is the only way for me to go.  
Well, fuck you then. If having Discord around is my only addiction...I’ll consider myself a sober Bitch!”  
Fluttershy yanked, the butterfly wings sounding like cracking bones.  
“I refuse to give in to whatever delusional fantasy you seem to think I want!”_

_Crack, a scream._

_“I was angry. I was high on the scent of Discord and blood. But I’m clear headed now and I swear!”_

_Fluttershy straddled ButterShy’s back, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I’m done being a Doll. Even to myself. The world is MY playground.”_

_Sickening pops were heard as the figures vanished, as ButterShy’s flesh was torn like soil as Fluttershy ripped the wings out the sockets like roots._

_The mirror began to crack. ButterShy writhed and screamed. Squirmed and cried. Her blood was pink, the flesh too._

_Fluttershy’s voice was calm._

_“The World will fall to my plague. All Cruelty will choke on my Kindness.”_

She heard, more than saw around her. Beeping? Her eye lids felt like lead, her body sluggish. Her mouth was dry. She tried prying her eyes open. The lights were bright and ceiling white. It smelled like medical supplies.  
“A hospital?” She croaked, not expecting her voice to sound barely audible.

She felt so heavy, head sluggish and achy, she didn’t even turn her head when she heard someone get up.

A warm, familiar hand caressed her cheek, turning it towards the person. She was so happy to see Discord’s face, her own broke into a large grin. Her heart felt like it was swelling and aching at the same time. She could hardly breathe. “Discord.” She croaked.

Fluttershy tried lifting her hand, it still felt heavy, but he leaned down to help and she was able to brush her knuckles against his cheek.  
She observed him since they both were quiet. His arms and neck were bandaged, his already messy Mohawk was even more disheveled. His clothes were black. She blinked slowly, then tried looking at his eyes.

She blinked in surprise when his latched to her’s with a hot intensity, but she knew those eyes. He was mad. “What were you doing?! I thought we went over the-the not eating thing, oh you know, months ago? You had us worried sick! Then I come back an-“ he cut off, his voice growing louder as he spoke, but he stopped when he choked on the words.

“What?” She asked, still dazed. She took a closer look and saw his eyes were pink rimmed. “What happened?” Truly she didn’t know.

She tried remembering what she did last. She was trying to rest in her room. Angel was hungry so they went to the kitchen. She got dizzy and that was it.

“Did I faint?” She asked.

His nose scrunched like he was about to snarl. “Your organs were shutting down from how little blood was in your body, that’s what! Why weren’t you feeding?”  
He gripped her face tighter.

She turned her head into it, even with the grip. She couldn’t even be worried over what he told her. She wished she could bury into his scent. Instead of heavy, her mind was evening out. “I tried eating. It made me sick and sometimes I’d throw it up.”

“Then you should’ve called me. I wouldn’t be able to guarantee I’d be back anytime soon, but I’d either hurry or send some by magic.” His voice was pained.

“But...I had to trust you. I had to-to let you be gone however long without bothering you.” She placed her hand on his wrist, feeling the strong pulse beneath the bandages.

“What did I say about taking the brunt of everything?! You could’ve called or checked up. I don’t mind when you do that. But you can’t expect me to stay close all the time! I don’t want to and then you be worried.” He leaned over more, using one hand to stabilize over her as the other was held in place.

“How did I get blood?” She wondered. She was waking more with the more movement she did.

He rose a brow. “We had to do a transfusion. As I talked with Boss about you staying, they tried Chrissy’s and Sombra’s blood. But your veins wouldn’t take it. There’s not much, but good thing, it looked to work. You were craving me?” He tried making it lighthearted again, trying to fight his anger, as to not harm her while she was only just waking.

It took her a bit to process all he said. “I crave you quite often, actually. I’m sorry to have worried you. I’ll make sure to start checking in.” She went to offer how often a week, when what he said about his Boss clicked. “Where are we?”

He chuckled, seeing her obvious confusion as she registered all he said. “We couldn’t very well take you to a normal hospital. So you’re in my work’s infirmary.”

Speaking of Discord’s work made her remember her dream. Was that a dream? It felt so real.  
She tried sitting up, he backed away and put a hand on her back.

She looked up at him, still seeing that gentle look, his anger placated since he knew why she didn’t listen. Her eyes roamed his face and he tilted his head in confusion. “Discord?”

He hummed. “Yes, my Dear?”

She felt a shiver go down her spine from the base of her skull. She hadn’t heard in say those words in a long time. How his voice deepened at the end still sent her in a blush. She was still hungry, but it looked like he was recovering so she’d ask in a while. “I missed you.”

He snorted at how random her statement seemed to be. He leaned down, smiling, and kissed her forehead. She could feel the chill of his lip ring.  
She knew that meant he must’ve missed her too.

She moved her hands to his head, not letting him pull away too much. Her dream made her realize.  
She was addicted to him.  
That month with nothing from him, was the equivalent of her quitting cold turkey. She couldn’t do that. Physically and mentally. At least, not that big a jump.

Recovery was going to be hard, when he was so willing.

He allowed her to manipulate his head and she kissed his jaw, feeling him tense. With the placement, she inhaled his scent. It made her mouth water. But instead, she nuzzled against his jaw. “When I’m able to stand up, will you take me to your Boss? Some changes need to be in order and I think he can be with us, or, I’m afraid he’ll end up like those mobsters at the beach.”

She looked into his eyes, hers blazing red, though she was calm. His looked back, uncertain, but he nodded.


End file.
